The First Times
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: First Times can be a little scary for anyone... But when you have dads like Will Solace and Nico di Angelo, anything can happen! Spin-off! OC! Cover by ArtisticBookie1809
1. First Meeting

"I'm not sure of this, Will..."

Will Solace rolled his eyes at the repeated phrase coming out of his boyfriend's mouth. He was convinced that all Nico di Angelo could think at the moment was that he wasn't sure about this.

"Cut it out, _Broken Record_..." Will smirked at the obvious scowl in Nico's face. Even driving and looking up front, he could sense Nico was glaring at him from the passenger's seat. "We talked about this the whole week... We are ready for this..."

"Sounds an impossible task..." He heard him mumble and that made me smile, somehow. "But, seriously, why Washington?"

"Wanna move back to New York? Just say the word..." He used the same argument he had been using the entire week. Nico didn't look convinced, but didn't have a better plan. "All you have to do is to look at a child and feel some sort of connection- and not a creepy connection."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it..." Nico groaned while Will parked the car. They stood outside, looking the front of the building. It looked kind of neglected for an orphanage. _Sanctuary Orphanage_ , it was the name handing from high, but Will feared it looked like a sanctuary for any kid. Nico was actually thinking the Underworld looked cozier than this.

Bravely, Nico rang the bell.

 _Ding, dong!_

One could hear the rushing of feet inside the house. Both Will and Nico came to the conclusion- separately -that the house must be façade and kids were unknowingly helping to it. Soon, the door opened and the most ancient and thin woman of the universe showed up. Nico's first thought was that a _Kind One_ had escaped the Underworld and was posing as a orphanage director.

"Welcome, Mr- Oh!" The woman interrupted herself. Neither tried to roll their eyes at this behavior, people as progressive as they were weren't used to the idea that same-sex couples existed and wanted a family of their own. In Nico's case, it was harder than that, he was trying not to scowl at her.

"It's Mr. Di Angelo." Nico started to look around, after introducing himself.

"And, Mr. Solace." Will put his hand out to shake, trying to be nice. However, the woman didn't shake it "I was the one you talked in the phone with." He was helpful, pulling his hand away.

"Oh! I-I remember now... Please, come in..." _What a fake warm welcome_ , Nico thought, walking inside the house. "If you gentlemen will follow me, I'll fill you in in my office." Both Nico and Will followed her, Nico looking around the place. Most of the kids were trying to smile and show off, but Nico's eyes caught a girl reading away from the commotion. He couldn't even ask about her, as the woman started to talk. "So, gentlemen, I'm Ms. Grutiner and I'm in charge of this place. In order to help you I must know what are you preferences?"

"Healthy, if possible." Will began the ball rolling. Nico saw the woman frowning. "We have decided on a girl, but we don't want a baby as we are not nowhere near ready for that responsibility." The woman wrote everything they were telling her and pulled a couple of files from her drawers.

"These are all the files- oops, sorry. You won't be interested in this one." She apologized, taking one file from the pile. Nico, however, stopped her.

"What's so bad about this one?" Had Ms. Grutiner been paying attention, she would had recognized the danger in Nico's voice.

"Oh, a troublemaker, I'm afraid!" She started with disdain. "I've tried so hard to get her a family, but no family had kept it after the trial weeks and her reputation around the orphanage is not something you young gentlemen need for your first child-"

"We will decide what is what we need." Will smiled at her, but the smile was forced, as if he was disgusted with the woman. Unlikily for her, Ms. Grutiner failed to grasp that concept. "Now, can we meet the young lady?" She frowned, but could not deny them that.

"She should be reading in the living room." She announced, inviting them out. Nico was the quickest and found her, but nudged Will the second she was in troubles. They could not hear what the girls were saying to her, but it was upsetting the young girl. All of the sudden, the girl bursted into tears and rushed out of the house. Fortunately, Ms. Grutiner reacted quicker this time. "Girls!" The girls turned around, surprised. "What did you do to poor Anastassia?"

"Nothing, Ms. Grutiner." A blonde one replied. _Liar_ , Will thought. "We asked her our things back and she just run away-"

"Do you teach your kids to lie, Ms. Grutiner?" Will interrupted the child, who was blushing at being busted. "We will wait for Anastassia to return and we'll talk to her without you present." Nico nodded in agreement to Will, serious.

And so, they did.

"There you are! Where were you, young lady?! I was really worried!" Nico heard Ms. Grutiner attacked the young girl with questions, in a fake ' _motherly_ ' act.

"Ms. Grutiner, please" He dismissed her, though she didn't look happy about it before rounding the kids and leaving them be.

"You must be Anastassia... I'm Will and he's Nico. He's my, um... What exactly are you?" Will started, trying to break the ice. Nico simply shrugged.

"I can think of several titles, none which should be heard by her, but..." Nico decided to tease him, turning a bit pink "I think the word you're looking for is ' _boyfriend_ '"

"Yeah, not quiet sure that title is at your level." Will, fired at him, before turning to the silent girl "Anyway, we wanted to know if you were willing to live with us?" Both saw her mouth hung open, shocked.

"M-me?!" She blurted out. Both men nodded their heads. "Bu-but-"

"Don't sweat it, we heard every single mad comment about you and your family." Nico warned her and she hung her head in shame. "We don't care about them, by the way." He added, carefree.

"I don't wanna be adopted." She whispered, softly.

"And, why is that?" Will questioned her.

"I don't wanna forget my family." She confessed. "People who take me want me to forget my family." She broke down, crying again, holding her locket tight in her hand.

"We don't want that." Nico pulled her into his arms and chest. "I... I also lost my family, but I think it's my time to have a new one..."

"But, if I replace them, I'll forget them!" She kept sobbing in his chest.

"We'll make sure that never happens, OK?" Will promised, rubbing her back gently. Both saw the glance she gave them and all nodded.

A new start for everyone.

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Today is the day! I will post my new story and I'm wondering if you will like it just like you liked the rest of them! If you follow my profile, you'll get a notification (which means that you have to check your inboxes *whispers*). If not, do not worry, as I will give you the name of it!_

 _I want to add that I want to dedicate this story to the beautiful **Annabethchase22**_ _, who in few days will be ending school! This story started as your birthday present, so I hope you like it! Also, to everyone who likes Solangelo (like_ _ **Anushri Bhende**_ _, who loves them *wink wink*)._

 _ANYWAY! Here we go!_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _I'll see you guys around and I hope you like my new story!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	2. First Day Trial

When Will passed the trial rules from Ms. Grutiner to Nico, he knew he will never read them.

Both of them had lost of practice thanks to looking out for the younger campers back in New York, but since they moved to Washington, they felt a little... lonelier. Maybe it was the noisy city background what they missed, or maybe it was the fact that their friends were around. Will was sure Nico missed both Jason and Percy, but he will never admit it.

As soon as Anastassia finished with her bags- Nico had insisted that she left nothing behind -they led her out of the house, hopefully to not return. Both young men could sense her edginess, especially Will since he was the one helping her strap her seatbelt.

"Thank you..." She whispered at him, blushing a little. Will smiled and nodded, walking all the way to the driver's seat, but he found a surprise: Nico was sitting there.

"What are you doing there?" He asked, not understanding fully. Nico rolled his eyes at him. "We're never gonna make it if you drive-"

"Better late than scared." Nico retorted, smirking. Will blinked in surprise, but said nothing, seating himself on the passenger's seat. As soon as he was in, Nico turned the car on and started to drive. No more than five minutes passed before Will groaned in exasperation, which draw a soft giggle from Anastassia. Immediately, Will decided to use that in his advantage.

"You had green light!"

"Turning yellow!"

"You could have gone a little faster!"

"Yellow means stop-"

"That's the red."

"You're not driving. End of story." Nico finished the arguement, finally listening to Anastassia's giggles. He smirked at Will, knowing he would never argue about driving that slow. He would occasionally jab him about it, but nothing more. So, Nico then decided to drive even more slowly to annoy Will, and when they reached their apartment an hour and a half later, Nico could not hold it back. "OK, we're here!" He announced, stopping the car.

"Finally! You drive like an old woman!" Will teased him, winking at Anastassia, who smiles.

"Well, you and your siblings are no better, mister." Nico argued. "Remember that time one of your siblings crashed your father's car so bad your grandfather had to _forbid_ him to drive again?" Will faked to wince in pain, a hand on his chest.

"It was a sad day to all." He admitted, dramatically. Soon, the couple was helping their new addition out the car. Nico was carrying her bags while Will guided her towards the elevator. "Alright, sweetie... We have an extra room for you, but we don't want to decorate it just yet, though it will be filled with your stuff, alright?"

"I can sleep on the couch-"

"No sleeping in the couch." Will interrupted her, looking offended. "That's Nico's place when he messes up-"

"Hey!" Nico protested, earning smirks from his other two companions. "I haven't messed up in weeks- fine I'll just shut up." He resigned when he saw his apartment and walked in. It was a little bigger for only two, but now, it would be perfect. Will was looking at Anastassia, who was gaping at it.

"You like it?" Will asked, closing the door.

"It's huge." She noticed, still looking around.

"Yeah, well... We usually have a lot of guests" Nico explained to her, before guiding her to her room, that only had a queen-size bed. The young girl was very much surprised. "This could be your room, if you, well..." Nico stopped himself, but Anastassia didn't need him to go on. It was implicit.

"Look what I found!" Will's voiced echoed through the hallway, while he walked into the room. He handed Anastassia a huge electronic board with a delicate frame in copper. "I was gonna take it to the store, but... consider it your ' _welcome_ ' gift." She stared at them, a lot of emotions going through her eyes: exciment, fear, worry, concern, happiness...

"What if I don't- can't stay?" She wanted to know. Will shrugged, but it was kind of sad.

"You can keep it. It's a present." They could see the confusion on her eyes and the sorrow if she couldn't stay. Confusion won.

"Thanks, but... What is it?"

"Yeah, Will. What is it?" Nico repeated, mocking Will. He smirked and turned it on. Names and numbers started to dance around.

"It's... a calendar" I said.

"A never ending calendar... Consider it a big, gigantic tablet that only has calendar and photo apps" Will stated, hanging it from the wall, facing the bed. "And the first thing we'll add is today, as the anniversary of our meeting..." He wrote it down. "...and your family's birthdays." He finished, looking at Anastassia, who was ready to cry.

"Really?" She chocked out, before Nico sat down on the bed, looking at her.

"We promised, didn't we?" He reminded her. She then did the only thing she could think of: she launched at him and hugged him tight.

" _Grazie, piccolo Nico._ " Nico stiffen when hearing those words. He could swear that someone else said those words, but he could not start accusing the little girl there, so he hugged her back, a little tighter.

" _Prego, Bia_ " he whispered back.

* * *

 _TRANSLATION #1:_

 _"Thank you, little Nico"_

 _"You're welcome, Bia"_

* * *

 _Hi, beautiful people of the internet!_

 _First of all... HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! I want to wish a wonderful day to the fathers that are there constantly. To the ones who are away for work and think of us. To the ones we lost and know are watching over us. To the ones that raised us even when we don't share blood._

 _To all of you, happy day._

 _Secondly, I want to get something out of my chest, regarding the World Cup (not a very football fan myself, but I'll say this anyway): WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?! Seriously! I've watched all the matches (8 so far) and none of you are giving us great performances. Have you seen Morocco vs Iran? The Iran team won because Morocco made a goal IN THEIR OWN GOAL AREA! And, don't- DON'T get me started on Argentina's UNDER PREFORMACE!_

 _*makes panting noises, ranting over*_

 _Anyway, let's head down to the stories, shall we?_

 _ **Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!** : 1 chapter! We only have three chapters left! Can't believe it!_

 _ **The First Times** : 1 chapter! Hope you guys are liking the story so far... have someone cried yet?_

 _Now, one last thing... I'll be posting a new story/book with the purpose of posting PJO/HoO requests. Details will be explained there, though a warning should be in place: it will be rated M for safety measures... Who knows what will be going in those little minds of yours...?_

 _Enjoy Father's Day!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	3. First Night In

"What was that inside?" Will whisper yelled at Nico once they were out of Anastassia's room.

As soon as they had introduced their new ' _daughter_ ' to her room, both Nico and Will could see she was very tired. No wonder, it had been a very exciting and emotional day for her. So, they decided to let her sleep without dinner and, make her a big breakfast in the morning. However, Will was more concern about what had happened before.

"What was what?" Nico played fool, but Will wasn't stupid.

"I won't ask when was the last time you let people hug you like that, but when was the last time you spoke Italian?!" Nico blushed, but tried to keep firm. "Spill or I will find one way or another..." He threatened him, arching an eyebrow. Normally, Nico would not be intimidated by that, but Will could be persuasive and/or tricky into knowing things.

"Fine." He gave in, earning a smirking Will. "Let's have some dinner and I'll tell you what happened..." He walked to the kitchen, Will following close behind. "But you have to promise me you won't mock me or anything..." Will crossed his finger over his heart as promise. The started to cook some dinner, neither were much fans of take away. "That's a reincarnated soul..."

"How can you tell that?" Will frowned at Nico's security. Not that was impossible, but could the son of Hades really know when a soul has been reborn? After all, memories are wiped away before going back to Earth.

"Because- because that was my sister's soul." Only the clattering of the cutlery being moved around was heard for a few minutes. Nico's statement was very low, but Will could hear it anyway.

"That's a very serious statement, Nico." Will began, not knowing how to approach the topic. "How- how can you tell it was Bianca- don't get me wrong, I'd love to have her, but we cannot go and ask her, she wouldn't remember and Anastassia would think we're insane..."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Nico snapped at him. It was obvious that he was overwhelmed with emotion and was having difficulties controlling them. "I- I can't treat her like Bianca, but- but she spoke to me... It's my second chance with her..." Will took away the knifes from Nico and looked at him.

"No one is denying you that." He assured him, serious. "But you cannot go around treating her as if she is someone she is not anymore..."

"I know..." Suddenly, a thought struck him. "You think-" Will interrupted him, placing a finger on his lips.

"Don't think about it. Just, be happy with this opportunity, otherwise you'll go insane." Will warned him, with a slight order in between. Nico pleaded with his eyes, but Will didn't relented. "Nico..." Finally, Nico gave up and slumped his shoulders, nodding, making Will smile and kiss his cheek. "C'mon, I'm hungry and I want to go to bed..."

They ate in comfortable silence, with minimal conversation between them. They were kind of waiting any second that Anastassia would wake up screaming or confused about her surroundings. But the hours passed and no sound was heard from her room. Will wasn't that worried about her, he knew she was exhausted.

Nico, however, was a different story.

He couldn't sleep once he got to bed. Will, on the other hand, went out like a light the second his head touched the pillow. It wasn't surprising, he was very active during the day, thanks to the sun and stuff. Nico glanced at him and chuckle, Will couldn't be up no longer than midnight, he would just start yawning and collapse in the first flat surface he could find.

But it was already pass eleven and Nico was still up. With the years he had gotten a fair amount of healthy sleep, but simply it wasn't tonight. Without making too much noise, he got up from bed and out on some loose T-shirt that was around and walked to Anastassia's room. He opened the door slightly and found her sleeping soundly on her new bed.

Nico simply stayed there, at the door's frame, leaning on it and looking at her. He wasn't making any sound while he contemplated her. She looked nothing like Bianca, which could help him distinguish them, but it was weird how fate seemed to want them together again. Had it been their father? Nico doubt it very much.

However, silence didn't last long.

"D- Hello?" Anastassia called, sleepy. Nico sighed and walked towards her, sitting at the edge of her bed. "Mr. Nico..?"

"It's just Nico, Ana..." He reassured her, softly. "And, go back to sleep..."

"OK..." Ana simply nodded and rested her head against the pillow once more before falling asleep. Nico noticed she was holding her locket in her hand, tightly. He didn't pry and got out of the room, not without kissing his new daughter on the forehead.

"I don't care of you're my sister's soul or not, but that doesn't matter..." He whispered, moving a strand of hair away. "I will look after you as if you were mine from the start... Nothing bad will happen to you again and I promise, I'll never let you forget your family..." He vowed, kissing her forehead again. Anastassia rolled more to her side, a small smile appearing on her lips.

It was then, when Nico knew he had done the right choice.

It wouldn't be easy to move on, but it would be the best for everyone.

* * *

 _Hello, guys._

 _I'd like to start by apologizing on not posting yesterday. I want to share something that I have discovered in the past few days, a reflexion if you will (I do want to make emphasis in the fact that this was NOT prompted by comments or PMs or directed to anyone in particular)._

 _Last week, I had some bad days. I'm sure you're familiar with the term... But, as the week was closing and I was forced to put a smile for work, I realized that I didn't want to pretend I was having a great week. My football team had SPECTACULARLY lost in the World Cup and I was stepped on so hard on the subway I was limping (among other things). All I wanted to do was to come home and cry._

 _So, I decided to be sour all weekend, not because I wanted to be mean with everyone, but because I NEED IT. And I must say, I feel quite better. So, I think my lesson of wisdom to share is that, is OK to fell like crying once in a while. Just, don't go to extremes like our beloved Nico or even Supreme Commander Valdez, two extremes of the same coin._

 _Alright! Enough with the sappy moment! Story time!_

 ** _Sis/Bro! Your Shadow is Hot!_** _: THE LAST 3 CHAPTERS! Consider it a way for me to apologize for yesterday..._

 ** _The First Times_** _: 1 chapter!_

 _I wish you all a great week! And remember, crying once in a while is good!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	4. First Breakfast

Will wasn't surprise Nico wasn't up early.

He had learnt- the bad way, unfortunately -that Nico was not a morning person. Sure, he could get up in the morning, but he would glare at you without a tea or coffee first. And don't even think of talking to him, because he would give you the cold shoulder during breakfast. So, Will's work was to keep the coffee warm for when Nico woke up.

Of course, he assumed he'd be the only one awake.

It wasn't that early, 7am on a Friday. Nyssa had offered him the day off once she heard that he and Nico had adopted. Of course, she was dying to meet the new addition, but was respectful enough to not show enough enthusiasm. The show of having someone as little as Anastassia trying to reach the shelves and the appliances of the kitchen spurred him to action.

"Need a hand?" He apparently had startled her, because she dropped the bowls she was holding and they fell down. Luckily, those were made of plastic or Nico would had woken up. He immediately went to help her, hiding his shock that she could had found where all the things were. Judging by the open cupboard doors, she opened everything and started to pull out. "Good morning." He greeted her, smiling.

"Morning..." She replied back, blushing a little. Will looked around and, even though it was a mess around the kitchen- flour everywhere, a long with several used plates and sort -he was quite touched to see a tray of food already made for breakfast. "Er, I made breakfast..."

"You made breakfast for us? Sweetie, it's amazing..." Will praised her, earning a blushing but smiling face.

"Really?"

"Really, really." Will assured her, picking her up in his arms. "Although..." And here, he brought her closer, as if he was telling her a secret. "Nico is very grumpy in the morning... He doesn't like to wake up very early." Anastassia gasped and nodded, before frowning. Will assumed it had to do with the food she made. "But it's his lose, as we will eat this amazing breakfast..." Anastassia blushed again, but nodded in agreement. "Here we go..."

Anastassia's eyes widen when she saw Will placing her portion on her plate, way much what she was used to it in the orphanage. She looked wary and Will noticed this, but she then started to eat the food she had cooked with a lot of effort. Soon, Will was eating with her while drinking his coffee.

"Is it any good...?" She timidly asked him, after he ate his second pancake. Will smiled and nodded.

"Actually, these are very good..." Will agreed, thoughtful. "In fact, these are so good that I don't think we need to leave Nico any!" Anastassia giggled and served herself another pancake, while drinking some orange juice Will had poured her. "You like to cook, sweetie?"

"Uh-uh..." She nodded, before launching in an timid explanation about it. "I- I was in charge o-of breakfast at the orphanage, be-because I was always up early..." Will, who had sat next to her, wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "B-but I wanted t-to make breakfast to thank you..."

"Well, like I said before, it's a great breakfast..." Will repeated, wondering inside how a woman like Ms. Grutiner would allow a child like this to cook. "But, I think we should leave it for special occasions, like birthdays and stuff! That would make them more special..."

"You really think so?" Will saw hope in her eyes and he nodded, serious. "Pinky promise?" She pulled out her little finger and Will wrapped his own around it.

"Pinky promise." She smiled and hugged him before hearing some shuffling from the hallway. Both looked up to see Nico walking in like a zombie and, without even looking at them, heading towards the coffee maker. Anastassia looked at Will, who made a silence gesture with his finger. She understood that she wasn't suppose to talk and started to eat again.

Will smirked as Nico would serve himself the breakfast Anastassia had made and ate it without complaining or even saying a word. It wasn't until he finished his first cup of coffee and two pancakes that Will thought it was safe to conversation to resume. However, Nico beat him to the punch.

"You finally improved your breakfast skills, Solace." Nico mumbled, earning a chuckle from Will. Nico looked up from his plate to see that, along with a blushing Anastassia. "What?"

"Good morning to you too, _GhostKing_." Will mocked him, ignoring Nico's eye roll. "And I'm glad you liked the pancakes, because there won't be more until the next birthday." Nico frowned, not fully understanding.

"Will, threatening me with your cooking is not a bad thing-"

"Ah, but you see..." Will interrupted him, smirking. "I didn't cook." Confusion was the only emotion Nico was showing, until the chip fell to him. Will nodded when he saw recognition. "Yes, our little chef here made the pancakes..."

"Do- do you like them...?" Nico was surprised to see a shy girl in comparison with the day before, but she was still getting used to the idea of them. That, and learning their horrible habits.

"I think Will is right." Nico agreed, looking at the pancakes. "I think I haven't eaten pancakes this good in my life... And that's counting Aunt Sally's blue pancakes!" That earned a confused child, who was frowning.

"Who would eat blue pancakes?" She said that so serious, Will couldn't help but to laugh at it. Nico simply smiled.

"Well, my cousin Percy, he... He's nuts about the color blue so his Mom, Aunt Sally, makes him pancakes of that color..." Nico explained, while Anastassia seemed to be pondering that. After a few seconds, she shook her head. "No blue pancakes?"

"No blue pancakes!" Will started to laugh more because of her serious little face, while Nico finally chuckle.

"Well, it's safe to say you won't meet Cousin Percy first..."

* * *

 _Hello, everyone._

 _First all, if there's anyone out there who is also from Argentina and/or you followed Argentine during the World Cup, I'd like to do a moment of silent upon the pathetic and devastating lose of yesterday._

 _..._

 _Now! Onto the fanfictions!_

 ** _The First Times_** _: 1 chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying it as much I enjoy writing it!_

 _I hope you all have a great weekend and a very Happy 4th of July for my USA readers next Wednesday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	5. First Lunch

Both Nico and Will noticed that keeping Anastassia from the kitchen was a crime.

However, Will decided to teach her how to be responsible and age-according about it. Both Nico and Will were fiercely independent and wanted to teach Anastassia that too. They didn't have any doubts that they would keep her but they were preparing her, just in case not. Besides, they weren't the best cookers in the world and refused to eat takeout all the time.

After a sad talk about Anastassia's family right after breakfast, Will decided that to make lunch from scratch would be a nice bonding activity for them. He would suggest it as weekend activity if things go right. For now, the most important thing was to get the necessary ingredients for lunch. They wrapped themselves in warm clothes and hit the streets.

Will- also known as the one wearing the pants with a feminine touch -insisted they got matching aprons and hats, making the whole 'cooking activity' even more ridiculous. Anastassia would laugh at them, specially when Will picked a pink hat and tried it on. Nico, mortified, dragged him away from the aisle before everyone would laugh at them.

They ended up with three white aprons- Nico's said ' _Kiss the Cook_ ' -and two hats. Will didn't bought Ana- as they started to call her -one because she would still be growing and why buy one if you'll outgrown it? It wasn't indispensable for her right now. Besides, there wasn't one on her size, but she didn't seem to mind.

As soon as they walked into the apartment again, they took off their coats and Will helped Ana wash her hands in the kitchen sink and place her apron on. Nico grudgingly placed his on, blushing when he got a kiss from Will and a giggle from Ana, who was sitting on the counter, her little legs hanging from it.

"So, _Sous Chef_ Nico..." Will winked at Ana, who giggled. "What should we cook today?" Nico stared at him, as if he was crazy. However, that was not the first thing he said out loud.

" _Sous Chef_? Who named _you_ Chef?" He pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "Why can't she be the _Sous Chef_?" He pouted, looking at Ana.

"She's the Assistant Chef, dummy." Will replied, as if it was obvious. Nico blinked a couple of seconds, before nodding in acceptance. But, had another complain.

"Then, why not Chef?"

"When was the last time you did a full meal that could be eaten?" Nico, despite all his good attributes, was not a good cook. And they both knew it. Grudgingly, he accepted, but it was more an act than anything. "Now, what should we eat...?" Will asked, but the question was open to everyone. Ana's hand was on the air immediately. "Yes, Assistant Chef?"

"Ravioli!" She announced and Nico smiled at it, while Will pulled out a cooking book to find the recipe. Ana gave them a curious look, but said nothing.

"Here we go!" Will announced, showing the recipe to all. He started to list the ingredients and Nico would pull them out of the pantry and pass them to Ana, who would pile them up next to her. Once they had all the ingridients, they started to cook. Ana's only work for the moment was holding the bowls so either Nico or Will could mix the preparation, but she didn't seem to mind.

Nico wasn't minding the bonding activity too much. That was until Will began making the dough for the ravioli. Not liking the dead but comfortable silence, Will threw some flour to Nico, making Ana giggle. Nico ignored it, but glanced at Will who was getting ready for a second throw. This time, Nico moved out of the way and the flour hit Ana, who ended up white from head to toe.

"Hey!" She complained, before grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it to Will, hitting Nico in the process. That started a flour war, just like Will had planned when he had decided to cook together. He knew that, sooner or later, they would end up like this. Nico suddenly grabbed Ana and used her as shield against Will's attacks.

Ana's shrieks in delight and laugh were very welcome by the soon-to-be-parents. Nico flung her around, smiling and shaking the flour off her and around the kitchen. Will laughed at this, before gently tackling Nico and Ana onto the couch, the three of them laughing hard.

"Flour war? Seriously?" Nico questioned him, panting between his laughs. Will shrugged, smirking.

"Again!" Ana demanded, chuckling. But Nico had other ideas.

"You, miss, will go take a shower while William here-" Ana's eyes opened wide, knowing Will was in troubles just by hearing his full name. "-will clean this mess..." Will pouted, but knew he was right. So, while Nico accompanied Ana to the shower and give her some clothes, he finished lunch and cleaned the kitchen while waiting. Five minutes later, Nico appeared again with clean clothes.

"What?" Will raised an eyebrow, smirking. Nico smirked back at him.

"You're either very brave or very stupid to pull something like that..." Nico chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I cannot remember the last time I enjoyed myself that much..."

"I can tell you exactly when was the last time you enjoyed yourself that much..." Will argued, cheekily. Watching Nico blushing, Will chuckled and went to check on Ana and change his clothes. A couple of minutes later, both Will and Ana showed up with clean clothes and Nico was serving lunch. "Well, Assistant Chef? What do you think about this meal?" Will waited until Ana took a bite of food to ask. "Is it safe to eat?"

"Yes, it's very safe!" She rolled her eyes, earning chuckles from the other two who dug in, smiling. But, they were surprised by Ana following statement. "Can we skip cooking for dinner and just have a flour war again?"

* * *

 _Good morning, afternoon, evening!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for not posting or communicating with anyone last week, I've had some problems with my electricity (blackout) and wifi (I still don't know what happened), which meant I wasn't able to post yesterday._

 _I'll post the chapters today. I also want to apologize for not having the requests ready, as I had too much going on during the week... I promise to have them during this week and, if I have the time, posting._

 _Onto the chapters!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 1 chapter! I appreciate all the good energy coming from the comments and reviews, makes my heart bigger._

 _Once again, I apologize and I really hope we're seing each other during the week!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	6. First Dinner

After lunch, Will insisted that Ana took a nap.

She didn't like it much, but she went to bed and changed on her new pajamas and cuddled against the pillow before falling asleep in less than five minutes. Will smirked when he saw that, but refrained to make any comment about it. Nico stared a few seconds more before closing the door behind him.

"Things will change, will they?" It was the first thing out of his mouth when they were sat on the living room. Will gave him a look that said ' _you for real!?_ '. "I know things were about to change when we decided to adopt, but it just crashed me how much things _are going to_ change..."

"Yes. Things will are going to change." Will saw no good into beating around the bush. "It will be different having to look after someone else, specially someone as Ana-"

"What do you mean ' _someone as Ana_ '?" Nico interrupted him, trying not to raise his voice.

"Nico, Ana is not a demigod, even if your theory of she being your sister's soul-"

"She is!"

"The point I'm trying to make-" Will gave him a pointed look, so he wouldn't interrupt him again. "-is that Ana is a normal girl, who will want things to be as normal as possible... She will want things as a cellphone or a computer or even a TV in her room! Plus, we cannot train her to fight monsters she will never see..."

"I guess you have a point..." Nico agreed, thoughtful. "If we explain her that?" Seeing Will's confused look, he elaborated. "Eventually, we have to explain to her about our lives, our friends and stuff..."

"I think we should do so after we adopt her... _officially_ , of course." Will emphasized at the end, to calm Nico down. "Nico, if we drop the bomb now, what do you think her reaction will be?"

"Very different from mine when I discovered I was a son of Hades..." Nico remembered, sighing. "I can see how difficult it was for Percy back then, I'm dreading that conversation now and she's not even like us!"

"Exactly." Will nodded, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Now, go take a nap you too, as it was as exciting day as it was for her..." He kissed his forehead and pushed him towards their room, following. Nico knew that Will would not give up on it, so he did as asked, watching as Will laid next to him for the same.

Nico ignored how long did he slept. He guessed that he slept like two hours, according to the clock next to his bed. Rolling on it, he noticed that Will was not in bed and there were voices coming from the living room, just like in the morning. Sighing, he got up and saw Will and Ana talking in whispers. They were reading something with their brows frowned in concentration.

"It's not realistic." Ana finally declared, crossing her arms on her chest, sounding proud of it. Will chuckled and shrugged, before glancing at Nico.

"Ana here doesn't like the fairy tale endings." He explained to him. Nico gasped and nodded, sitting on Ana's other side. "And I can't say I blame her... I mean, whoever came up with these either had a twisted mind or things were that twisted in real life..."

"Well, since we cannot ask the authors of this stories those questions yet, I guess we will leave them unanswered." Nico winked at Will, who chuckled and nodded. Ana, missing half the information, was looking at both grown ups as if they were crazy, but held her judgement. "Now, I can only guess you're a bit hungry..."

"Uh- uh..." Just in that moment, along with Ana's reply, her stomach made some noises and she blushed red. Neither Will nor Nico made any comment about it.

"Sorry, that was me!" Will covered for her, earning a smile. "Nature calls!" While Will rushed to the bathroom, Nico glanced at the book Ana was holding on her hands.

"Is that the book you were reading when we arrived yesterday at the orphanage?" He asked, gently at her. Ana nodded, moving a hand over the leather cover. That allowed Nico to read part of the title. It simply said ' _Grimm_ '. "Those stories are pretty dark for you... Have you seen any Disney movies or anything?"

"Ms. Grutiner never had money for books and we couldn't afford to go to the movies..." Ana said, somehow looking embarrassed and sad. Nico sighed and refrained of making any hurtful comment.

"Well, I think you're very young for this..." Nico grabbed the book from her, carefully. "You'll be able to read it when you get older, but for now let's fill that empty stomach of yours with some Chinese food-"

"I've never had Chinese food..." She mumbled softly. Will's gasp was heard from far. In his rush to come back into the living room, he was just simply wearing his T-shirt and his white boxers. Evidently, he was in the bathroom.

"Sacrilege!" Will began dramatizing, earning a roll eye from Nico. "I'm calling the restaurant myself!" He then marched to the kitchen to find the number of the place.

"You will have to excuse Will..." Nico apologized in his behalf, earning a smiling girl. "He goes nuts for his Chinese food, but you'll get use to it... It gets bored after a while, but he won'r force you to eat it if you don't like it..."

"Uh, OK." Ana shrugged. She spent the rest of the time until the food arrived hearing the marvelous properties of the Chinese food from Will, who was acting as if he was in the Royal Theater. Not that he was a bad actor, but it was just too dramatic for it. Finally, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Ana jumped from her seat, eager for the show to end. Nico followed her, chuckling.

"Nice escape, but remember I have to pay." He praised her, making her blush for forgetting that step, meanwhile, Will was forgotten behind with a smile.

Yep, things were about to change.

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/night, everyone!_

 _I come back to my regular schedule after a week that was highly irregular, you see... But, those things are left in the past and I get to share with you all this new update!_

 _So! Onto the updates!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 1 chapter! I'm so excited everyone is liking this story so far, I have soooooo many first times planned..._

 _I hope you enjoy this World Cup final weekend!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	7. First Name Change

The trial weeks had gone by and it was Ana's last day as a lonely girl.

She couldn't sleep the previous night, as she was excited with the new changes happening around her. Will and Nico were great, they were funny but responsible and caring and a little bit goofy, but she thought it was because they were trying for her to like them. They didn't have to, but she liked them the moment she saw them.

What Ana loved about these two was that they didn't shove away her concerns about anything. Any detail was taken seriously and she loved them for that. She was sure that, even if she didn't pass the adoption, they could still be constants in her life.

So, now she was all dressed up in her new dress, sitting in her new bed waiting for her new parents to finish getting ready and take her to the court house to finalize the adoption. She was giddy, but soon the giddy turned into worry and sickness. Hopefully, Will walked in, dressed in a suit, the exact moment Ana was starting to feel bad.

"Well, Ana! Ready to- sweetie, you alright?" Will's medical training was kicking in and he knelt next to his soon-to-be daughter, placing a hand on her forehead and pushing the hair out of her face. "You don't feel bad... Are you stressing?" Ana's simple nod said a lot and Will smiled softly. "Nothing that you don't want to happen will happen..."

"What if they don't agree with me?" She sounded scared and worried about it. Will smiled and winked at her.

"We have the gods on our side, so don't worry." He hugged her, before taking her outside her room. Nico was pacing around, also searing a suit, nervous apparently. "di Angelo, I can take one sick, not two." Nico stopped pacing, but before he could say a word, he took a glance at Ana, and sobered up. Will sighed and knelt in front of Ana. "Now, Ana... I want you to promise you'll tell the truth, no matter what, OK?"

"O-OK." She agreed, even though she didn't want to. She wanted to lie so she could still be living with them, but she didn't want them in troubles, so she just would have to say the truth. Though, she couldn't think of something that was done in the past three weeks that could be consider bad.

After the talk, Nico and Will walked her to their car and strapped her in the back seat, with Will as companion. Of course, it took longer as Will and Nico got in their eternal argument of who was a better driver, of course, Nico's chauffeur and Will's brother were mentioned, but Nico ended up driving as her first day.

They arrived to the court house with some time to spare and they made it up the stairs and into the building. Ana stopped at the statue of Justice, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked, leaning down to her, so she didn't have to scream or anything.

"That lady." She pointed at the statue. "Who is she?"

"That's a representation of Justice, Ana." Nico explained to her. "She holds a scale to weight your actions and a sword to punish your sins. The blindfold means that justice and law should be applied to everyone, no matter what." However, Ana felt something was odd about her. "She's a combination of several Ancient religions, like the Egyptian Anubis, the Greek Dike and Themis and the Roman Iustitia..."

"Are any of those blind?" Her questions was met with chuckles from Will who shook his head. Nico, sighing, also shook his head. "Then, why is she blind? How is she going to impart justice and law if she can't see?"

"That, my dear child, is a question I still as myself." A third voice broke in, making everyone turn around. The new person was wearing a toga like a judge and was carrying several books on his hands, with a friendly smile. "You must be the Solace-di Angelo case..." Nico stood up and Ana hid behind him.

"We are. And the bundle of inquisitiveness is Anastassia." Will introduced her.

"Hello. Sorry I criticized Justice..." The judge waved her apology, smiling.

"It's refreshing someone so young could have that insight, miss. I'm Judge Horden. Will you like to accompany me?" He guided them through several hallways, until he finally stopped by a door and opened it, inviting them inside. "We still have to wait for the matron of the orphanage, but I thing we can start with the talk, what do you say?" Will and Nico nodded, while they both sat on chairs in front of the judge, Ana on Will's lap.

"How long should this take? We want to take Ana for a celebratory meal afterwards." Nico winked at Ana, who smiled.

"Oh, no more than thirty minutes, but I think it will take less today..." Judge Horden explained, smiling. "You like living with these gentlemen, Ana?" Ana's smile was enough for Judge Horden, but he still wanted to know. "Do they have any... _quirks_ you can tell me?" Ana looked pensive for a second before launching into an explanation.

"Nico is very grumpy in the mornings, we can't talk to him unless he has taken his coffee..." Judge Horden glanced at Nico, who was blushing. "Nico also says Will is a bad driver, but I've never seen him drive..." Will shrugged, not denying anything. "And he loves his Chinese food, though I think is OK-" Will faked a pout, making Nico chuckle. "Oh! And they like to go to train, but they say I can't join them yet."

"Martial Arts." Will rushed to explain. "We train with swords, which is why we don't let her come with us..." Judge Horden nodded and looked at his papers.

"Well, Ana... I think you have to take a choice..." Ana blinked, confused. "You wanna be di Angelo-Solace or Solace-di Angelo?"

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, guys!_

 _I have no reason except my own laziness for not posting early in the day. Seriously, I was laying on my bed, doing absolutely nothing, so I have no excuses! So, I also apologize for not finishing my requests! I'm about to! Please, be patience._

 _Stories!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _I promise to post more early next weekend and, hopefully, double my posts!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	8. First Moving

Ana couldn't help but to look around with her eyes wide open.

From now on everything will be new, her new parents will make sure of that. As soon as the papers said Ana was Anastassia Solace-di Angelo, they told her they were planning on moving to New York. New room. New clothes. New toys. Deep inside of her, she was a little scared that everything was just a beautiful dream or a very elaborated prank, but she had refused to even break the spell while Nico and Will took her to a furniture store.

Apparently, Will wanted her to have new things for her room.

" _The bed is good for guest, not for permanent residents._ " He had explained. Nico had said nothing, so either he agreed or would disagree in silence. Ana was marveled as she looked around the different models of bed and headboards and colors. She was a little overwhelmed and was getting dizzy with all that.

"So, I can choose which ever color I want?" She asked again, trying not to be tricked. "Like pink?"

"If you want pink, pink will be..." Nico offered, but Ana paled at the prospect of having her room pink.

"No pink." She decided, looking around. She was attracted to a very subtle shade of orange but she doubted that her new parents will like it. But she had to try. "This one!" She pointed at the orange, missing the pleased smiled behind her.

"I happen to think it's a very beautiful and appropriate color for a girl like you." Will agreed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Ana smiled and dragged Will to see beds, making Nico stay behind to ask for the paint. "Woah, slow down..." He chuckled, but allowed himself to be dragged.

"I want a bed like that!" Ana signaled a beautiful yet simple wood single bed-frame. The display contained some pale yellow bedsheets and white cover. "I'm small so I'll fit."

"But, when you grow up?" Will asked, making her think about it. Not knowing if she will be big or small enough for the bed when she was older, Ana had to admit she would need a bigger bed later and she didn't want her new parents to buy two bed for nothing. Nodding, she went looking for queen size bed, her brain telling her they were too big for her.

"Aren't they too big for me...?"

"Definitely." Nico had finally joined them and was looking at the bed with Ana, thoughtful. "But, you'll grow and think about the possibilities until then..."

"What possibilities?" Ana repeated, confused.

"Well, how about stuffed animals?" Nico suggested, shrugging. "Or, if you ever invite a friend for a sleep over, you both you sleep in the same bed..."

"I don't have friends." Ana whispered, looking down. Nico realized his mistake and picked her up in a hug.

"Things are changing, Ana... Don't turn away the possibilities, OK?" Ana was doubtful, but nodded in promise, hiding her face on his neck. From that place, she saw Will with a cart and the pale yellow bed sheets and white covert right behind them.

"So, I got several sets of bed sheets, pale yellow, pale purple, pale blue, pale green-"

"You only chose pale colors?" Nico had turned around and was seeing him, with a confused look on his face. Will stared back at him, as if he was insane.

"Why, of course! You have to feel soothed when you walk into a room... Why you think our room is grey?" Ana giggled at their discussion and hugged Nico tighter not to fall down. "Now, I chose a white covert because it was nice on display, but we can have it the color you want it, Ana..."

"Orange! Pweeeeease?" She pouted at them, earning some chuckled.

"Orange it is!" Will said. "Now, let's pick a bed, get the paint and let's start decorating!"

Everyone was in great and high spirits when they left the store. A truck was following them with the pieces of the bed. Nico was driving, as slow as ever, but that didn't diminish the mood. He even allowed some music inside the car and everyone was signing along with the radio. Ana thought Will was the best singer of them, but Nico was pretty good too.

Once they arrived, Nico and Ana were in charge of taking the sheets and the paint to the apartment, while Will took command of the store's helpers to get the bed upstairs. Ana rushed through the hallways, so excited she had forgotten she didn't have a key to get in. Nico smirked while opening the door. Soon, she was speeding inside the house.

After thanking the store's helpers, Will and Nico moved the old bed to another room and assembled the new bed in the middle of the room. They covered it with plastics, opened the windows and gave Ana some old and baggy clothes for her to wear, along with some brushes. Ana smiled and waited for them to be ready.

Just like when they were cooking, Will began teasing Nico with painting and soon, the three of them were in a paint war, filling the house with shrieks of delight and laughing. Despite this set backs, the room was done by the end of the day and, even if Ana couldn't sleep there because of the smell, she was very happy and grateful.

"Wanna sleep with us tonight? So we don't have to make another bed..." Nico offered and Ana nodded as answer. After a shower, she got into her comfy new pajamas and cuddled in the middle of her new parents, sleep coming quickly.

Never in her life she had felt more at home.

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/night, people of the internet!_

 _Today's post is brought to you late thanks to the weather conditions! Check before leaving home cause you may not know when the rain can get you by surprise! Also, we recommend you check your devices for water filtrations that could ruin your connection and/or ruin your electronic devices, such as TV, DVD or Blu-Ray players, computers, tablets, cellphones and more!_

 _Thanks for watching these oblige advertisements! Continue to enjoy the usual programming!_

 _(FYI, if you didn't catch it yet, I'm in a hilarious phase right now)_

 _ **The First Times** : 1 chapter!_

 _Also, I have two chapters in my **PJO-HoO Requests**! Each with their specific A/N!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	9. First Day in School

"Ana, come on! We'll be late!" Nico called her through the house.

"Coming!" Ana took one last look at herself that morning. She was wearing a new light purple dress that had been sent by some Uncles and Aunts she hadn't met before- _Uncle Pollux and Aunt Drew_ , Will told her -along with some long stockings and black shoes. A black jacket was on top of her clothes and her hair was tied up in a ponytail- basically, all the hairstyle Nico knew how to do. Nodding at herself, she went to meet Nico. "Ready!"

"You have everything you might need today?" Nico checked with her, kneeling down, and Ana nodded.

"I have my lunch and my books. I have yours and Dad's number on my books too. And I will wait for you to pick me up from school at 3." She recited, smiling in nervousness. It was her first day in a new school and she had never gone to school before! Will and Nico had been surprised, but she explained Ms. Grutiner had something like a tutor in the orphanage and couldn't send kids to school.

"And, remember, you can call us any time..." Nico, to Ana's infinity surprise, was more nervous than she was. Nico knew that being more nervous was only going to make Ana more nervous but he couldn't help it. Will only hid it better than him.

"Yes, _Papà_." Nico smiled at the name. Ana had insisted to call him like that when she knew he was from Italy. She didn't want to call them ' _Nico and Dad_ ' or ' _Dad and Will_ '. So, Nico taught her that word and it sticked. Now, they were ' _Dad and Papà_ '. " _Papà_?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Nico replied, a little absentminded.

"What if I don't make any friends?" Nico stared at Ana, coming out from his inner nervousness and smiled at her, hugging her.

"You'll always have tomorrow for that, sweetie... But who wouldn't love you?" He continued, tapping her nose. "You're one of the most wonderful girl I know and I know you'll be just fine..." Ana giggled at the tap, but nodded. Nico stood up and handed her her bag, helping her. "Will! We'll be late!"

"I'm here! Don't get your panties in a twist!" Will announced his presence, smiling. Ana smiled at him and grabbed his left hand before grabbing Nico's right, tight. "Alright! Let's get this started!"

They went to the car and- as always -Nico was driving. Ana was excited and nervous at the same time. She thought she was going to be sick. She planned on telling Dad she was sick and couldn't go, but she knew he will get her better and will have to go anyway. Besides, they were already there. She too a deep breath and unlocked her seatbelt.

"Let's go, sweetie." Nico pulled her out of the car. Ana used that chance to see the kids around her. Most of them came by the school bus and others, were dropped by their parents. None of the parents were getting down their cars to help them or greet them. Was that normal? Bigger kids would come walking or by bicycle. Maybe she should ask for one?

"Come on, the Principal is waiting for us." Will grabbed her hand and led her inside. Ana looked for the first time at the big building. Was this her school? She was going to get lost! She hung tightly from her Dad's hand, following him to a big door with the words ' _Principal Howard_ ' written on it.

"Come in!" Someone said from inside and Will opened the door, leading the three of them inside. Ana's first shock was that Principal Howard was not a woman, but a man and he looked ancient! "You must be the Solace-di Angelo! Welcome to Howard Junior High." _Eh? He got named after the school?_

"That's us!" Will agreed, shaking his hand, before Principal Howard shook it with Nico. "This little one is Anastassia." Ana looked at the Principal who smiled at her.

"Hullo." She mumbled, playing with her dress. "Will you come for me later?" She whispered at her parents, who nodded and hugged her.

"Remember what I told you." Nico reminded her, whispering too. "You're special and we picked you to be our daughter... Don't let anyone tell you other way." Nodding, Ana hugged them once more before allowing the Principal to escort her to class.

"Don't worry, gentlemen. We have a no bullying policy." The Principal assured them, though that didn't reassure the new parents.

Neither Nico nor Will could be waiting by the door all the time, so they decided to wait until she called or it was time for her to leave. Classes turned super slow for them and both were itching with nervousness. Will hid it better than Nico, who was about to pass out. When it was half past two, for the first time in a long time, Nico let Will drive.

When they arrived, they saw their little daughter talking to some girls. That lifted their spirits, but Will noticed Ana wasn't comfortable with that. He decided to keep quiet until she said anything, plus keeping Nico inside the car from causing a scene was requiring all his concentration. Soon, Ana saw them and smiled, before bidding goodbye to the girls and rushing to the car.

"Dad! _Papà_ let you drive?" That that was the first question out of her mouth made the situation more funny.

" _Papà_ just wanted to come here quickly." Will winked at her, while Nico- free from Will -was helping Ana into the car. "So, how was your day?"

"Boring! I already knew everything they were teaching us..." Ana complained, pouting. Will chuckled, changing places with Nico.

"Well, Nico... Looks like we got ourselves a little genius!"

"We already knew that."

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/night!_

 _Finally! Posting at the right time! Good for you, Silver *imaginary pat on my shoulder/back*. Now, since this week I had no request, it should be light. Speaking of it..._

 _IT'S AUGUST ALREADY?! *internal shriek* OMGs, how fast time flies! I have to start getting ready for birthdays and Christmas and I have to have everything ready for Percy's birthday! *rant and hyperventilation*_

 _*smack smack!*_

 _Thanks, Conscience... Anyhoo! This is what you're interested in now!_

 _ **The First Times** : 1 chapter! Thanks to everyone that comment! (I'd like to point out to the anonymous reviewers that I have stopped receiving notifications of the comments, but I know you guys are there!)_

 _I wish you all have a great Sunday!  
_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	10. First Chore and Allowance

Once Ana has settled into the routine of school, Nico and Will decided to show their trust to Ana.

"Ana." Ana looked up from her school work, she was one of those people who couldn't leave it for the last minute. Nico and Will sat besides her, smiling.

"Something wrong, Dad?" She asked, frowning. She didn't do anything she wasn't suppose to, so being in trouble was out of the question. However, Ana got that bad habit that both Will and Nico were trying to break.

"No, sweetie... We just want to talk to you about something important..." Ana dropped her pencil and paid attention. "As you know, we both spend half our time studying while the other half we spend it at home with you..." Ana nodded at this. "But, now that we have one more in the house, we believe it's time for some... _compromise_."

"Uh?" Ana tilted her head, not fully understanding.

"What Wi- I mean, _Dad_ means-" Nico wasn't used to call Will ' _Dad_ ' completely, but he was getting better. "-is that we think you should help us around the house, so that the chores are less."

"Oh!" Ana gasped, bobbing her head up and down. "I can help!"

"We know you can, sweetie." Will reassured her, smiling. "Though, there are many things we cannot ask you to do because of your age or because of your height, there are some others that you can help without our help."

"Like...?" Ana was curious about it. She was a big girl! She could do anything they asked her!

"Making your bed is one." Nico started, shrugging. Ana nodded, she could do that. "Also, dirty clothes in the hamper would be a grateful help-"

"So, I don't separate them?" Will chuckled and nodded, stroking her hair.

"Always a genius..." He praised her, making her blush. "Putting the dishes away is also a great help and of course, keeping your room as clean as you can is a big bonus..."

"I can do all that!" Ana stated, serious. Without Will or Nico knowing, they just set a challenge for herself that she was not gonna fail. Looking her face of decision, Nico decided to sweeten the deal.

"Also, and depending in your behavior as well, we were considering giving you an allowance every weekend." Ana's eyes widen big. She would get money? She would earn money? And not having to share? "You know we adore you, but sometimes we just don't have time to cook you lunch, so that money could either be saved for those days or for when you want something for you..."

"I don't need anything." She blushed while saying that. Her resolve got even bigger in not spending the money, except for lunch if they forget. Or save it for holidays! "1 dollar the chore." She surprised both her parents. Will recovered quickly, smirking.

"That's too low!" He faked complained, winking at Nico. "2 dollars the chore. Considering we just gave you four-five chores, that's 10 dollars a week, what do you say?" Ana thought it for a second, missing the looks Nico and Will were sending each other. Enough to say, Ana will never get lower than 10 dollars a week.

"Deal!" She pulled her hand out and shook it with both adults.

"Oh, and one last thing." Nico warned her. "School work comes first, always. We can overlook any chores if you're doing homework, understood?" Ana nodded, mentally scoffing, as her school work was relatively easy! Sure, she wasn't considering the future years of middle school or even high school. But Will and Nico were.

"Yes, _Papà_." She agreed, serious. Both Will and Nico left her alone to finish her school work and started to make dinner. Not even ten minutes had passed, when Ana grabbed her things off the dinner table and rushed to her room. Nico raised an eyebrow to Will, who shrugged, not knowing what was going on.

In the privacy of her room, Ana was getting to work. She assumed correctly that, as she grew older, she would get more chores. So, she created some sort of chart with cardboard and colors. Obviously, giving the ' _Ana touch_ '. Once it was done, she placed it on her bureau and nodded in satisfaction. It was very simple, a strip with the different chore names and a folding paper under it that said ' _Done!_ ' or ' _To Do!_ '.

She was very proud of it.

One thing that both Will and Nico forgot when they stuck the deal with Ana was that some of the chores were daily chores. However, Ana caught up with it and took it to her advantage. Two days after assigning the chores, Will found a post-it note on top of Ana's bed cover with the number 2. It took a while for him to understand, but when he did, he laughed so hard he forgot to clean her room.

When the weekend finally came and all chores had been done, Ana proudly walked to her parents and sat down, business mode. Which is adorable for an eight-year-old.

"Everything alright, sweetie?" Nico wondered, looking at the amount of papers on her hands. Will smirked at the sight and shrugged.

"Can I have my allowance now, please?" Nico blinked and nodded, ready to pull out a ten-dollar bill from his wallet when Ana stopped him. " _Papà_ , I did all this chores, do they count as one?" Will lost the battle and started to laugh loud, to Nico complete bewilderment. Ana looked at him, also worried, but Will started to clap, smiling.

"That, my dear, was a move worthy of Athena and Hermes!" He picked her up and twirled her around, earning a giggle from the little girl. "So proud of you!" He kissed her cheek, earning more chuckles. Nico, finally catching up with what was going on, chuckled and hugged them both. "I think she needs a bonus, right?"

"How about some ice-cream?"

"Can I pay?! _Pweeeeeeease_?"

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening!_

 _Can't believe we're entering the second week of August... For some, summer is near the end while for others, like me, we cannot wait till the winter is over! But, as my GoT-boyfriend-lover would say... 'Winter is coming...'_

 _Anyway, for PJO/HoO fans like us, I have an announcement! Next Saturday is Percy's birthday! (Does anyone knows 'exactly' how old is the little rascal? I'd say 25...) So, in his honor, I'll post my next-week-chapters ON SATURDAY! PLUS! A few surprises, so stay tune to my sites and my FB page..._

 _Announcements over! Let's get onto the stories!_

 _ **The First Times** : 1 chapter! Thanks for all the comments! Are lovely and heart warming!_

 _I'll see you guys on Saturday..._

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	11. First Time Being Babysat

"You guys have to go?" Ana pouted at her parents.

Will and Nico shared a look that said lots of things. For example, it could say how much neither of them wanted to go to this meeting. How much they didn't want to leave Ana with a stranger. Or how much they wanted to take Ana with them. Will kneeled next to her and hugged her.

"It will be for a couple of hours, I promise..." Will told her, feeling her little arms snake around his neck. "We'll make sure we're here before you go to sleep..."

"And, since it's Friday, you have our permission to stay up late." Nico added, as he was kneeled next to them too. Ana nodded, but it was obvious she wasn't happy about it. She wasn't a big girl! She wanted to be a little girl and that Daddy and _Papà_ stayed with her...

 _Ding, dong!_

"Mrs. Fraiser is here." Will whispered to the now terrified girl. Not that Mrs. Fraiser was a witch- she didn't know that for sure, but she couldn't be that bad -but she simply didn't want her parents to leave her. What if they never come back? What if something happened to them? Nico went to open the door and was greeted by the sight of an elderly woman with a floral dress and a kind smile.

"Thanks for coming, Mrs. Fraiser."

"Don't worry, my dear." Mrs. Fraiser waved the greeting, gently. "It's a pleasure- oh! There's the princess of the house!" She smiled at Ana, who still hadn't un-clung from Will. After a lot of words from Will, Ana finally looked at the newcomer, offering a small smile to her. "Oh, I think we'll be great friends!"

"Come on, sweetie..." Will placed her down gently while Nico spoke to Mrs. Fraiser.

"She's not used to strangers yet, I'm sorry-"

"My dear, I know what it is to be separated from the parents for the first time." She reassured him. "I'll be able to handle myself, do not worry... I have three children and ten granchildren, I know a trick or two." She winked at him, before walking to Ana, whispering something in her ear and earning a nod from her. She hugged Will, before hugging Nico.

"Good luck..." She wished them.

Nico and Will left the apartment and headed to their meeting. They knew the meeting was important, but nothing was going to shake the feeling that they shouldn't be anywhere but at home with Ana. The ride was silent, more silent than normal, and by the time they arrived to the meeting's building, Nico was grumpy and nervous.

"Will! Nico!" A feminine voice called them, while waving her hand. Nico groaned, while Will released a soft chuckle. Some of their female classmates hadn't actually believed that Will ' _swings for the other team_ ' and they were merciless with their flirting. Will found this hilarious but it was annoying for Nico. Not because they would make any difference, but because they lacked personal bounderies.

"Everyone here?" Will asked, avoiding a confrontation. Though funny, he couldn't see the time to go back home. One of the boys there nodded and they all headed inside the building, which was a medical facility, a hospital. Nico was looking around the building, trying to think of something else rather than letting his mind wander back at home. "Relax." He heard from his side, where Will was.

"I can't..." He admitted. "I have the feeling she'll have nightmares tonight..."

"Then, _Papà_ will be able to sleep with her-"

"You guys, pay attention." One boy hissed behind them. Will was about to reply, but noticed that he was right, the Head of the Hospital had arrived and was doing a presentation. Will grabbed Nico's hand in reassurance and nodded, paying attention to whatever he was saying.

"-and since you're entering your final years, you will have to choose your residencies soon. I'm giving you the chance to choose where and when you wanna make your residencies-"

"With all your respect, sir." Nico interrupted him, earning gasps and looks from everyone around him. "I'd like to choose the morgue during the night shift." Everyone stared at him, some even with sick faces: the night shift was the worst one and working in the morgue was not a walk in the park. Nico knew it would make him advance easier in the field, but he didn't say that out loud.

"If we're all for choosing..." Will followed up, shrugging. "Morning shift until after lunch, though I preferred the living..." He joked to Nico, who chuckled. Soon, all the girls were trying to have their residencies in the morning with Will. Nico didn't like it, but saw the possibilities. He could put Ana to sleep and come for breakfast. Will could take her to school while he slept and then, the afternoon for them.

It was win-win for everyone.

Soon- like ten minutes later, actually -Will and Nico were heading back home. Nico didn't risk an accident so he was driving. Will was not complaining this time. The moment they stepped through the door- they had gone actually like two hours and a half, including traffic -a small missile hit them on the legs tight.

"You came back!" Ana squeaked hugging their legs. Both Will and Nico kneeled to pick her up and have a three-way hug. "Dad, did you know Mrs. Fraiser was a nurse? She went to study to your school and worked in the same Hospital you and _Papà_ went tonight and there he met her husband and-" Ana's rant was between the awe and excitement and Nico couldn't help but to hug her tighter.

"Thanks for everything, Mrs. Fraiser..." He thanked her, smiling.

"This little bundle of energy is adorable... A bit shy at first, but you see how fast was she got used to me..." She smiled, waving the little girl goodbye.

"Bye, Mrs. Fraiser!" Ana waved at her, not letting go of her parents any time soon.

And that was how they liked it.

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening!_

 _I have a couple of things to say, so pay attention!_

 _First, happy belate birthday to our favorite Seaweed Brain, Perseus Jackson! Without him, this world we're fantasizing about would have never excited to us, so that means I have to give a shout out towards his creator. Happy birthday, Percy!_

 _Second, I was meant to post yesterday- read reason one above -but I simply forgot. No other explanation._

 _Third, I had promised you something as a surprise today, so I'm here to tell you that I'm editing and fixing any mistakes in my already published and complete stories! Once all the mistakes and inconsistencies are vanquished, I will make them in PDF files... Which leads me to this request... some of my stories- collabs, adopted or not -have not had cover. So, if someone wants to, since I'm asking a favor and not actually paying for it, I'm open to ideas. Just PM me and I'll tell you how to send it to me._

 _Now that announcements are done, the stories!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 1 chapter! Your comments overwhelm me... thank you, thank you, thank you!_

 _Also! Right after_ _ **The First Times**_ _chapter of the day, you get a special one... Stay tune!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	12. S CHAPTER - Code: Trident

My name is Chiron Brunner and this is not my story.

Though my story could be what you kids call 'interesting', I'm sure some responsible parents out there would think otherwise. And that's OK with me. My story was not made to share, but I guess I could give you some input as I'll be part of the story I do want to tell you.

You see, I was born during the last years of the decade of 1950, which would give away my age easily. Proud about my age, you know. Anyway, I came from a very complicated household and when I was 18, I ran away to enlist in the Marines. Made it in, was an expert in almost every field when I was sent to Iran, for the hostage situation

The years that followed were extremely busy for me. I left the Marines to go work in the private sector, though it isn't the private sector you're thinking of. This is your last warning to turn around of even stop reading because once you know, you've appointed of accomplice of crimes.

I became a paid assasin.

Looking back, it wasn't the best job for my conscience, but paid the bills and I was keeping some income for myself. Besides, by the time I had to do this job, mostly of the background check you'd do now, it didn't exist. You just had what you were given and assumed the people that were the target were the bad guys.

Unfortunately for me, when I was doing a favor to a friend, I got shot on my back, leaving me paralyzed from my waist down. I couldn't keep doing it, so I gave up the life I had made to myself. I still had clients, for other reasons, but I referred the 'disappearance acts' to someone that could handle the situation better than me.

That's when the story really begins...

* * *

"Hello." Chiron rolled into the building, smiling at the receptionist. "I'm Chiron Brunner, I believe they're waiting for me..." He informed her and she smiled at him, letting him know he'll be informed. Nodding, Chiron looked around the reception of the magnificent building in the middle of busy New York City. Buildings and people were new, but some things didn't change much.

"Mr. Brunner?" The receptionist called him. "They're waiting for you at the 13th floor..."

"Thank you, my dear..." He acknowledged her, rolling inside the elevator. He imagined the many reasons why they would want this meeting. They could be needing of his services again, but they were very clear they didn't want to see him again. Or they could be murdering him, as he knew lots of secrets. Whatever the reason, he had contingency plans just in case. He arrived to the floor and the door were already opened for him.

"Ah, Chiron..." Chiron remembered that voice pretty well. It reminded him of the father.

"Zeus... I thought my presence wasn't... welcoming, anymore..." Chiron admitted, reaching the table. Zeus, the leader of the Council was seated in front of him, while both their sides were filled with other members of the Council. Chiron glanced at all of them, warily.

"Yes, I'll admit that the decision was made rather... harshly." Chiron raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. So far, no killing for him. "However, we're in need of your... expertise..." Chiron sighed and looked at him.

"If you remember what I told you in my last meeting with you all, I don't do work like that anymore... not that I don't want to..." He added, gently.

"I beg your pardon, but I was more interested if you had someone to recommend to us." That peaked Chiron's interest. "Unfortunately, none of your replacements had been good enough for the jobs." Zeus glanced and glared at everyone, who squirmed in their places. "So, we're going back to the expert..."

"Though flattered, I cannot think of someone that could replace my services..." That was a lie from Chiron, but no one knew that. The trick was for them to ask of someone low if they were desperate.

"Chiron, we don't need someone with all your skills..." Zeus' right hand, a woman named Athena, spoke up for the first time. Chiron nodded, putting a thinking face.

"There's one..." Chiron began, getting all the attention to himself. "His tracking skills are not the best, but he's young and eager to learn..."

"We'll take him." Zeus announced, immediately. Chiron nodded. "We will need to meet him-"

"No." Chrion announced, leaving everyone shocked by the denial. "Let me ask you something, are you stupid or you're just pretending to be to annoy me?" The ice cold voice was enough to know he wasn't kidding. "If we bring him here, he'll be target of investigations. You know better than anyone how easy is to manipulate the information through the web nowadays!"

"Chiron speaks the truth." Zeus' communication expert, Hermes, pointed out. "As easy as it is for us to find information and change it, it is for someone who doesn't know what its doing-"

"Fine!" Zeus interrupted, annoyed. "So, it will be old school like? Through a represent?"

"I trained him myself, he won't cross you." He won't follow your lead in the first place, but you don't need to know that... "Besides, I'm a known face around here and if suddenly a new one comes around, wouldn't someone start asking questions?"

"I accept your terms, Chiron. Give the code." Chiron looked around, trying not to show that he was thinking against the clock. Suddenly, his eyes set on Poseidon, Zeus' older brother. Smirking, he faced the Council and sealed their fate.

"Code: Trident."


	13. First Nightmare

It was passed midnight when Will and Nico heard the scream.

Both rushed put of bed- Nico with his Styxian sword in hand that he kept under the pillow -and to Ana's room. Maybe she wouldn't be able to see the sword properly, but they weren't bothered when protecting their daughter. When Will turned the lights on of the room, they saw Ana clutching to the bedsheets tightly and panting while staring at the wall.

"Ana? Sweetie, you OK?" Will headed her way, checking her out for any signs of damage while Nico checked the room. But Ana nodded and it was only when tears started to fall down that Will realized she had a nightmare. "Oh, sweetie..." He hugged her tight to him, earning a sobbing little girl. Nico, more calmed now that there were no threats, stood next to them.

"C- can I- I s- sleep w- with y- you...?" She asked, sobbing loudly. Will glanced at Nico and neither had the heart to say no, mainly because she had sought them out instead of simply keeping this bottled inside her.

"Sure, sweetie..." Nico agreed, nodding. Will picked her up and carried her to their room, while Nico looked around for one last time. No monsters, nothing out of place. Apparently, Ana had had a really vivid nightmare and woke up screaming. After one last sigh, he headed back to bed, only to find Ana still clinging to Will. His face spoke only one word.

' _Help!_ '.

Immediately taking action, Nico pulled Ana from Will and down with him, tightly to him. Ana's sobs got lower but continued to clutch his black shirt, so Nico began to stroke her hair softly. Will finally got in a better position, leaning down in bed and pulling closer to them, leaving Ana in the middle.

"Wanna tell us what happened?" Nico said, once she was not sobbing. Ana, not surprisingly, shook her head vehemently clutching tighter. "Nothing will happen if you tell us, I promise..." Nico felt Ana's hesitation and glanced at Will. Why would Ana feel like she will be punished for tell them what happened?

"It- it was for when I- I was with m- my Aunt..." Will scooted closer, listening. "I- I had b- bad dreams and- and she would say it- it was s- stupid..."

"Now, sweetie... We don't think is stupid if you are afraid..." Will reassured her. "It's OK if you don't wanna talk about it, but we won't believe it is stupid..." Nico nodded, agreeing with him. Ana nodded too, but looked as if she didn't want to share anyway. "Why don't you sleep with us tonight and we can talk in the morning, alright...?"

It was as if a switch had been turned off in Ana's emotions. She immediately yawned and cuddled in between her parents. Five minutes later, everyone was in a deep sleep.

Normally the grumpy one, Nico woke up first to find the same situation that last night. Apparently, Ana hadn't moved from her position and neither did Will. But Ana was awake and immediately pulled Nico closer when she saw him awake. Nico rubbed her back gently, kissing her forehead.

"I'll never sleep again." She announced, sad. Nico wanted to complain, but decided to go in a different direction.

"If you don't sleep, you cannot dream... And if you don't have dreams, you can't be the big, strong girl we know and love..." Ana looked pensive about it. Nico decided to continue. "We all have bad dreams from time to time, that will never stop... But the trick is to recognize when they're real and when are they fake..."

"It felt real..." She mumbled, still scared.

"I had a nightmare when I was younger too." Ana paid attention to his voice. "When I was a kid, my Mom died and I was raised by my sister, Bianca... After a while, she also died but I wasn't with her... For months, I dreamt the ways she could have died, blaming the wrong people in the process... It was a very bad thing to do..." Ana seemed to think something before speaking.

"I was in the car with Mom and Dad again... Alex was there too..." She started, trying to be brave. "We were laughing and singing and Dad had stopped at the light... Then-" Her lips trembled and Nico kissed her forehead, trying to calm her down. "The- the truck came and- and-"

"Shhh... Nothing will hurt you again, I promise..." He told her, pulling her closer. The sobbing girl sought comfort in her new parental figure, trying to calm down. "Come on, it's Saturday and we can have a lay down..." He started to stroke her hair, humming a tune his older sister always used when he couldn't sleep. He couldn't remember the words, but the music was enough as she was asleep soon afterwards.

"You never told me about the nightmares..." Nico heard Will's whisper and rolled his eyes at him.

"Should I go through every detail in my life?"

"That's the point of getting to know each other, yes!" He glared at him. Nico ignored him. "Don't you dare give me the silent treatment-"

"You'll wake her up. Please..."

"We will talk about this, later."

"Deal."

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/night!_

 _How are you guys?! I'm at home with a sty on my eyelid (bastard's been lurking for a week, almost), which is the most exciting news I got for you... I know many of your are getting ready for school again (wether, middle, high, college or university), I wish to wish you many good things ahead. As bad as school sounds, it's not the end of the world! I've been there myself..._

 _Also, I have to say that the editing of my old stories is going, slowly. But it's going! I just finished revising all the mistakes of_ _ **Goddess At Goode**_ _(both parts) and all I have left is the cover... Anyone wants to be a kind soul? PM me with the header '_ _ **Fiction Cover**_ _'._

 _So, let's move on to the stories, shall we?_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 1 chapter! Thanks everyone for the comments, lift my heart and spirit!_

 _Oh, before I forget! The requests asked are on their way, I just need some time to organize myself! Been dedicated to revising my old stories, sorry..._

 _See you guys next week!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	14. First Movie Night

Ana could feel the tension between Nico and Will.

She had no idea what had happened after she went to sleep, but she _knew_ something had happened. She wasn't as stupid as everyone claimed she was, she could see it. Her Dad and _Papà_ were barely looking at each other and practically they were always speaking to her, and no teasing was around.

But she was afraid to ask.

She decided to take a nap after lunch, but it was so they could leave her alone for a while to think. She laid down in bed, looking at the ceiling of her room while clutching a teddy bear from her still-growing collection. What to do? What to do...? She needed to make them sit in the same room for more than ten minutes-

The idea struck her fast and smiled, getting up from bed. She was about to put her idea into action, when she remembered something: she was supposed to be napping. Tiptoeing back to bed, she snuggled the covers with a soft smile and fell asleep, really happy with her idea.

Will woke her up a couple of hours later. Ana rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked at the smiling face of her Dad.

"Up, sweetie, or you won't sleep tonight..." He explained. Ana didn't argue and yawned while changing into casual clothes with his help. Was then when she remembered her idea.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we have a movie night tonight?" Will smiled and nodded. It was fairly simple and innocent petition. He couldn't suspect anything about. "And, make popcorn?" Will raised his eyebrow, knowing perfectly well that Ana didn't like popcorn very much. But he knew that Nico was a very big fan of popcorn.

"What's going on?" His ' _Dad senses_ ' were tingling, specially when Ana smiled at him, trying to look innocent. Besides, she escaped from him the minute she was done, leaving Will alone to wonder what had happened. Meanwhile, Ana had skipped towards Nico, who was ' _studying_ '- he would deny forever that he was actually hiding -in the apartment's office.

 _Knock, knock!_

" _Papà_?" Nico heard from the other side of the door and opened it, finding a smiling Ana standing there.

"Can I help you with something, sweetie?" He kneeled down to her hight, smiling softly.

"Can we have a movie night tonight?" She repeated to him, though Nico thought she was asking for the first time. After a second of thought, he nodded, making her smile. "And, make cookies?" Nico blinked upon said suggestion. Ana's favorite were salty snacks, like potato chips and the sort. Sweet things were Will's.

"You do know those are Wi- Dad's favorite, right?" Ana simply giggled as a reply, leaving Nico confused in his spot. He couldn't help but to follow her when she skipped back to the living-room and he stared at her while she sorted the DVDs. Nico noticed, with the corner of his eye, that Will was doing exactly the same from her room's door.

"Do you know what's going on with her?" Will finally spoke to him.

"Beats me. She wants a movie night..." Nico informed him, only for Will to delivered the confusing extra.

"And make popcorn."

"No, she wants to make cookies." Both grown ups looked at each other in surprise. They repeatedly pointed at each other and to Ana and then, to each other. Finally, they noticed Ana holding up a red DVD for them to see. It was an animated superheroes movie. She simply was smiling at them, not saying anything. Nico, however, was the first to recognized what was going on and smiled sadly at her, before pulling her up in a hug. "You planned this?"

"Yes." Ana announced, blushing because she was busted, but proud that she achieved her goal. "You guys weren't talking, so..."

"I should have noticed..." Will stroked her hair, smiling sadly too. "I'm sorry we did this to you, sweetie..."

"You guys aren't angry at each other?" Both males glanced at each other, before shaking their heads. "You guys are mad at me?"

"For doing something we wanted to do? No, _principessa_..." Ana looked at Nico, surprised by the nickname, but she was going to complain later. "We're just sorry you got caught in the middle... But it will never be about you..."

"You guys promise?"

"Crossed over my heart." Will made the gesture, smiling at her. She beamed at them and hugged them tight.

"I still want movie night." She told them, making them chuckle. "And potato chips!"

"I knew something was wrong!" Will teased her, earning a giggle from her. Nico chuckled along and surprised Will with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." He apologized to the surprise man. "It's just... I have to be this stoic all the time and sometimes, I forget you're there to catch me if something is wrong..."

"We all forget sometimes about it..." He hugged him once more, before leaning on his ear. "We'll talk after the movie." He whispered, ignoring that Ana had heard him. "So, who wants to do snack for the movie?" He spoke louder.

"Me! Me!" Ana waved her hand up high while Nico took her to the kitchen counter. There, the same routine of every weekend was played along: aprons, cooking utensils around the kitchen and the cook turned on, along with the oven. A few minutes after starting the cooking tough, neither of the grown ups could resist the chance of teasing each other, throwing corn and potatoes around, not to mention digging their fingers into the cookie batter.

Externally, Ana looked as if she had fallen into a flour sack. She was white from head to toe, with the biggest smile she could ever show. Internally, the little girl was even more ecstatic. Movie night, snacks and her parents were reconciled!

Best movie night ever!

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/night!_

 _September already! I can't believe it! Times flies soooo fast! Anyway, I apologize for the delay in the posting, but I've been with a terrible headache most part of the day and this is the first moment I'm feeling better, so what better thing to do than to post?_

 _Before posting, a reminder of two things: one, I'm working on the requested chapters, but work is gonna keep me really busy the next two weeks, so be patient. Two, check out my old/new collab with FF user **McCanner** called DRS. I assure you you won't regret it!_

 _Now, the stories!_

 _ **The First Times** : 1 chapter!_

 _Oh! Shout to my friend **ReeReeWithAngst** who will start university soon! Good luck!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	15. First Injury

Time passed so fast that October was just around the corner.

Both Nico and Will were happy at how well Ana was adapting to them and to all the changes in her life. Also, that she was happy about it wasn't less considered. They all loved how their little girl could see the best situation of everything, even if it was a bad thing.

But that was all about to change.

It was a Friday afternoon and Will just had returned from his residency, while Nico was cleaning around the house, as he would have his at night. His sleeping patterns had switched a little, but hadn't taken a great impact. When the phone rang, it was a surprise and both shared a look. Who could be calling them at this time?

"Hello?" Will answered, obviously showing the tiredness in his voice. "Yes, this is Mr. Solace speaking." The non-subtle change of voice gave away this was more serious than they thought. "What- How- You know what, forget it, we're on our way." He hung up on the caller and looked at Nico, a little fear showing in his eyes.

"Will...?" Nico was fearful of asking, but his eyes said it all.

"Ana."

With just one word, Will was no longer tired and Nico was no longer holding a load full of damped clothes. It was as if a switch had turned on in both of them and were in full business mode. But the business was instead parenting mode. Nico tossed the car keys to Will without any other word and both headed to the car and to Ana's school.

While Will's driving could be considered dangerous sometimes, he was trying really hard not to get caught by police officers or even red lights. However, they seemed to be having a strike of luck- a strike they would thank for it later -and arrived to the school in less than fifteen minutes. Ignoring the guard at the door, they both dashed inside the building and directly to the Principal's office. He seemed startled to see them there.

"Gentlemen-"

"We received a call _our_ daughter was in the Infirmary after gym class." Nico's voice didn't leave room for nonsenses and the Principal caught that. Nodding and guiding them to the Infirmary in silence, Nico and Will waited to make questions until they could see their little girl.

"Daddy! _Papà_!" Ana greeted them from the Infirmary's bed. She was wearing the gym uniform- which seemed to be dirty -and her cheeks and eyes were red. The nurse was trying to get her to be quiet and set down, but she was determined to get down from the bed and to her parents. Will, being the one with more experience than Nico, caught up immediately on what was the problem.

"We're here, princess." He rushed to her side and hugged her tight. Ana curled up in his lap and sobbed on his shirt. "We're here..." Using the distraction, Nico noticed that Ana's ankle was bandaged and placed in a weird position. He was sure Will had picked that up.

"C- can y- you h-heal it?" She sobbed at him, making Will smile.

"We have to get home for that-" Ana bobbed her head on his shirt. It was obvious that she had a bad day and didn't want to go back to class. Nico gestured Will out and he nodded, while Nico took the Principal and the nurse out of the room.

"I don't wanna know but you better give me a good reason why she's with her ankle twisted!" He whisper-yelled at the ones who were supposed to be looking after his daughter. The nurse was blushing like a bride while the Principal was frowning. However, Nico was not backing down. "I'll know what happened, one way or another..."

"Unfortunately, Ana's not talking." Nico raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "All we know is that she was in gym class and, out of nowhere, she fell down and couldn't get back up."

"If she tells me a different story, we're not just changing her school but sue you for incompetence and biased work, Principal." Nico knew the perfect person to help him with the job and was pretty sure he would win. "If I were you, I'd investigate if a case of bullying is happening in your own halls..." Without other word, he turned around and walked into the Infirmary to see Ana sleeping in Will's arms.

"Twisted ankle. She doesn't remember to fall, which could also mean a mild concussion, but she does remember to have felt her feet hit something while she was running..." Will's raised eyebrow matched Nico's previous one of ' _I don't buy that tale_ '. "We're taking her home."

"If I find out she was bullied, I'm suing."

"All parents should be like you." Will teased him, seriously. Carrying Ana with him, Nico would be in charge of driving this time. Will didn't argue, as he was riding on the back seat, trying that Ana was as comfortable as she could be. They both knew she would have to wake up to heal her and it would be painful, but Will had something else to be fearful for.

What if she didn't accepted who they were?

Soon, they were back and it was Nico who carried the precious bundle back into the apartment, making Will carry everything else. Once they settled back in, Will went to prepare everything for the healing, while Nico woke her up.

" _Principessa_..."

" _Papà_?" The sleepy girl replied, rubbing her eye. Nico smiled and stroked her hair. "It hurts..." She pouted, obviously in pain.

"I know it does, sweetie... But Dad went to get something to make it better... Do you trust him?" Ana nodded quickly as if saying ' _why wouldn't I trust him? He's my Daddy!_ '. Will then poked his head into the room, looking a little worried.

"Uh... Nico, we have a visitor..." Nico raised an eyebrow but paled when saw who walked through the door.

"Did someone called for a doctor? Hottest doctor of the world, at your services!"

* * *

 _Part 1/5_


	16. First Meeting Grandparents - Apollo

_"Did someone called for a doctor? Hottest doctor of the world, at your services!"_

Will could see from a position behind Apollo the paling complexion of Nico and the curious looks of Ana. This was not going according to plan, in fact this was a disaster about to happen, as Apollo wasn't known for his subtlety and tact. He started to talk about things Ana couldn't understand, they were in a mess _they_ would have to clean!

"Um, Nico give us a second." Will grabbed his father's arm and dragged him out the room and to the kitchen, one of the most far away places from Ana's room. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed at him.

"Thought your mother had taught you manners..." Apollo complained, crossing his arms as if he was offended. But Will didn't care.

"Manners I will mind after you promise not to babble anything about Olympus and stuff to Ana!" Apollo raised an eyebrow as if saying 'you dare to give me orders?'. However, Will didn't back down. "I'm serious, Dad. We haven't had the demigod talk to her and you babbling about it would only make it worst! Gods, her ankle is twisted and shouldn't be healed with godly powers!"

"I can make an exception, as she's my granddaughter." Apollo smirked, annoying Will. "Do you know what happened the last time I had a grandson this cute?" This time, Will blinked fast.

"I had nieces and nephews?"

"No! And that's exactly the problem!" Apollo exasperated, moving his hands in the air. "Now, I will spoil that child and you can't do anything about it-"

"No!" Will put his foot down, serious. "You have no sense of responsibility and you lack the part of ' _I don't deal with the consequences of it_ '! You haven't learnt from Troy, you won't learn with my daughter!"

"Hey, in my defense, it was Poseidon's fault as well-" Will's poke on his chest made him stop talking. "Fine. No godly stuff to her, but I'm definitely healing her ankle! Specially after what happened..." Will ignored the last part, he would get the details later. Right now, he had to face the music and make introductions. Walking back to Ana's room, he found Nico resting on the headboard while Ana was reading a fairy tale book.

"Ana?" Said girl looked up from her book. "There's someone we want to meet you..." Ana saw as her Dad moved out of the way to let the man claiming to be a doctor back in. He didn't look like any doctor or nurse she knew, he was dressed with sunglasses and a leather jacket, like the one her _Papà_ likes to wear. Definitely, no doctor.

"Ana, this is your Dad's Dad, Apollo." Ana's eyes went wide. That man was her granddad? He didn't look old!

"You don't look like a granddad." She stated, serious. Nico snorted and Will stuffed his hand on his mouth to stop a laugh. Apollo, however, was serious.

"And how does a granddad look like?" He argued to her. Will and Nico hoped this didn't ended up with them arguing or at least, with Apollo with a wounded ego and their daughter cursed.

"Granddads have grey or white hair. Maybe even a mustache on. They're old, ancient and can't run or walk like you. And always call." Ana was very satisfied with her answer and she knew her _Papà_ was proud because he was hugging her closer. And Dad was smiling.

"Well, she got the ancient part alright..." Will poked his father, teasingly.

"I'm not that old!" Apollo protested, indignantly.

"Oh, only a few hundreds of milleniums..." Nico added, earning a warning look from Apollo, that was dissolved when Ana giggled at her parents' antics. It was easy to see that Apollo wasn't used to this dynamic and was caught by surprise.

"Well, what if I'm a magician?"

"Prove it!" Ana was quick as a lightning, challenging him. Apollo smirked and sat at the edge of the bed and placed a hand over Ana's ankle. She winced in pain a little but soon that turned into shock and surprise when she saw her ankle glowing. She felt a warm feeling and soon, Apollo was pulling his hand out. Ana glanced at Apollo, who nodded. Ana immediately gasped.

Her ankle didn't hurt anymore!

She saw at her parents, who were looking at her grandfather with a mix of gratitude and disappointment. Why would they be disappointed? She didn't understand. What she understood was that her grandfather was more than he said to be.

"Let me guess." Nico looked at Will, serious. "He'll ditch the responsibility to us and won't clean his mess?"

"I thought it was stablished when he walked into the room."

"I'm still here!"

"Who are you?" Ana finally spoke at Apollo, frowning.

"You got a smart one here..." Apollo smirked at her, ignoring her question. Will nodded. "I guess I'll be coming more often to visit... Oh! And don't be surprise if someone else appears!" With a wave of his hand, Apollo walked out the room, before closing it and leaving the small family by themselves. Ana glanced at her parents, confused.

"We have to..." Will pointed out, sitting on Ana's other side.

"Just wished we were more prepared..." Nico complained, shaking his head.

" _Papà_...?" Ana called him, worryingly. Nico was stroking her hair soon.

" _Principessa_ , there's something your Dad and I have to tell you, but know that we would never hide something unless it's dangerous..."

"We wanted to wait until you had met some of your relatives but your Granddad kind of force us to do so now..." Will continued, softly. "Where do you think Granddad's name come from?" Ana scrunched her nose, thinking.

"Uh, from those myths you guys like to tell me about...? He's the god of, um... shiny things, right?" Nico couldn't help it and laughed at it, while Will smiled at her.

"Close enough. The god of the Sun." Will corrected her. "Ana, the myths are real. That was the god of the Sun and he's my Dad."

* * *

 _Part 2/5_


	17. First Demigod Talk

"He can't be your Dad."

Will raised an eyebrow at Ana's statement. She looked so sure of it and it broke Will's heart to contradict her. Whatever was going to said from now on, would shake her believes to the core and turn her world upside down.

"Why you think so, _Principessa_?" Nico came to the rescue, sort of.

"Because God doesn't exist." She replied, serious. "So, if God doesn't exist, gods don't exist." She concluded, shrugging.

"What makes you think the gods or even God doesn't exist?" Having raised in a different era, Nico was more close to the idea of Catholicism than Will. Italy will always be consider the heart of the modern religion and all Italians are raised to hear from it, specially with Rome being the Vatican's city.

"Because God didn't let me have a family before you guys came..." She whispered softly. "God should don't allow things like what happen to my Mommy and Daddy and Alex, but he does nothing, so I don't believe in him. So gods are the same..." Will stroke her hair, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry you think so, sweetie..." He started, thinking about his next statement. "We won't force you to believe in God as God, but I'm sorry to say that gods do exist... and some have kids like us with normal people..."

"So, I could be one?" She wondered, frowning. It was pretty obvious that the idea of having a god for real parent didn't appeal her. Nico, however, calmed her down.

"It could happened, but no." He relaxed her, smiling. Ana turned to him, curious. "We did a little investigation and your Mom and Dad were who they were."

"Good. And now you're my parents." She smiled at them, before frowning. "Do you have a god for Dad, _Papà_?"

"I do too." Nico sighed, admitting it. "His name is Hades and he's the god of the Underworld... He was also the Dad of your Aunt Bianca, the one who raised me after my Mom Maria died..." Ana hugged Nico tight when hearing that.

"He must be very busy..." She mumbled, earning a curious look from Nico. "He never comes to visit and someone has to control the bad guys!" Will smirked and chuckled.

"Yep, Granddad Hades is a superhero..."

"Who is your Mommy, Dad?" Ana asked, curious.

"My Mom? My Mom is a normal Mom, just like your Mom." He tapped her nose, making her giggle. "Her name is Naomi and you can meet her soon, what do you think?" She nodded, happy to have a normal grandparent.

"But... If your Dad is a god and your Mom is normal... what are you? Are you immortal too? Are you guys leaving me too?" The panic was accumulating in her little face the more she asked questions. Will pulled her closer to him, soothing her softly. Nico was behind her, sandwiching her in the middle.

"No one will leave you..." He promised, calming the panting girl. Nico kissed her hair, making her look at him.

"We're normal people just like you, Ana... We just have some abilities that makes us different, that's all..." He explained, showing her his hand. Ana could see his skull ring in her hand and frowned. "Turned it."

"Nico..." Will warned him, but Nico ignored the warning. Ana turned the ring in her _Papà's_ finger and from the ground, a cloud of dust appeared taking the form of a...

"Zombie!" The little girl screamed and hid behind her parents. Will looked at Nico, who made the skeleton disappear after a bow. "It's gone?"

"It's gone and _Papà_ will never do it again unless he wants to sleep on the couch." Will threatened him, with a smirk. Nico narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. "Besides the scary point, yeah... we have other abilities, like healing." Ana perked upon hearing that.

"That's why you're studying to be a doctor? You can heal people?" Will nodded to both questions, but that only created more to the girl. "But... If _Papà_ can create zombies... why is he studying to be a doctor?"

"Well, I can't create zombie, honey." Nico corrected her, glad she was no longer showing fear. He placed her on his lap and she didn't flinch. "I can summon the dead and talk to them... I'm studying how to be a doctor because I want to work on the morgue- yeah, it's a sad and disgusting place, I know..." He added upon seeing her disgusted face.

"One very important thing you should know, sweetie." Will turned very serious about it, making Ana pay attention. "You cannot talk about this with anyone who doesn't know about it... I'm afraid you'd be considered insane and taken away-"

"NO!" She shouted, hugging Nico tight. They were need crowbars to take her away from her new parents. Nico pulled her back to look at her. "No...?"

"No, _Principessa_... No one will take you away. Dad just telling you the truth, what could happen if someone starts question it..." Nico soothed the blow and stroke her hair. "Now, I'm sure you have more questions, but we are all hungry and we need to feed you, can you stand up?" Ana looked unsure, but tried to get up on her feet and gasped.

Her ankle didn't hurt anymore! She hadn't imagined the whole thing!

She turned to see her parents and could see like a light coming out from them. She didn't see that light before on them. She could see they were looking at her funnily, but she wasn't concern about that at the moment. It was obvious her parents were special and she was special too. Now, she only had to be up to the challenge.

"Dad... You think I can ask Granddad if I can be different like you?"

"I'm not sure... but we can ask." Will confessed. However, that gave Ana more determination. She was going to special as her parents! She wil make sure of it!

* * *

 _Part 3/5_


	18. First Bedtime Story

Thankfully, the next day was a Saturday.

Ana asked several questions about the ' _demigods_ ', like her Dad had called them, during dinner. Like, how many children could have a god. Or if you could be friends to the children of other gods. Or if having this abilities was considering cheating in the real world. Or if the bad things that happened in the world were things gods caused.

Nico and Will answered those and more questions she could think of. Like if any child of Poseidon had gills on their necks. Or if you could transform into a centaur. Or if some demigods were famous in the real world. Or if Nico could transform into a skeleton or a zombie. Or if Will could turn bright and stuff.

Soon, Ana was yawning and trying really hard to stay awake. Nico smiled and took her to bed, despite her protests of her being awake. Finally, Nico had to compromise.

"If you go to sleep now before I leave, I'll tell your a bed story about demigods tomorrow night."

Ana didn't even reply, as she had fallen asleep in Nico's arms, making him chuckle softly. He placed her in her bed, letting her cuddle the sheets. Nico sighed and left just in time to see Will sighing the same way.

They just had escaped a big one.

Nico went to his residency and Will went to sleep. Before any of the three could guess, the morning was around and Will was waking up to Ana's insistent poking on his arm. He frowned and yawned, still laid down in bed.

"Morning, sweetie... What are you doing up so early?" As a reply, Ana climbed into bed, surprising Will.

" _Papà_ promised a bed story..." Will kept his frown, not understanding her logic. "I'm gonna wait until he wakes up later." That made him chuckle and shake his head.

"Sweetie, first _Papà_ is not here... and he needs breakfast before going to bed, you know that..." Ana lowered her head, having forgotten that part. However, Will lifted her spirits. "How about I tell you a bed story when you guys are done with breakfast?"

"Pweeease?!" With her spirit lifted and a smile on her lips, Ana went to wait for Nico in the living room while Will got up to make breakfast. Neither of them had to wait longer as Nico walked into the apartment just half an hour later. " _Papà_!" She greeted him with a hug and a kiss. "Come! Breakfast!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Morning, Nico. How was the shift?" Will tried to make small talk, to annoy Ana a little. Nico raised an eyebrow, but noticed how Ana was frowning slightly.

"What's going on...?"

"Dad promised a bed story when you go finish breakfast!" Ana explained, making Will chuckle at her eagerness. Nico, however, decided to be extra slow to be a little annoying. " _Papà_!" She whined, making both grown ups laugh. Soon, everyone was eating in silent and, in Ana's case, expectation. When everyone was done and the dishes were done, Ana grabbed Nico's hand again and dragged him to bed.

"Slow down, sweetie!" Nico chuckled, picking her up and taking her to bed. Nico earned a squeaky girl, giggling and hugging him. After changing clothes, they got into bed and cuddled while Will walked in with an old leather book. "What's that?" Nico asked, never had seen it before.

"It's Dylan's notes... I asked for a copy." He said, passing through the pages. "Here! Let's start with... aha!" He finally pointed out at a title, so everyone could read it.

"' _Kind One in a Museum_ '?" Ana read out loud, not understanding. Nico was frowning too.

"When did this happen?"

"This is the story of when your Uncle Percy, also known as the son of Poseidon, discovered what he was." Will told Ana, earning a nod from Nico. Ana's eyes were wide big and started to divide her attention between her Dad's voice and the word inside the book in his hands. "When Uncle Percy was twelve, he went to a school called Yancy Academy-"

"That was the name of the school?" Nico snorted, but got shushed by Ana, making him smirk.

"Uncle Percy, unfortunately, was a kid with very bad luck as bad things tended to happen around him and he was always blamed for it..." Ana frowned, but said nothing. "Yancy, one day, decided to take its students to the museum, where there was a Greek exhibition. Percy thought it was a great excuse to be out school and tried to enjoy as much as he could..."

"When comes the fun part...?" Nico whispered, smirking at Will, who fake glared at him. Ana was long not paying him attention.

"Suddenly, a wave of a near-by fountain splashed in the mean girl of the class and, as it was bound to happen, your Uncle Percy got blamed for it..." Ana gasped and curled her little hands in annoyance. "When the teacher pulled him apart to ground him, she transformed into a hideous monster with wings and fangs!"

"A _Kind One_!" Ana linked the title with the monster, gasping. Will smirked at Nico, who winked at her fluttering eyes.

"Precisely, sweetie!" Will kissed her cheek and continued. "Surprised, Uncle Percy started to evade her, but it wasn't until the sudden appearance of the other teacher, Mr. Brunner, who helped him, when he finally fought back. After defeating the Kind One, Uncle Percy realized that things weren't as they seemed..." Will finished, placing a blanket over Ana, who was falling asleep. Both him and Nico left the room in silence.

"I do remember Percy telling me it took him like a month to realize that..." Nico titled his head, earning a chuckle from Will.

"Well, we don't want Ana to think her Uncle is a seaweed brain..."

"Not more than he is, anyway... If he didn't have his head attached to his body, he would lose that too!"

* * *

 _Part 4/5_


	19. First Meeting Grandparents Naomi Solace

"You sure about this?" Nico asked and Will was sure had a dejavu. Back when they decided to adopt Ana.

"It's not like we have lots of options..." Will admitted, cleaning the living room with a broom. Nico was busy mopping the kitchen while Ana was in charge of cleaning her own toys. "I can't help it if my Dad decided to pop around her house and started to brag about our daughter..."

"He could have kept his mouth shut." Nico interrupted him, frowning. Will sighed at the sight of the frown. Nico had become a little possessive with Ana and practically wanted to keep her away from the family. However, Apollo and his big mouth had gone to Will's Mom, Naomi and bragged about it. And Naomi didn't waste time scolding Will by phone and deciding she was going to come visit.

"I'm done!" Anna proudly announced, coming out of her room with a feather duster in her little hand. "I just don't reach the lamps..." She explained, earning a smile from Will.

"Well, how about you take a shower and I finish for you?" Ana nodded and she was soon in the bathroom, having a shower, while Will dedicated to the task. As soon as he was finished, he went to the kitchen to find it spotless and Nico tiredly leaning against the counter. "Great work..."

"Thanks... Though, your mother is a perfectionist. She will find a flaw in something..." Will looked at him, smirking at him. "Remember when I made her pop around for your birthday and she was complaining we lived in a... how did she put it? A yes. A ' _dark, damped and lifeless cave_ '." Upon hearing that, Will started to chuckle. "Something wrong?" Nico raised his eyebrow.

"Admit it, you love my Mom." Will poked him, still laughing. Nico said nothing while sporting a little blush.

"Yes. No. Maybe..." Nico finished, sighing again, but Will smiled bigger at that.

"You don't have to worry that she doesn't like Ana..." Will hugged him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "It's her only grandchild and she won't mess up with that opportunity..." Nico nodded absentminded, but focused again when a little giggle was heard under a bundle of towels.

"Come here, missy!" Ana's delighted shriek could be heard around the house while she was chased around by Nico. Will watched the scene with a smile, knowing that his mother would be extremely happy with this result. She had been very open and supportive of the relationship and, even though Will had forgotten about telling her about Ana, she will never hurt her granddaughter.

" _Papà_ , stop it!" Ana begged, laughing. Will saw as Nico tickled her on the couch after he caught up with her.

"Alright, alright... but I want tool fare!" Nico inflated his cheek and Ana obliged, kissing him there. However, Nico released a sound that was similar to a fart as soon as she kissed him. "What was that?" Nico accused her, earning a giggling girl. Will, though loving the moment, decided to cut in.

"That's enough, _GhostKing_... This little princess needs to get dress and you need to take a shower." Will pointed at the shower, while Ana waved at her _Papà_ , who walked away, pretended to be offended. "And you, missy..." Will picked her up and took her to her room to change into her new green dress, given by ' _Aunt Rachel_ '.

In short time, the family was waiting in the living room, expecting their guest. Will could be heard mumbling things like ' _she should have accepted that I picked her up_ ' while Ana was lost in the fantasy world of her book. Only Nico looked relaxed. By the time Will was getting desperated, the doorbell rang.

"Will! Nico!" Both grown ups had gone to open the door, but were taken by surprise by the hug coming their way. Ana closed her book and went to inspect the newcomer: it was a petite woman with blonde straight short hair. Her skin was slightly tan and had wrinkles around her eyes, for smiling or laughing too much. Her clothes were colorful and loose and she had several bracelets on her wrists. Her smile was the most contagious thing ever!

"Hi, Mom."

"Good to see you again, Naomi."

"Enough with the chitchat!" Naomi stopped them, waving her hands. "I love you guys enough to not yell at you if you don't show me my granddaughter now- oh!" Ana blushed when the lady's eyes set on her. Was she sad? Why was she crying?

"Mom..."

"She's so beautiful..." The woman stared at the little girl in awe, who was smiling shyly from behind Will's leg.

"Hi, Grandma..." She greeted her, earning a hug just like her parents did. She squeaked and giggled when her grandmother covered her in kisses and hugs.

"Oh, you are as beautiful as your grandfather told me... But we cannot always believe him." She winked at him, earning another giggle. "We'll just give him this time..."

"Yeah!" She then, turned to her parents. "Can I sleep with Grandma tonight?" Will raised an eyebrow, but Nico smirked.

"You don't even know her and wanna sleep with her?" He asked, trying to make the situation more funny. Ana simply nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, she's just like you when you were little, Will..." Naomi got sentimental, looking far away. "I still remember when you slept with me because you had nightmares..."

"Mom!"

* * *

 _Part 5/5_

 _Good morning/afternoon/night, guys._

 _First of all, I want to apologize for not posting last week. It was a combination of things, like laziness, work and a marathon of Korean dramas- seriously, I've been watching TV of all over the world my entire life (you guys know I'm from Argentina, so I grew up with those- then, I started to watch USA and England ones) but none caught me as straight as the asian ones (been throwing some Chinese in the mix too)._

 _A warning: you'd not want to look away. (If you like them too, PM so we can fan over them *giggles*)._

 _Anyway, I apologize for not posting and for not replying to PMs. It's not a proper excuse, but its the truth... so, here's the reward for the patience of you!_

 _ **The First Times** : 5 chapters! As I've been slacking my posting, I think five would be enough, right?_

 _A request by **ObeliskX**. I do hope that it's good enough, as I rewrote it and I didn't have the proper time to finish it, I'm sorry._

 _I'll be more constant next weekend, I can promise you that!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	20. First Meeting Grandparents - Hades

If Will was nervous about his Mom meeting Ana for the first time, Nico was about to have a heart attack.

Let's rewind a little.

Just like he bragged it to Naomi Solace about his beautiful new granddaughter, Apollo couldn't keep his mouth shut in Olympus or anywhere else. Apparently, minor goddesses were- and mortals as well -were enchanted by his part of the 'proud grandfather'. Girls would swoon over him and he would use the trick as if it was flowers to bees.

In one of this rants- he was always talking about the same over and over again -Hades was present and demanded to know what was all this ruckus about- yes, he used the word ' _ruckus_ '. Apollo, pretending he wasn't there before listening half the conversation, wrapped an arm around him and announced he was proud to share grandfather duties with him.

That made Hades summon Nico to explain the whole situation.

"So, you're telling me that Apollo's charming techniques are true this time?" Nico rolled his eyes at the statement, but simply nodded. "I see... And why I wasn't inform of it?"

"Father, you really would have accepted an invitation to meet a little girl who knows nothing of our world without giving anything away?"

"Good point, son." He accepted, nodding. Nico sighed in relief for a second. "Does she know now?"

"...why is that relevant, Father?"

"Why, obviously, cause I want to meet her." Hades explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She'd be my first grandchild and I, at least, want to meet her..."

Which is why Nico was paling more every passing second.

"Daddy, I don't think _Papà_ feels so good..." Ana pointed out to Will, who was finishing tying up her hair. The ponytail bounced slightly in her shoulders while turning to see her Dad with worry eyes.

" _Papà_ will be fine, sweetie... He's just a little nervous, that's all..." Will explained to her, smiling softly. Ana didn't look convinced but decided to not mention it anymore. Meanwhile, Will was dying in laughter inside at the panicked face Nico was showing at the world. So, he decided to break the tension. "Ana does notices something is up..." He whispered, watching as Nico's shoulders relaxed a little.

"I just cannot see a more opposite personality to Ana..."

"Ana will love her grandfather as much as he loves you, so stop worrying about it." Will interrupted his line of thoughts, just in time for the bell to ring. "I'll go get it." Will announced, getting up and answering the door. There, in all his gloomy and dark glory, was Lord Hades. "Lord Hades, welcome." Will bowed slightly, allowing him to get in.

"William..." Hades greeted him, politely. Nico had jumped from the couch as if he has a slinky on his seat and stayed standing there. Ana, however, was peeking from the kitchen at the pale and dressed-in-black man who looked exactly like her _Papà_. "Nico..."

"Father, glad you could make it." Nico finally spoke despite the nerves. It was up to Will again to break the tension.

"Would you like some refreshment, Lord Hades? I know is not summer, but we have lemonade or iced tea..." Hades simply nodded, but Will understood and went to the kitchen, where he winked at Ana, who immediately went to help him. A few minutes later, she was carefully carrying a tray with two lemonades and two iced teas. Both Ana and Hades stared at each other for a few seconds, before Ana smiled.

"Hello, Grandfather Hades." She had learnt that, unlike Grandpa Apollo- who didn't like much to be addressed as ' _grandpa_ ' -Hades was more formal and a little serious. So, she would be calling like that until he decided the opposite. However, everyone was shocked when Hades smiled softly at her.

"I think it's unfair that such a beautiful young lady knows my name but I don't know hers..." Both Nico and Will knew it was a bluff because it was the job of a god, but were impressed that he was keeping the charade. Ana simply blushed and giggled. "What's your name, young lady?"

"Anastassia, but everyone calls me Ana." She told him, also smiling.

"That tray looks kind of heavy... Allow me." Hades didn't wait for her reply and took the tray out of her hands and places it on top of the small table in front of them. Nico eyed his father with curiosity while Will smiled softly.

"Thank you. So..." Ana started to fidget a little in her place and it was an imminent sign that she wanted to ask something. "You really are the god of the Underworld...?" Hades nodded, not saying anything else. "Have you met Mommy and Daddy and Alex?" She whispered the end of her question.

All grown ups were left with gasps and tears in their throats. Ana hadn't dared to look up while making her question so she couldn't see the look of understanding and love that were around. Once again surprising everyone, Hades reached out for her hand and took it gently in his.

"I have." He admitted to her, softly. Ana was about to start crying, but Hades was quickly in continuing. "They have asked me about your new family and them and I couldn't be prouder that you got amazing parents..."

"Can- Can I see them, someday...?"

"Someday, when I hope you're old enough... That day, I'm sure both your families will be waiting for you in my throne room to have a big feast. What do you say?"

"Thank you." She launched at his arms, taking Hades by surprise, but he quickly wrapped his arms around his granddaughter under the shocked look of Nico. Will was biting his lip to avoid a laugh, but he couldn't resist to comment.

"I told you that she was going to like him..."

"Shut up, Solace."

* * *

 _I have decided to make Hades the most... liked grandparent for two reasons. One, I think this guys always gets bad rep and little love out there. Two, I wanted Ana to have a way to connect differently with each of them: Naomi will be the 'woman' in her life, Apollo the crazy one while Hades is more relatable to her._

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/night, guys._

 _I hope you guys are having a better weekend than me. You see, on Thursday I went to get some shots and nurses hit both my arms and now, I'm with annoying pain. Barely can move my right arm, which is frustrating, as I'm right handed_ 😓

 _Anyway! I'm here with your weekely doses of my stories. You may experience overload of cuteness, feelings and the need to jump onto the screen. If those symptoms get any worst, immediately check in the comment section for a doctor's appointment!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _As usual, if you have any requests, PM!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	21. First Hallowe'en

"So, Ana... What do you want to be for Hallowe'en?"

Before everyone knew it, Hallowe'en was around the corner.

Ana was more or less excited for the holiday, but not in a way that everyone should expect. She didn't want a costume or going door-to-door asking for candy. Both Will and Nico had spent the month wanting to know what kind of costume she wanted, to buy it or even ask 'Aunt Rachel' to do it- she had too much free time in her hands.

However, Ana was having a really hard time deciding on what to wear. She would constantly change her mind on what to be, not giving the adults time to buy or even order something. She would also change her mind about going trick-or-treat with the neighbors' kids. It was as if she wasn't excited about it.

" _Papà_ , why do we celebrate Hallowe'en?" She ended up asking from her stool in the kitchen, when the question came up again. Nico shared a glance with Will, both of them who were cooking, who was as confused as he was. "You're Italian, right _Papà_?"

"Technically speaking, yes _Principessa_... Why?" Nico raised an eyebrow upon the question.

"Did you guys celebrated Hallowe'en too there?"

"Uh, not that I remember, but I left Italy very little, so I wouldn't know..."

"It's a stupid holiday." Ana finished, surprising the adults.

"Watch your mouth, young lady and explain why you think is a silly holiday." Will scolded her, pinching her nose gently to break the tension. Ana huffed-not because of the nose pinching -and crossed her arms over her chest.

"At school, they say it's only for dressing up and give candy to kids, but that's not true, right?" She wondered, looking up at them. Nico rubbed his neck, trying to remind his old history lessons.

"Not entirely... The tradition comes from an even older one in the Celtic culture that allows the spirit of the dead to join the living, for a short time..."

"Like _Día de los Muertos_? There's a kid at school that celebrates that..."

"Yeah, more like that..." Will intevened, leaning on the counter of the kitchen. "Let me guess... You wanna celebrate the original instead of the commercial holiday?" Ana nodded, a little more cheerful than before. "But, there's a problem..." Ana frowned a little "We don't know how were the traditions back then!" Ana kept frowning, thoughtful.

"Can't we do some of our own?" She finally questioned, not very sure of it.

"But then, they wouldn't be the ancient one..." Nico pointed out, before mentally scolding himself for that. Ana nodded in understanding and left to her room. That she understood it didn't mean she liked it. Meanwhile, Nico and Will were discussing in whispers. "I didn't mean it!"

"I know you didn't." Will sighed, not angry at him. "I just don't know from where she got that idea, I mean... We encouraged her to get a costume for Hallowe'en..."

"You think my father could have any original texts of the time?" Nico suggested, earning a shrug.

"We don't lose anything with trying... Hallowe'en is tomorrow and I don't want her to hate the holiday just because we introduced her into a different world..." Will said, trying not to think about it. Nico placed a hand on his shoulder before smirking at him. "di Angelo, don't you dare-" Will never finished his threat as Nico had shadow-travelled away. "Bastard."

Ana ignored what had happened until the next morning. She had ignored her _Papà_ had slept on the couch because of his reckless impulse. Or that both adults had spent the night and early morning making preparations for the holiday. So, she was really surprised when she saw everything like a... like a cave? Why it was so dark?

"Our last member is already here..." Nico spoke, making his voice more thick. That was more funny, cause he couldn't make it correctly. Ana watched as her parents were wearing cloaks and hoods and the whole apartment was dark. "Ana, you have been chosen for the rebirth of an old tradition known as Samhain... Please, wear this cape." Behind her, Will placed a cloak with hood that was too big for her. However, she giggled and looked at them.

"Ana, do you swear to celebrate Samhain with respect, honoring the traditions of it, no matter what other people may think or say?" Will had placed a book in front of her, as if it was the Bible. Ana looked very serious while placing her hand on the book.

"I so swear!"

"Without further ado, we welcome you to the Samhain rebirth celebration!" Will announced, turning on the lights. The whole place was decorated with pumpkins and red leaves and other things Ana couldn't recognized.

"Alright, people! We have lots to do!" Nico called their attention, pulling out a scroll and reading it. "First order in business is breakfast... Unfortunately, Ana then you have to go to school, but once you get home, we have to honor the ones that are not with us, maybe we get a visit from Grandfather Hades and some spooky tales, before taking this young lady trick-or-treating."

Ana didn't care that she was going to wear a costume or going trick-or-treat later. This was even better than she could expect! She had heard all the kids at school talking about costumes and candy and... well, that was it! She would have something to look forward to once she came back from school. Immediately, she went to dress in her uniform while she left her parents smiling in the living room.

"She looks very happy now..."

"Yeah, it was worthy to stay up all night. I might need a nap before my shift..."

"You're still sleeping on the couch for the stunt you pull!"

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening!_

 _I can't believe we're on the last day of September... I was wondering myself where did it go all the time, but the answer would probably will not be of my own like, so I'll skip it *wink wink*. Anyway, tomorrow we start October and the next thing we want to know, we'll be making lines for Christmas' trees and last-minute-presents!_

 _For today, this is gonna be my present for you..._

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 1 chapter! I wanna say thank you to all the reviewers out there! Keep me going, knowing you like it!_

 _I'll see you all in October then!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses._


	22. First Birthday

Right after the initial scare of Hallowe'en, Nico and Will had something else to worry about.

Ana's first birthday with them was in fifteen days!

The first thing they did was make their parents swear, so swear and super swear that they wouldn't be absent from the celebration. Then, they made them swear they wouldn't cause any mess or leave early or outdo themselves or even argue between themselves! Naomi didn't care much, as long as she could spend time with them.

Apollo and Hades were two different stories.

Apollo wanted to go with a bang, call the Muses and even hire some big celebrity to entertain them. Will almost had a heart attack when he heard the plans. Hades, though not that extravagant, wanted to help with the organization, but his ideas were outdated and kind of down creepy. Nico simply shook his head in desperation.

In the end, both gods had to simply fulfill the task of guests and loving grandparents who brought presents and have a good time. Apollo asked if he could bring someone and Will prohibited, mainly because he didn't want to see his Dad's new conquer. Hades did the same request, but was more of knowing if Persephone could be trusted with the girl.

Ana was ignorant with all this. She had kept herself busy with homework and tests, as she didn't want to think in presents and parties. Her parents already spoil her enough and she didn't have enough friends to invite to a party. She knew her Dad and _Papà_ will want to make a deal out of it, but she was hoping for a tea party and that's it.

She woke up the day she was turning nine years very sleepy and tired. She was surprised the alarm clock hadn't sounded, but she got dressed for school and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't feel like she was nine. She looked the same as yesterday. Shrugging, she opened the door of her room and gasped at the sight.

The entire apartment had been redecorated with banners and flowers around. The number nine was around the place, on mirrors, on walls and even on doors! It was a nine party! Still surprised, she walked to the kitchen and her Dad and Papà were waiting for her, both with their hands on their backs and smiling.

"Happy birthday, _Principessa_." Nico greeted her. Ana blushed and run to hug her parents' legs, happy they hadn't forgotten her birthday. After they were released, they knelt in front of her, smiling. "Ready?"

"For what, _Papà_?" She asked, confused. She had everything she wanted.

"Well, you have to pick..." Will explained, smirking. "One of us has a present and one of us has a cake... Choose and we'll see what happens..." Ana stared at her parents and put a thinking face. Both options were good, but she had to pick one. Frowning, not knowing what she was going to get, she pointed at Will, who pulled a small cupcake from behind him with a candle.

"You know what that means..." Nico chuckled, showing a small orange box with a bow. Giggling, Ana grabbed Will's cupcake and offered it to him. "Ana, you're suppose to blow the candle..." He reminded her, who shook her head.

"I want Dad to make the wish!" She insisted. The grown ups shared a look and shrugged before Will closed his eyes and blew the candle. Ana immediately celebrated that fact.

"Yay!" She clapped before biting the chocolate-frosting-vanilla cupcake. She offered some to Nico, who took a bite and then, Will took a bite of it, finishing it. Ana smiled and cleaned her fingers before kissing both their cheeks. "Best birthday ever!"

"But the day is not even over!" Will pouted, surprising Ana, who opened her eyes wide. "Today, someone special will take you to school..."

"Who? Who?" Ana wanted to know, jumping in her place. Right at that second, the door bell rang and Nico went to get it, before coming back with... "Grandma!" Ana rushed to hug her, while Naomi picked her up, twirling her around and laughing along. "You gonna take me to school today?"

"Why, of course!" Naomi complied, she was there for that. "And maybe, you get a surprise when you get out too..." Ana's eyes couldn't be bigger.

"More surprises...?" She whispered, before her little eyes began to water and sob in her grandmother's arms. Neither Will or Nico expected this reaction, but Naomi was handling it like a pro, rubbing the little girl's back and whispering things in her ear. "Thank you..."

"Thank your Dad and _Papà_ , sweetie... They planned this whole day for you." Ana didn't need to be told twice and went to hug her parents tight to her. She was hugging to tight, Will feared she would get stuck to them. Not that he minded much about it. Will could notice how Nico was trying to keep it together for her, but he was getting emotional too.

"Thank you. This is the best birthday ever!"

"You're more than welcome, sweetie..." Will assured her, rubbing her back before wiping the tears off her eyes. "Now, why don't we have a special breakfast before Grandma takes you to school?" Ana nodded and went to get her apron, to Naomi's immense surprise.

"Should she be cooking?" Naomi looked at her son and son-in-law, confused. Nico simply smirked.

"It's a special occasion and we have to eat a special breakfast..." Was the reply the woman got, specially since they were both helping her. She thought of the old saying and, with a defeated smile, decided to join them.

If you can't beat them, join them!

* * *

 _Just in case your math is going wrong, Ana's birthday is November 15th._

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening_

 _I know is late, but I woke up late, sue me, guys! Hehe!_

 _I have nothing much to share with you guys today, except that last night was the inauguration of the Youth Olympic Games, a celebration that Buenos Aires is hosting and started last night! My insides are having a debate about it, because for one, I'm all in favor of sports and unification and the sorts, but... do you really need to block practically all access towards downtown for it?!_

 _An internal debate._

 _Anyway! Today's chapter is_ _ **The First Times**_ _, as you can see... But tomorrow! I have a special story for tomorrow, as tomorrow is a special day for me... *wink wink*. Also! I have already the birthday presents of this month... and next! (you guys know who you are!) I have to speed up for Christmas and get ready new stories for New Year! Any recommendation of which couple to use? PM me or comment!_

 _I'll see you guys next weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	23. First Meeting Demigods - Reyna and Dylan

That particular Saturday was anything but ordinary.

Ana was completing some homework while Will was in stand-by, to see if she needed help at all. Nico was out, visiting _Aunt Reyna_ and _Uncle Dylan_ , so the sunshine duo was alone. However, Will was in stand-by mainly because they had dropped the hint about meeting the family. Ana was happy with the little family, but someday, she had to make it bigger.

"So, _Principessa_... Are you ready to meet the family next week?" Will asked her, trying to make conversation.

"I'm still nervous, Dad..." Ana confessed, stopping her pen on the paper. "What if they don't like me? Will you return me then?" The last part was said so low, Ana thought Will wouldn't answer it. She was really scared and didn't want to be a disappointment. To her surprise, her Dad's arms were around her and she clung to him tight.

"They're gonna _love_ you, don't worry..." Will assured her, stroking her hair. "And, they be damned if they don't like you!" She giggled a little listening to that.

"Have you been reading to her _Pride & Prejudice_ again?" Both turned around, surprised to hear Nico. Without ceremonies, Ana let go of Will and rushed to greet him with a hug.

"Only when is _Classic Thrusday_..." Will poked his tongue out. Ana chuckled and Nico shook his head. "Why are you here so early, by the way?"

"Reyna, well... her water broke?" Nico's words were a little insecure, but Will gasped and squeaked, surprising everyone.

"What are we waiting for?! We need to go see her!" Will was rushing to find his coat from the rack, before meeting Nico's curious look "Nico, Jasper is in California, Hylla in Seattle... Percabeth is researching in Australia and Frazel is on a trip down in Brazil. We. _Need_. Us. To. Be. There. Then. We. _Will_. Go" He emphasized word by word, not leaving room to argue.

"Fine, fine!" Nico gave in, grumbling. " _Principessa_ , go grab your coat too." Ana seemed frozen in her place for a second, unsure.

"O...OK." She mumbled, grabbing her coat. The family of three was on the streets soon, driving to the hospital to greet the newcomers into the family. Ana, chatty Ana, was very quiet and it didn't take Will or Nico much to figure out why.

"Relax, sweetie..." Will turned around to look at her. "They're gonna be delightful you're there..."

"I don't know..." She sighed, but quickly changed the topic. "Dad, who is Frazel?" Will chuckled at it, while Nico snorted behind the wheel.

"Told you to stop talking like that..." He pointed out. Will, very maturely, poked his tongue out again.

"It's your cousin's wife's fault!" He argued, not behaving very maturely at the moment.

"She can't control it..." Nico said, more to Ana than to him. "Frazel is, what your _Aunt_ Piper call, a ship." He could see Ana's confused look on him, not understanding what he was talking about. "Not _a_ ship as you think, a ship as a relation _ship_ name. She fusions the names of the couple and she calls them like that..."

"For example, your Aunt Hazel and Uncle Frank are _Frazel_." A little gasp was heard and Will could see the lightbulb on top of Ana's head.

"You guys have a ship name?" Nico turned red, but Will was laughing.

"We have several!" Ana's eyes opened in shock at Will's words. "First, it was _Willo_ , but-"

"Sounded like a tree."

"Then, we were _Nilliam_ -"

"I refused to be called as a boy band member."

"Finally, your Aunt Piper and her siblings settled with _Solangelo._ "

"Doesn't sound bad..." Ana recognized, thinking, while they exited the car and walked into the hospital. "Does that mean I'm a _Solangelo_ too?"

"Why, of course!" Will didn't waste time and picked her up, hugging her. Ana watched from his arms as they walked around the hospital with confidence until they reached destination. There was a man pacing around the hallway and, when he heard them walking by, he stopped and looked at Nico, kind of sad. _That must be Uncle Dylan..._

"They- they told me a surgery was better..." Will immediately put Ana down and patted the Dylan's shoulder. Ana watched him: he had light skin, but he looked paler with the worry. His hair was black, but not like Nico's. He had black hair, in a very ' _I-woke-up-like-this_ ' way, curly. His eyes were blue, but they could easily be red because of all the effort he was doing in not crying.

"Dylan, relax... Nico, stay with them, I'm going in with Reyna." Will took command of the situation, walking into the room without warning. Ana, knowing that nothing was going to happen if her _Papà_ was around, decided to be brave and greet his new Uncle.

"Hullo, Uncle Dylan..." She whispered to him, blush coloring her cheeks. He kneeled next to her, a little calmer and hugged her while looking at Nico.

"She's adorable, Nico..." The proud father in Nico made an appearance with a smile.

"Think. In a few hours, you'll have three of your own." After that, it was Ana's work to entertain her new Uncle, so he was distracted from what was going on in the room. But she couldn't pull the act for long, as tiredness was making an appearance and she was starting to fall asleep in Dylan's lap, who was chatting with Nico. Was in that moment when Will, all smiles, show up again.

"Congrats, _Daddy._ " He teased Dylan, but Dylan didn't care. He started to laugh in relief and hug everyone around. After his hug, Will turned to Ana. "Wanna meet Aunt Reyna, _Principessa_?" Tiredness and sleepiness gone, Ana nodded, grabbing his hand and following him into the room. Reyna was tired and resting next to a crib with three babies dressed in green outfits. She had her long hair tied up and messy, but she was smiling too "Reyna, this is Anastassia, your new niece."

"Hi..." The mentioned one waved at Reyna. "Are you feeling OK?" She chuckled and nodded.

"She's beautiful, Will..." Shy Ana made an appearance, blushing and hiding behind her Dad. "And shy like Nico."

"Yeah, she is..." Will smiled at his daughter, making her smile back.

She could imagine all the fun hours with her new cousins!

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, guys._

 _First, I want to wish a happy be-late (cause, technically, it's celebrated on the 12th) Race/Diversity/Discovery of America Day. The day has so many names, I hope no one takes it wrong, which is why I'll explain that in Argentina, we celebrate the day Christopher Columbus arrived for the first time to "India" October 12th 1492. You know the story._

 _However, we have more important things to do today... like today's posting!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 1 chapter! As always, and even though I don't reply to the comments lately, I read them and they make me really happy! Thank you! *muack*_

 _I'll see you guys next week!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	24. First Meeting Demigods - Holidays 1

After the overwhelmed that was the first meeting with Reyna and Dylan, both Nico and Will decided that Thanksgiving should be celebrated with the fewest people as possible. Which reduced the invitation list to simply Will's Mom, Naomi. She had not even one complain, as she wasn't sure what would happen if Apollo stuck his nose this time.

Christmas, however, was an entire different matter.

"Nico! We got mail!" Will announced, once he started to check the arriving mail. Ana was at school and Nico was just got out the shower. Curious as why they would get mail rather than Iris Messages, Nico walked out their room and saw Will holding a letter as if he was waiting for something to happen.

"Think is a bomb letter?" Nico chuckled, before the letter landed on his face. Obviously, Will had tossed it at him. Grabbing it, Nico recognized the messy handwriting that was written in the outside of the envelope and opened it, more curious than ever, only to find three invitations inside.

 _You're cordially invited to our Christmas' Celebration._  
 _When? Obviously, December 24th and December 25th._  
 _(In case of not being able to come both days, please inform so)._  
 _Where? The Jackson-Chase household._

 _The Jackson-Chase family._

 _PS, Will you can bring your Mom, if you want. The extra invitation is for her._

The last bit was added with Percy's messy handwriting, while the invitations were written by Annabeth's impressive calligraphy. Both grown ups shared a glance and Will shrugged. This demanded a call to Percy and Annabeth to know exactly who was invited. They didn't want to expose Ana to lots of people at the same time.

So, when Ana came back from school with Nico, she was very surprised to see Will there, as she knew he had practice at that time.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Ana wondered, walking to him, Nico behind her. Will smiled and patted the couch next to him. Both her and Nico sat down to talk. "Did something happen? Did I do something...?" She asked, a little scared of it. Will put her fears at ease by hugging her.

" _Principessa_ , we have something we would like to ask you?" Will started, looking at her. Curious, Ana listened. " _Papà_ and I got an invitation of a Christmas celebration and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us-"

"Is Aunt Reyna and Uncle Dylan gonna be there?" She cut Will, hopeful, and Nico hated to burst her bubble.

"Not for Christmas, _Principessa_ , but they will for New Years... Still have to adapt to three babies..." Nico explained. Ana pouted and looked down, as she wanted to see them and play with the triplets. "But, you get to meet my cousins, if you want to go..." Ana looked up, curious.

"Uncle Percy? And Aunt Thalia?" She named and Will nodded.

"Probably Aunt Hazel and Uncle Jason too... with their couples and babies, of course... Now that I think about it, that apartment is gonna be really crowded." Will pointed out, missing the point for a second. Nico rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers on his face as a 'call to Earth' signal, which made Ana laugh. "Anyway, you're up to?"

"Grandma Naomi is invited too." Ana didn't have to think it twice. If Grandma Naomi was there, it didn't matter if she was bored or not, she could spend time with her if she didn't like those people.

The time between the invitation's sending and the party felt like short for everyone. With both Will and Nico doing practices and residencies, and Ana being taken around for Christmas' present shopping, the days felt normal, until the night of the party. Dad and _Papà_ told her that she could go dressed up the way she wanted, so she picked some jeans and a shirt, her favorite warm jacket and her Mom's necklace around her.

With everything and everyone loaded in the car, Ana decided to distract herself watching the snow fall from the window. It was going to be her first snowed Christmas with her new family and she was enjoying it very much, it didn't matter if she was going to meet lots of people. Will took care of her, while Nico took care of the presents. Grandma Naomi was in charge of ringing the bell.

"Will! Nico! Welcome everyone!" A woman with blonde curly hair opened the door and hugged Will tight. Ana assumed, by the tales and stories she was told, that must be Aunt Annabeth. "Come in, come in!"

" _Oncle_ Nico!" Ana saw a baby running their way and attached himself onto her _Papà's_ legs, while looking up. " _Pwesents_!" That alone made everyone chuckle and the blonde woman frowned.

"Now, Luke. Not all presents are for you, got it?" The baby, obviously named Luke, smiled at who Ana assumed it was his mother and rushed around the house screaming ' _Dadda!_ '. "Sorry about that, but he's more like Percy in certain areas..." She apologized, before kneeling down at Ana's height, who held Dad's jeans tight. "And you must be Ana, right?"

"You're Aunt Annabeth?" Ana tilted her head, earning a nod. "I know lots about you!" Annabeth raised her eyebrows, surprised by that fact. "Daddy says I'm really really intelligent like you, and _Papà_ says you're really really god at making Uncle Percy behave-"

"Hey! I resent that!" A male voice butted in, making Ana squeak in surprise and hide behind Will. The man who was talking had black hair and beard and was smiling playfully. " _DeathBreath_ , what have you been telling your daughter about me?" Nico smirked and stroked Ana's hair.

"I'll never tell, _KelpHead_." Nico fought back, making Will chuckle and Annabeth smack the back of Percy's head.

"Ouch! _WiseGirl_!"

"You will behave if you want your blue cheesecake for dessert." Percy immediately put a puppy look, looking for forgiveness, but Ana had to say something.

"But, Aunt Annabeth! Blue food is yucky!"

" _DeathBreath_ , you corrupted my niece!"

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/night, my fellow readers!_

 _First of all, I want to say, from this side of the world... Happy Mother's Day! Yeah, I know we don't celebrate in March, like most of you- I honestly don't know why in October, but must be a commercial thing -but I want to wish all the mothers out there a nice day!_

 _To celebrate it, let's see the updates of today!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _Also, I'd like to say that I'm working already in my Christmas' stories and I'd welcome any stories I haven't done. If I did, I'd let you know!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	25. First Christmas

Will must have gotten some residual prophetic abilities from his father, because he was right.

The Jackson-Chase apartment was crowded!

As they had arrived early, Naomi immediately spotted Sally and Paul in the kitchen-dining room and began a conversation about kids and grandkids that had them all laughing and looking nostalgic. Estelle, Percy's sister, was looking around while staying close to her Mom's legs. Luke, the only baby around, would go get her, to play, but with little success.

Ana stayed as close to Nico and Will as she could, similar to Estelle. But while Estelle looked scared and kind of bored, Ana was the total opposite. The reason she was staying close was because she didn't have permission to roam around!

Soon, other people started to arrive at the house, leaving it a bit crowded. Aunt Annabeth will greet everyone at the door and Will would introduced them to her. She blushed hard when a woman by the name of Piper began saying that she had a fantastic sense in fashion and shouldn't let her parents dress her up. Will made a fake scandal afterwards.

When _Uncle_ Frank arrived, Estelle lost her shyness and ran to him, hugging him tight and asking him- what Ana thought it was definitely _impossible_ and that she was asking about something totally different -to do certain kinds of animals. Ana screamed in surprise behind Will when the man who was holding Estelle soon turned into a pony, trotting Estelle around the house and everyone was acting as if it was normal.

When Luke saw the pony, he began clapping and chant the words ' _Oncle Frack_ ' and ' _dofin_ '. Aunt Annabeth had to pick him up and remind him that ' _that can only be done when water was around_ '. Ana saw the look Luke gave his Dad, as if saying ' _I want water!_ '. Uncle Percy, despite his childhood behavior, shook his head and, well... Luke showed everyone how extremely displeased he was.

The last person to arrive was _Aunt_ Thalia. Ana had heard tales about her, but she didn't expect her to be really young. She now could see the different stages of age in the woman, Grandma Naomi and Sally- she insisted she could call her _Grandma_ -, Aunts Annabeth, Piper and Hazel, and now, Aunt Thalia.

She didn't think twice and voiced it.

" _Papà_ , I'm a baby!" She told Nico, who had to do a double take. At first, he thought she was playing, but seeing the serious look on her face knew this was no play. "I'm _really_ young!" She stressed the word ' _really_ ' that sounded ' _reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally_ '. Uncle Jason, who was talking to Nico, chuckled and kneeled in front of her.

"You're a very lucky girl, then..." Ana tilted her head, not understanding. "You know how many of Aunt Piper's sisters would be jealous of you for saying that?" Ana blushed and hid behind Nico's legs with a smile, while Nico smirked and patted her head softly.

"Remind me to never introduce them without any backup..."

Soon, dinner was ready and everyone was juggling to get on their seats. To Ana's big surprise, Grandpa Paul- yes, he insisted too -sat at the head of the table. To his right, Estelle, Uncle Percy, Luke, Aunt Annabeth, Aunt Thalia, Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper. To his left, Grandma Sally, Grandma Naomi, Dad, herself, _Papà_ , Aunt Hazel and Uncle Frank.

"Before we begin..." He got up from his seat with his glass in his hand. "I know I'm no Greek or anything, but I think is fair to give the usual offering..." Ana frowned. They never did offerings at home, and offerings to whom? She looked at Dad's plate and saw that he was separating some pieces of his food. Will looked at her and smiled.

"It's an offering for Grandpa Apollo." Ana kept frowning, but looked at her plate now. Sensing her confusion, Will put her at ease. "You don't have to... It's a Camp tradition." Happier, Ana noticed that Estelle didn't do it too, but Grandma Sally did, so she guessed Estelle was like her. Doubts vanished, she began to eat, making delight noises. But a question popped to mind.

"Grandma Sally..." She asked, getting the attention of the table. "Why Uncle Percy likes blue food? Is he an alien?" Half the table snickered, trying to keep the laugh in, though Uncle Percy showed a pout. Grandma Sally, however, smiled and chuckled softly.

"That would be my fault, sweetie... You see, before marrying Grandpa Paul, I was married to someone else." Her eyes lighted and Ana was scared to ask. "That man once said that blue food didn't exist while I said it did. And, from then on, I've been doing blue food... Plus, is your Uncle's favorite color."

"Oh." Was all Ana could say. Now, she had a explanation, not one she wanted, but had one. Dedided, she turned to Nico. " _Papà_ , I don't want blue food... Can I have orange food instead?" The request was made so naturally that everyone was waiting for Nico's reply, who simple nodded with a smile and Ana kept eating, happily.

"He sure is wrapped around her little finger..." Ana missed Thalia's whispered comment to Annabeth, who smiled at her in return.

"I think is because she looks lots like Bianca..."

"I did noticed that..." Thalia agreed before changing the subject and asking loudly at Jason when was he making her a proper Aunt. Jason blushed hard and was up to Piper to share the good news they were hiding. Ana clapped along and looked around the table, smiling.

She had an Uncle who controls the water.

An Aunt who is super smart.

An Uncle who can fly.

An Aunt who can make everyone do whatever she wanted.

An Uncle who can shift into any animal!

An Aunt who can find riches everywhere.

An Aunt who will be forever young.

A Dad who had magic healing abilities.

A _Papà_ who can talk to the dead.

Being adopted was the best thing that ever happened to her!

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, guys!_

 _First of all... Wow, how fast October went by! I can't believe it, I was pretty sure that last week was the first week of the month but now... I mean, guys! In three days is Halloween!_

 _Anyway, today I'm posting double as it's the birthday of a close friend and collab of mine, **ReeReeWithAngst**! Happy birthday! This chapter is also dedicated to **Heroesinmyfanfiction** , whose birthday is the day after tomorrow... Happy birthday to you too!_

 _So! Onto today's posting!_

 _ **The First Times** : 1 chapter! I had to write this chapter cause someone (looking at you, **Ashuri Benturi** ) asked for a second part... hope is funny enough!_

 _ **17 Reasons** : 1 Octachel chapter! I hope you guys like my present to you!_

 _See you next week!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_

 _PS, I assumed I posted yesterday when I did not. Apologies._


	26. First Meeting Demigods - Holidays 2

After the success of Chirstmas, Nico and Will decided to introduce Ana to the whole gang.

That included Clarisse, Rachel and Leo, among a few others.

Ana, who at first was really scared of being introduced to lots of new people, was suddenly waiting anxiously for New Year's. The reason she told her Dad and _Papà_ was that Uncle Dylan and Aunt Reyna were going to be there and she could see the triplets. But she was very excited to meet a lot of new people too. She had a great time playing with Luke last time.

So, she kept asking how long until they left for the party.

" _Papà_ , when do we leave for the party...?" Nico sighed and looked at her innocent and bright face. He knew she was doing it on purpose, but he had never seen her this excited or smiling since her ' _accident_ ' at school that leaded to this ' _demigod disclosure_ ' mess.

"Ana, me and Dad already told you we'll leave around 4... It's only 9am yet, so we have plenty of time to get ready and for you to take a nap..." Nico repeated to her, smiling softly. "You don't wanna be sleepy when the triplets come, right?" Ana shook her head and, as fast as she had arrived, she headed to her room and came out with a fluffy towel, confusing Nico. "What's with the towel?"

"I sleep better after a warm bath." She innocently explained, making Nico chuckle and help her to get a bath. Thirty minutes later, he was closing the door of her room, where she had actually fallen asleep for her nap, leaving him to do lunch and wait for Will, who had gone in a last-minute shift to the hospital.

When Will returned, he found Nico and Ana having lunch. Or finishing their lunch.

"Dad!" Ana greeted him, dragging him to the bath after a hug. Will, shocked, barely glanced at Nico before disappearing on the bathroom. "Shower and come eat lunch! You need to take a nap later, so we can stay awake for the party!" Will glanced behind Ana, seeing Nico's not-so-straight face and nodded.

"Right you are, _Principessa_!" Will agreed, before gesturing to take his clothes off. Ana squeaked and rushed out, leaving the adult laughing at her antics. "How excited is she?"

"I argued logically that she cannot fall asleep in the party to make her take a nap before lunch." Nico told him, looking proud. Will rolled his eyes at him.

"You realize she has to take another one after lunch, since she won't be able to stay up?" Nico's smile disappeared, replaced by grumbles and left the bathroom while Will shook his head, chuckling. Right after his fast-but-very-needed shower, Will found the members of his family waiting for him around the table.

"Feeling better, Daddy?" Will smiled and kissed Ana's forehead, before digging into lunch, where he started to tell Nico about the hospital and sorts. Though she fought it, the chat made Ana bored and sleepy and soon, she was closing her eyes while leaning on Will's side. He took her to their bed and let her sleep there.

Ana ignored that neither grown up took a nap, so she was full with energy when she woke up to get dressed. The adrenaline was too much for her and both Nico and Will could see so. The only downside of the party was that Naomi had gotten a hotel room near by- though everyone had insisted she stayed at the apartment -and they had to go pick her up.

From Nico's point of view, Ana had a couple of slinks on her. One on her butt and a couple on her cheeks. She could not stay still or stop smiling, no matter how hard she tried to stop it. She just couldn't. Grandma Naomi didn't help things when she appeared, as Ana transformed into a chatterbox about nonsenses. Nonsenses that Naomi took very seriously.

"We are here!" Nico announced, smirking. Not five seconds later, Ana had rushed to the door and rang the bell of the big house. Opening the door was a very familiar woman to all. "Hello, Reyna. Sorry we're early, but-"

"Aunt Reyna!" Ana cut in, hugging Reyna's legs, careful of not hurting the baby she was holding. "I've missed you at Christmas, but _Papà_ said you and Uncle Dylan had to get used to three babies... I met Uncle Percy's baby, Luke and he's always getting into trouble! And Aunt Piper is huge! And Aunt Thalia was making joke to Uncle Jason, you should have seen it!"

The adult around her couldn't help but to laugh at her antics and were surprised how fast she delivered the events of Christmas to the Trentons. Once Ana saw little Eliana was sleeping on her mother's arms, she kept quiet and allowed everyone inside the house. Dylan, who was busy setting the table, soon found himself a helper in her little hands, while Reyna talked to the early guests.

"Like we were saying..." Will continued the apology from before. "...that bundle of energy couldn't keep still until she was here... She _really_ wanted to be here..."

"It's always a pleasure to have you. You too, Naomi." Reyna thanked them, making Naomi smile.

"Don't worry, dear... Between me and Sally, and why not Tristan, we can give you plenty of advices..." The woman comforted the first-time mother, who sighed in relax. "I understand dealing with one, but three? Honey, I'll help you." That comment made Reyna chuckle while placing her baby on the crib along with her siblings.

"Dylan is without sleep since last night..." She confessed, making Will rush to Dylan's side to notice he was trying to stay awake listening to Ana.

"Sweetie, why don't we let Uncle Dylan to rest a little? We can help around, what do you say?" It didn't took a lot of convincing from Ana's side, as she nodded and guided her ' _Uncle_ ' to the couch.

"Don't worry, Uncle Dylan, if the babies wake up, I'll make them sleep." She promised, earning a smile from everyone around her. "You have to start the year with energy!"

"To eat your Aunt's food too!"

"That's Uncle Percy's job!"

* * *

 _Morning/afternoon/evening!_

 _I will start by saying that I'm surprised. Surprised by what, you ask? Well, let me answer that with another question... Where the Hades has the year gone to?! That's right, I cannot believe that I'm already talking Christmas and presents and the amount of things we have to do in between!_

 _Anyway, I rather not stress myself over that yet, so I'm contributing to your relaxing and normal Sunday schedule with today's posting!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 1 chapter! Thank you for your comments, I value every single one of them! *kisses with blue chocolate chips cookies*_

 _I'll see you guys next week!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	27. First New Year's Eve

In record time, Ana had turned into the hostess of the Trentons' party.

As soon as Dylan had fallen asleep on the couch and Reyna was relaxing while talking to Naomi, Ana made herself at home under the watchful eyes of her parents. She finished setting the table and checked on the turkey Reyna had on the oven. She found a small wheeled trolley and made some drinks- non alcoholic drinks, as when she grabbed the first bottle of gin, Will had it out of her hands -and offered lemonade and water to everyone.

After a while, Eliana, Dante and Divina had woken up and Ana checked on them, ignoring the adults. She was actually behaving like a big sibling and that made wonder both Nico and Will if she wanted siblings of her own. That immediately changed when Ana came holding Dante with her hands and away from her, wrinkling her nose.

"New diaper!" She mumbled, leaving the grownups laughing at her antics. Godfather Nico did the honors while Reyna talked to her niece about trivial things like school and the Christmas' dinner. Soon, it was time for people to actually come and Ana stood by the door while the Trentons were getting ready. The first guest was a familiar face. "Uncle Percy!"

"Ana!" Percy picked her up and twirled her around, earning giggles from her. "You're here early."

"I'm the hostess!" She anonunced, leaving both Percy and Annabeth shocked.

"She's the co-hostess, as she's been helping us around the house." Reyna explained to the baffled couple once she appeared on view. "Welcome to my home..." Ana was placed down and went to wait for the new guest, this time a couple she didn't know but didn't take long to recognize. Especially by the pointy-elfish ears.

" _Papà_! _Tio_ Leo is here!" Ana announced before letting a very surprised Calypso and a chuckling Leo inside.

"Got yourself a little maid, di Angelo?" He joked, earning a stern look from Nico.

"Watch it, it's my daughter-"

"Look out! _Papa Bear_ on the loose- ouch, _Sunshine_!" Much like Annabeth with Percy, Calypso had smacked Leo's backhead, earning a giggling kid who had witnessed the whole scene. "I was joking, geez..."

"It's Reyna's house. You promised to behave."

"Oh, great..." A new voice made Ana turn to the still open door. A couple with a baby girl was standing there. "Valdez arrived before us..."

"Hullo, Aunt Clarisse." Ana greeted her, smiling. "Hi, Uncle Chris." She waved at them, though she immediately hid behind Will's legs.

"Got yourself a squirt, Solace?"

"I'm not a squirt! I'm ten!" Ana proudly announced, before blushing and hiding again. Clarisse smirked and ruffled her hair a little.

"Got spine, kiddo. Keep it up." Chris simply winked at her, before setting his daughter down and helping her walk inside the house. "Who is missing?"

"Frank and Hazel, Jason and Piper. We don't know if Thalia is coming. The Stolls, obviously and Rachel-"

"Aunt Rachel is here!" Ana sprinted towards the door to see a loud redheaded woman with her arms open and full of bags. "And there's my soon-to-be favorite niece!" With nowhere to hide, Ana was greeted with the 'pinching cheeks' before she laughed and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, sweetie. Daddy behaves wrong and I'll put him in place!"

"Daddy behaves nicely, thanks Rachel!" Will complained to her, earning a chuckle from Ana, who shared an accomplice look with Rachel before bursting in laughs. "Thanks a lot, Ana..." Will fake complained to her, before Ana hugs him.

"I love you too, Daddy..." She pouted, making doe eyes. Will chuckled and kissed her cheeks around and loudly before he set her down.

"Go in, I think Aunt Reyna needs a hand with the drinks." Not needed to be told twice, Ana went in search of her trolley and delivered the drinks around that the grownups had prepared. It was easy for her to talk to strangers when having something to do.

Though she wasn't in charge of the door anymore, Ana liked the trolley better. Soon, Silena, Clarisse and Chris' daughter, was following her around, wanting to do the same. Ana patiently taught her and, in the end, it was Silena the one doing it. Luke, however, liked to poke her around so she would chase him. Sure, at first was nice, but soon she was tired of it.

Soon, and before anyone knew it, it was 10pm and the babies around the house were yawning and crying because they were sleepy. And, though she fought it with all her strength, Ana started to yawn too. She also made a fuzz when Nico picked her up and took her to the guest room.

"But, _Papà_... I'm not sleepy..." She complained, though she yawned at the end of the sentence, making the grownups chuckle a little.

"Sure you're not, _Principessa_..." Nico smirked, especially when she leaned her head on his shoulder and immediately fell asleep. Nico placed her on the bed, covering her with her coat before closing the door behind her. Obviously, he was not ready for the conspirator smiles that came his way. "What?"

"Oh, just admit it, Neeks!" Rachel started, smiling. "She has you wrapped around her little finger!" Nico blushed, but tried to keep his dignity.

"She has yet misbehaved, so it's natural that I spoil her once in a while..."

"Sure, _Papà_... Whatever you say..." Reyna mocked him, smiling, making the rest of the demigods to chuckle softly at him. Will simply wrapped an arm around Nico, who looked fake upset.

"Why aren't they annoying you too?"

"Oh, that's because I simply admit it... You, however, get all flustered and it's adorably funny!" Nico blushed more and groaned in defeat while Will poke his cheek at the end of his statement. However, deep down inside, he took a decision.

He would not change this for nothing in the world.

* * *

 _Morning/Afternoon/Evening!_

 _Gonna start by saying that is not a pretty day here today. It has actually been raining since yesterday morning, practically non-stop! Its raining soo much, that my parents and I started to think about Christmas and presents and food! I mean, we're one month ahead! Excuse you, laziness!_

 _Anyway, so today I'm here with an extra announce! This week (to be more exact, in 4 days) is one of my best friends and, obviously, I'll be posting the correspondent birthday story for her and you all. Of course, it's a Chrisse, in case you're wondering *wink wink*_

 _Now, yes! Onto the story!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 1 chapter! Thanks for everyone who reads this story, makes me really happy! (And for the anonymous' comment who asked about Dylan, yes Dylan is mortal and not the crazy wind spirit at the beginning of_ _ **TLH**_ _... I wanna think that either Jason or Piper would have warned Reyna about it. I just liked the name. Also, blue cookies for you, because it means you were paying attention while reading_ _ **HoO**_ _and not skipping! *gives the cookies* )_

 _Well, boys and girls, I'll have to go face the rainy weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	28. First Demigod Scare

The cold days of January were attractive to stay at home and do nothing.

That was the thought of the Solace-di Angelo while walking down the busy streets of New York.

It all had started innocently enough, as both Will and Nico were tired that weekend and didn't want to cook. Ana thought it was OK and decided they should order some food, when a call interrupted the plans of the family. Apparently, some big accident had happened and needed extra hands in the hospital to help around with the incoming patients.

With Mrs. Fraiser still visiting her family, neither grown up had someone to look after Ana, and though she promised not to make any mess and be a good girl if left alone, they took her along, quoting that they couldn't find a last-minute babysitter because ' _they weren't planning to do this_ '. Nico was more than happy to use the ' _guilt-trip_ ', especially since the place could be a trigger for his daughter about past traumas.

After warming Ana up once they arrived to the hospital, her instructions were simple: stay in the reception until either Will or Nico went to pick her up. Ana nodded, thinking to herself what would she do in a hospital is she wasn't seeing a doctor. Everything for her was pretty boring- even the cooing from the nurses when they realized she was Dr. Solace and Dr. di Angelo's daughter -until she saw _her_.

She wasn't very pretty, but what caught her eye was that everyone else seemed to _believe_ she was. She would smile and all guys around would follow her. Ana hadn't had the boy-chat yet, but wasn't like her classmates that thought boys were yucky or had cooties- living with two males helped -but, for the life of her, she couldn't understand _why_ they were following her.

"Please, let me help you..." One of the guys said to the woman, when they passed by the reception's desk. Ana paid attention and saw that the boy was bleeding from one side of the head. She noticed too that the woman was paying no attention to him, but licking her lips and looking at the wound the guy had, smiling. _Weird..._

"Of course you can help me..." The woman replied back, kind of low. Ana could smell something bad and had to cover her nose, looking around. _What was that smell...?_ Suddenly, a metallic noise was heard, as if someone was walking around with chains or something. Nothing around them was moving, except the woman. "But we need to find a... _private_ place before."

"Then, let's do that." The guy tried to hold her hand, but she pushed it away, not losing her smile. Ana didn't like that smile and was glad that the woman couldn't see her, so she started to make gestures to the guy, from behind the desk. Surprisingly, the guy couldn't see her either or was ignoring her.

Luckily, someone else saw her.

Nico was coming out from an emergency room and decided to use his five-minute-break to check on Ana, knowing Will was going to do the same when it was his turn. Releasing a sigh, he headed towards the reception's desk and found this peculiar sight of Ana making gestures and a couple standing there, ignoring her. His frown deepened when Ana noticed him and pointed at the woman, covering her nose.

Wrecking his brain of what could be happening, Nico walked closer to the couple and, just like Ana, had to cover his nose, as he could identify perfectly the smell of something rotting. He walked pass the couple on purpose, to glance at the wound the guy have and the smell... coming from the woman he was with.

That was when the woman fixed her eyes on him.

For a second, only for a second, Nico couldn't think of something else but her. However, and for some reason he could later thank the gods about it, Ana's terrifying face popped in his mind and was able to keep the charade. He now knew what he was dealing with and how to get rid of it. He leaned over the desk, smiling at Ana.

" _Principessa_ , do me a favor and use the intercom to call Daddy, OK?" He asked, whispering. Ana nodded- she had seen one of the nurses doing it -, trying to be as formal as she could.

"Um, Da- Dr. Solace, could you come to the reception desk? Thank you..." Nico smiled at her and turned to face the woman, who was frowning for not getting the attention she wanted. Somewhere else, Will, upon hearing Ana's voice by the intercom, rushed away from his current spot to the reception, ignoring the yells behind him.

"Ma'am, you companion is in need of urgent medical attention." Nico was trying to win time by insisting. Before the woman could do anything, Will collided with her in his rush and a loud metallic sound was heard, leaving Nico no doubt who- or what -were they dealing with. Grabbing Will, as if he was helping him, he whispered one word to him. " _Empusai_."

Will paled slightly and his trained eyes saw that, for they big disappointment, Ana was present. However, one thing was more pressing at the time.

"Sir, I'm gonna examine you head." He ordered, leaving no room for debate. The guy tried to protest, but Will began pushing him away, while Nico dealt with the creature. Ana, a silent and little ignorant watcher of all this, was amazed by how the grown ups were ignoring the problem. Obviously, they weren't, but under her eyes, once just went away and the other seemed to be... _flirty_?

The surprise and shock were enough to keep her silent, as she saw her _Papà_ using something that looked like a dark sword and stab the woman. She was about to scream when she noticed the woman turned into golden dust instead of being dead. Seeing the shock of her face, Nico pulled her into a hug, trying to help her eyes catch up with her brain.

"It was a monster, sweetie... One that will never hurt you again..."

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening!_

 _OK, first thing I'm gonna do is apologize (tend to do that a lot, uh?) for not posting last Thursday, but honestly... I thought I did! Like, I had everything ready and even press the publish button, but apparently my wifi didn't agree with me... Anyway..._

 _Also, I want to express my huge worry about the California Fires. One of my best friends live there (San Mateo) and, as far as she tells me, she has no classes because of the smoke. Please, if you're from that area, be careful. I know this warning is slightly empty, but it's what I can do from here._

 _Into slightly different matters... have any of you gone to see #TheCrimesofGrindewald ? I haven't yet but a friend did and, boy she had to keep her mouth shut to tell! I don't know about you, but I'm more excited to know about #Nagini , who I can't help but to like now, than the Dumbledore-Grindewald relationship. HOWEVER, Queen Jo herself already sneaked that the next movie will be in 1930s Brazil! I'm so excited to see some SouthAmerica representation! The next two years can't come soon enough..._

 _Also, I don't know if you know (you probably do), but I read the emails Uncle Rick posted about the whole PJO/FOX movie debacle and the only thing I have left to say is that I thought C.C. had learnt something while filming another successful book saga._

 _Anyway! Rant over! Onto the chapters!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _And, because of my mistake..._

 _ **Beauty Secret**_ _: Unique Chapter!_

 _I'll see you guys next week!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	29. First Bicycle Ride

Both Will and Nico thought Ana needed some distraction after the _empusai_ incident.

They had informed Chiron and the rest of the demigods what had happened and all were offering to help, anyway they could. All the grown ups visited afterwards, with silly excuses and were certain- except Rachel, who assured them she was only ' _a little shocked but fine_ ' -that Ana was traumatize about what happened.

However, Ana was not even traumatized.

She confided in _Aunt_ Rachel- mainly, because she was like her, completely mortal -admitting she was more shocked about how fast things happened than the actual incident. She knew it was a monster and that she wasn't gonna cry for her, unless she had done nothing bad, like _Uncle_ Tyson and _Aunt_ Ella- she knew they were _good_ monsters, but had never met them.

Nico had come up with a plan to make her think in something else, as everyone was thinking Ana was turning shy and silent because of the incident, Nico specially blaming himself for displaying violence in front of her. But the weather conditions weren't helping and the plan was getting postponed until their hated Ice Queen stopped throwing a tantrum.

Apollo helped a little, giving them sun in the first weekend of February. Nico, not an early riser, had woken up before everyone and done breakfast, something that surprised greatly the sunshine duo.

"Good morning!" Will frowned upon hearing Nico so cheerful, but Ana smiled, hugging him and eating her breakfast. "Won't you eat breakfast?" He asked, slightly innocent.

"What are you planning?" Will whispered at him, while Nico simply smiled bigger before turning to Ana.

"I was thinking that today we could hang a little with Grandpa Apollo..." Ana raised an eyebrow. "Well, not literally, but it's a very sunny day and we could go outside for a while..." Understanding, Ana nodded with a smile and continued to eat her breakfast, while Will got more and more suspicious. However, he held his enquiries until Ana went to change.

"What are you planning?" He repeated, serious this time.

"Teach her how to ride a bike." Nico admitted, leaving Will silent. "Piper got her that bike for Christmas and I think is a nice activity for her, not to mention a great mind focus..." Words were left unsaid, but Will understood the full idea. Not wanting to place pebbles in the way, he decide to help by preparing a basket for lunch.

" _Papà_ , Dad, you think it will be cold out today?" Ana showed up, showing two very different shirts. One was practically for winter while the other was practically for summer. Will and Nico shared a look and both answered at the same time.

"Yes."

"No."

Ana blinked in confusion before giggling and wondering away. Meanwhile, Nico and Will started a staring contest. Obviously, one wanted her to be warm while the other was thinking that _someone_ will make it hot today. Ana saved the argument coming back completely dressed with a three-quarter-sleeve shirt and a wool hat.

"I'm ready!" She announced, urging the grownups to go get ready. She wondered why they were being so secretive when her eyes set on her new bicycle, the one Aunt Piper had got her- _correction_ , the bicycle her Uncles and Aunts got her _together_ -for Christmas. It was being carried by Will, who winked and made her follow him with a smile.

"Ready for your first bike ride, _Principessa_?" Nico held the hand of an overly-excited Ana, who was skipping down the building.

"I'm gonna ride a bike~! I'm gonna ride a bike~!" She sang, smiling, earning a chuckle from Will, who was making sure the training wheels were in position, and one from Nico, who was placing a helmet over her head. " _Papà_!"

" _Papà_ nothing, Ana. Safety first..." Nico insisted. And no amount of pouting from Ana was gonna make him change his mind. Ana said nothing else, allowing him to adjust it correctly to her head. The black helmet matched the bike- obviously, picked up by Piper but she _insisted_ in saying that all the Uncles and Aunts had coopearted for it -, but Ana was too excite to be still.

"Don't worry about falling, sweetie... _Papà_ and I will be next to you, alright?" Will assured her, earning a nod from his daughter. She climbed on the bike, holding the handle a little tight. "Now, each feet on a pedal- we'll hold you." He got ahead of himself, seeing how Ana was nervous of falling once her feet left the ground. "Now, push down with your feet..."

The first attempt obviously ended with a small shriek and an abrupt stop. Ana held tight to the handler and tried not to be scared, before nodding and trying again. Second attempt was better than the first, as she fully gave a spin to the pedals, though she didn't move far. But that was enough for her to be excited again.

"Come, Ana... You can do it!" Nico encouraged her, earning a very determined face and Ana almost sprinting away with laughter.

"Yay!" She celebrated, shakily trying to turn around to them, who held her just in time. " _Papà_ , Daddy! I did it!"

"Yes, you did!" Will picked her up and kissed her face around, earning more chuckles and shrieks of delight from her. "A little more practice and she can do it without the wheels, what do you say, Nico?" Ana's eyes opened wide at the mention of no wheels while Nico chuckled softly and decided to tease her.

"Will, we have to keep the wheels... Or she will fly away from us!" Ana shook her head and hugged him from Will's arms.

"Don't worry, _Papà_. I'll always come back to you."

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, everyone!_

 _First, I want to apologize for not posting yesterday, but I was having problems with my electricity- half the block was without power- and I just wanted to make sure it wasn't happening again. Better safe than sorry!_

 _I want to ask you all... How was Thanksgiving? Black Friday? As we don't celebrate Thanksgiving here, I wouldn't know the first thing about it and Black Friday here is just a commercial holiday that only applies, in its majority, to online shopping, so... yeah. Tell me your experiences! Do want to know!_

 _Also, this week is the birthday of a fellow writer and friend of mine, so I'll probably be posting something before the week is over! Hope you guys like it!_

 _Onto the story!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 1 chapter. Don't let the title fool you, includes the aftermath of the previous chapter!_

 _See you in December, guys!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	30. First Fight At School

Ana thought she was a great actress.

But she ignored that her parents knew.

The initial excitement of learning how to ride a bike lasted very little, as Ana's mood started to go sadder and sadder as the week was passing and Nico was the first one noticing at home, she would put one of those fake smiles and pretended that everything was fine when it wasn't. Will noticed by mid-week and both decided to tackle the problem during the weekend.

Unfortunately, the situation exploded in front of them.

That Friday afternoon were called to the Principal's office to find Ana sitting outside with her uniform full of dirty and some pulls, while she had a jaw and knuckles red, some scratches around her face and was ignoring everyone. Both Will and Nico were surprised by this new attitude of hers and waited for an explanation. However, Ana didn't seem to be in a sharing mood.

"Mr. Solace, Mr. di Angelo." They were called into the office, leaving Ana outside, who hadn't even acknowledged them. The Principal invited them to sit down and sighed, heavily. "I'm really sorry to have called you like this, but I was very surprised as I know you will be?"

"Could you start by explaining what the Hades happened?" Nico spoke first, his voice tight. The Principal nodded, leaning on his desk.

"During lunch, some girls made an approach to your daughter and some mean words were thrown at her." Will was all for leaving and comforting Ana, but Nico stopped him. "Ana was doing a very good job ignoring them, but one last comment made her lose control and attacked her fellow student." The surprise was evident in the couple.

"Can we know what was said at the end?" Nico asked, but sounded like a demand. The Principal shock his head.

"Unfortunately, that last comment was whispered and said very close to your daughter. No one but her and her attacker knows it."

"Who would be so bold to attack in a place full of teachers?" Will wondered, not understanding how something like this happened. "Wasn't a teacher around to stop the situation?" A shake of the head was his answer. "Well, someone should had been there to avoid this and how do you know?!" Ready to lose his own temper, Nico stopped Will from saying something he will regret.

"We have cameras for situations like this, which is why we can rule out Ana as the instigator. However..." The Principal added, sadly. "Ana was the first one getting physical, for which we have to punish her accordingly."

"What was the punishment for the other girl?" Nico almost growled, trying to keep himself in check.

"A week suspension."

"I guess we have to determined if it was fitting after hearing Ana." Will suggested, with a frown that the Principal recognized anywhere: it was the ' _it was not a punishment enough for hurting my kid_ '.

"That would be mostly helpful... if Ana was speaking of the incident at all." Will and Nico blinked hard and fast. Ana wasn't talking? When Will heard that Ana got into a fight, he quickly assumed that she was keeping silent because of shame. He kept believing that, but now it was harder to believe. Why wasn't Ana talking? "The nurse checked her, she mentions she doesn't have any problems in her vocal cords, which means she _doesn't_ wanna talk."

Meanwhile, while the adults talked, Ana was outside, fighting the tears coming in her eyes.

She promised herself she wouldn't cry again about it. The words of strangers weren't hurtful. She made herself believe she was strong enough to ignore all the comments and whispers around her. That was a complete lie. She couldn't even stop blaming herself for the accident and nothing would change that. Not nice parents, nor a nice place to live, nor toys or anything.

The words and the fight kept repeating in her head over and over, like a white-and-black movie. She could hear them very clearly in her mind, as if someone was whispering them in her ear at the moment. She could feel every punch in her knuckles as if she was being touched. But she was alone. She was always alone. And she would forever be alone.

She had to prove she was strong. That she could fight back. That they didn't hurt her. But they did! Who was she fooling around? Pa- no. _Nico_ and _Will_ could see right through her. But they were lying to her. She wasn't special, like they made her believe, she didn't have godly grandparents. She had no one.

 _"It's your fault that they are dead..."_

Ana sobbed and wiped her eyes immediately. She couldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her hurt. She had learnt that lesson in the orphanage, but she was too weak to put it in action. That's why no one believed her and why everyone returned her. Why no one wanted to be her friend. And the adults never listen. Now isn't the exception.

Both Will and Nico appeared in front of her. How long was she out? She didn't care, all she knew was that now, she had to go to the apartment and pretend to be a nice daughter and be perfect. Pretend that it doesn't hurt. She looked up and saw their worried faces and she didn't believe them. She simply got up and walked to the door, under the worry looks of the grown ups.

"She's been like this all week..." Luckily, Ana didn't hear the Principal talking to them. "She doesn't want to talk about it and the perpetrators deny everything..."

"Looks like is our turn to step in."

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, guys!_

 _First thing, welcome to December! Can you believe that in 23 days will be Christmas?! Neither do I! I have to start buying presents for everyone and some are really hard to buy to... do you have someone like that in your family?_

 _If you had been paying attention, you'd seen my story called '_ _ **Never Have I Ever...?**_ _'. It was my birthday present for fellow writer and friend of mine_ _ **Flying Through Clouds**_ _. She liked it so I have no qualms over it. Thanks for the people who liked it as well!_

 _I'm working on my Christmas Presents of this year, I don't know who will be the recipient of them, but I'm working on them. I just hope you like them, because it's really hard to make them... I have to consider seriously if Next Year I do something different..._

 _Anyway! Today's story!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _I'll see you around, guys!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	31. First Grounding & Argument

The ride back home was silent as a tomb.

Will hadn't argue that he should drive, as he was more concern about Ana's face, so he sat down besides her and started to heal her with pastes and bandaids. Ana remained silent all the time, even when Will ' _accidentally_ ' touched some tickling spots. That gave away that, whatever had happened at school, was more important than Ana was letting know.

And, despite liking it, Nico couldn't stand the silence.

As soon as they arrived, Nico and Will guided Ana to the living room's couch. She sat there, as if she was a zombie and her eyes were unfocused. The grownups shared a look, thinking that for the first time, aggressive tactics were needed.

"Anastassia." Will began, earning at least, the attention of the before-mentioned. Though it was unfocused. "Could you please explain why you started a fight in the middle of the cafeteria?"

"You wouldn't understand it." Both Nico and Will blinked in surprise. They had expected Ana to start crying in shame and guilt and launch at their arms, promising she'd never do it again. However, the almost cold voice tone was not expected.

"Try us." Will tried again, trying not to sound too... demanding. Nico was already frowning and Will feared he would take things a little far.

"Those girls were saying mean things about me." Ana shrugged, as if it didn't matter. But Will could see the hurt in her eyes when mentioned it. It mattered to her, and lots. "I'm over it."

"You couldn't be over it if you launched at them at the end." Will glanced at Nico and saw some kind of disappointment. Maybe he was hoping she didn't hold grudged like him? Ana simply looked at them, as if her emotions were gone, so he decided to take charge before Nico really took it further.

"While we don't condone what the other girls may have said, you're grounded, Ana." Ana looked confused when hearing that. "Ana, you started a fight and thought it may have been justified, you have to understand that it's not the way to resolve conflicts. Two weeks without allowance and hang outs-"

"Too soft." Will closed his eyes, trying to play mediator for a second.

"Nico..." He called him, gently. "Nico she's nine and she barely gets out of the house, whatever that's harsher would make us look like monsters..." He whispered at him, trying not to say that he wanted her to understand her lesson. Nico glared him a little, but Will shrugged it, he knew it was just the disappointment speaking.

"I still want an answer, Anastassia." Will noticed Ana wincing. It must have been harsher to hear _Papà_ calling her like that. Ana looked at him, trying to hold the hard look on her.

"Or what? You're gonna return me to the orphanage?" Will gaped at that, but Nico simply narrowed his eyes.

"We're your parents-"

"NO!" Ana finally shouted, getting up from the couch. She was trembling and tears started to fall down her cheeks, but she was glaring at Nico with all her strength, a sight that Will thought it was impossible. "You're not my parents! My parents are dead! DEAD! I should be dead too!" Will glanced at Nico, seeing the mortified look on his face. He had realized he had pushed too much.

"Ana-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Ana interrupted Will, covering her ears with her hands, tears falling freely while her eyes were shut. "You don't want me! You just picked me to make fun of me! You don't love me! You're gonna return me!" By now, Nico was the color of ashes and Will wasn't very good either. A shared look told them what really went down in the cafeteria that made Ana snap.

This weren't kids just behaving bad, this were kids taught to be mean on purpose. They haven't heard those sentences coming out of Ana's mouth since her first nightmares and those were long gone. Will saw her trembling and hurried to kneel next to her, just in case she wanted a shoulder to cry. The moment he touched the floor, Ana crumbled and sobbed on his shoulder, allowing Will to wrap his arms around her.

"Shsh... It's alright..." Will cooed her, seeing as Nico was still in shock state. "We love you very much, and we will never make fun of you with that purpose on mind, and we will never return you to that orphanage, I swear it on the Styx." A loud thunder was heard in the distance, making Ana squeak in fear and snuggle in her Dad's embrace.

"W-why I-I didn't d-die w-with t-them...?" She mumbled on his shoulder, holding on tight. She looked up when she saw another pair of arms wrapping around them and her _Papà's_ crying face full with worry.

"We're very lucky you didn't, or you wouldn't be our wonderful daughter..." That only made Ana cry harder, in guilt and shame this time. How did she listen to those mean girls? Why she doubted her Daddy and _Papà_? That was unforgivable of her! She knew they would never lie to her, but the words got stuck in her head and wouldn't leave.

Soon, her cries and sob got lower and lower until, without realizing, she fall asleep on Will's shoulder, who quietly took her to her room and tucked her in bed. Outside, they had a very adult conversation, that showed how much they knew each other.

"No wonder she launched at the end of the ambush."

"She's still grounded."

"Not arguing. Change of school?"

"I rather deal with the brats' parents first."

"Leave that to your father, Neeks."

"I think Nemesis owe me a favor."

"That's parenting demigod-style."

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/night!_

 _How are you? First of all I'm proud to say that, last Friday, my younger brother graduated from college and now is a certified Physical Education Teacher. The last four years' hard work paid off, bro! Now, get a job!_

 _Now, onto our business... As the end of the year approaches, I found myself not knowing how to start the new year, fictionally I mean. I do not know which story to start or anything, which is why I, instead of giving you titles, I will give you pairings and YOU, the audience, will tell me in the comments. No pressure, you have chances till the end of the year! If you vote from here, comment counts. You can also comment on the poll in my profile, if you wish too (you have the options there)!_

 _Story time now!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _Oh! And before I forget, this Thursday is my bf's birthday, which means I'll pos a non-PJO story. I'll tell you name later, but check the author alert, in case you want to read it!_

 _See you next weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	32. First Parents' Meeting

After the week suspension of Ana's attackers was done, Nico and Will put their devious minds to work.

The Friday prior to Ana's bullies return to school, the pair sat down with other demigods plus grandparents to discuss the situation. ' _Aunt_ ' Rachel offered herself to look after the kids, taking them away from the apartment and into hers. Ana thought it was a little weird because both Dad and _Papà_ had said she couldn't go out. However, she was wise and kept shut.

"So, why have you gathered us here, _DeathBreath_?" Trust Thalia Grace to break the tension, though her eyes turned colder as the story progressed. By the end, everyone was slightly outraged, more than one promising they'd skin them alive. Thalia kept her practicality. "Give them to Milady, she wants some gazelles to hunt-"

"No hunt, no maiming, no permanent transformation." Will set the rules, looking at everyone.

"Will is right." Piper supported him. "If parents start to disappear every time Ana is their kids' target, someone will see the pattern and we'll be in troubles, not to mention that authorities could take Ana away from Nico and Will." It was obvious that none had thought of that consequence and deflated quickly.

"Our plan was to talk to them next Monday and reach an agreement." Nico started, trying to show he was calm. Hades, however, could see the volcano ready to explode. "However, we need plans B to G, in case that doesn't work-"

"We could prank them!" Connor Stoll jumped immediately before he could be vetoed by his wife, Lou.

"And how do you suggest to do that?" Frank Zhang raised an eyebrow, ready to listen.

"This school is slightly exclusive, right?" Will nodded at Connor's question. "Meaning the fees are expensive and for that, they need money..."

"I still don't follow..." Jason Grace admitted, but he wasn't the only one. However, Connor's siblings, Chris and Travis, looked thoughtful.

"Bad investments tips?"

"Could work-"

"How about rumors then?"

"Plan C."

"Taste of their own medicine?"

"Call that Plan D." The brothers turned a tennis match with no winner as everyone seemed to be in sync. When they finished, it was Chris the one breaking the ice. "What?"

"Care to share, punk?" Clarisse LaRue, his wife, demanded under a subtle question. Chris explained a basic plan of each idea and everyone agreed, as they didn't have anything better. Many of their plans involved weapons and hiding bodies. Not the example many wanted to set for their kids. They soon were out the apartment, leaving Hades behind with Nico and Will.

"Father, Nemesis owe me a favor." Nico simply said, leaving Hades smirking.

"I'll talk in your behalf." With that, he was gone.

The weekend passed and Ana was afraid to go to school now. Basically, she knew that her bully would be back and she didn't want to get into another fight, no matter how justified it was. So she spent more time playing with her food than eating breakfast. Will noticed it and tried to coerced her into eating some. In the end, she relented and ate.

Will took her to school and left her earlier than normal. Neither wanted to be witness of what could happen when the girls found each other outside school. However, Will waited outside until his daughter's bully's mother showed up. If anything failed now, Nico could have a chance when he picked Ana later. He waited until the girl was out of hearing range and approach the mother.

"Excuse me." Will started, turning on the charm he knew every kid of Apollo had. He just never used it. The woman immediately started to flush and made him smirk. "We need to talk, is very important-"

"What if you tell me that over a cup of coffee-"

"My boyfriend will hate that." Will cut the advance from the beginning, leaving the woman too shocked to say something. "I don't know if you actually care by the bluntly flirting display, but you should stop teaching your daughter how to bully others. Otherwise, I'll have no other option but to complain to the school board." The woman apparently found some words after all and started to laugh on his face. That, attracted a crowd.

"Angry my daughter call call things as they are? What? You hate to be called a disgrace for ignoring _normal_ human behavior?" The way she sneered the word ' _normal_ ' made Will growl, but he said nothing as the crowd was whispering in disagreement.

"Oh, and tell a child that it would be better to drop dead isn't better?" The mother around started to whisper furiously, obviously disappointed at the display of what? Bigotry? Hatred? In-humanism? "Just keep your thought to yourself and we won't have problems-"

"My only problem is that you still have the gut to stand in my face, complaining about the truth-" It was then when the woman noticed a mother filming the whole situation and her temper exploded. "How dare you film me without my consent, you little wench?! Give me that camera!" Will got in between the mothers, not wanting things to escalate. "Out of my way-"

"Congresswoman Bailey!" A female voice rose over the crowd and everyone saw a woman dressed in a very formal suit, with a small flag pin on her left lapel. And by the way the Bailey woman had paled, it was not a good thing. "Never in my years I've heard such blunt hatred coming from the mouth of a woman representing the state! This behavior will be in your file and dragging this young man's sexuality in the game, as well of who I imagine is his daughter is not unacceptable but a cause of you losing your post!"

"B- But..." The Bailey woman started to stammered, but the other one simply shut her by raising her hand.

"In front of witness, I will place you on probation for the year. If this behavior repeats on you or your family, we will let you go!" With that, the woman walked away, followed by the Bailey woman, who was pleading and begging at her. Will smirked at the situation and looked up to the sky.

"Thank you, Nemesis."

* * *

 _I want to clarify that is not my way of thinking, I just had to exaggerate for the story. It was very hard for me to write offensive things, both for Will and Ana and I apologize if anyone felt insulted by it. Again, it's not my thought at all, I just wrote it for the story._

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/night..._

 _How are you guys? Have you started your Christmas' shopping already? In my case, I'm exhausted and I haven't had the time to buy presents yet... which is bad because my mom's birthday is next Thursday and I have no idea what to give her. But, that's my problem, no yours._

 _Anyway, I will start by saying THANK YOU to those who already voted in my poll and I will take your considerations in mind. Also, I will say that the chapter I'm posting today was not the one I planned to, but then I realized some will ask me to, so I just added it in between! Hope you like it!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _I'll see you before Christmas' Eve! And don't forget to vote! Poll in the last chapter!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	33. First Prank (Hallowe'en)

Just before anyone wanted to know, it was Autumn again.

Ana's school had been over and she had spent the summer surrounded by fun, family and sun. She liked when Silena and Luke would follow her around, trying to catch her, or when Silena asked her to do her hair because ' _Mommy and Daddy are great but they can't do a braid._ ' She had more visits from Grandfather Hades and Grandma Naomi, but Dad and _Papà_ forbade her to go to Grandpa Apollo's Summer End party.

The first days of October, she had a request for Nico and Will.

 _"I wanna prank someone."_

Nico and Will shared a look, wondering from where did that come from, but Ana giggled and said that she wanted to try it after hearing how great it was from Uncles Travis and Connor. Leaving aside the desire to kill the Stolls, Nico agreed reluctantly, which prompted Ana to promise that she won't plan anything dangerous and that he could be part of it. That calmed him down.

Weeks passed and Ana hadn't spoken about the prank again, which made both Will and Nico relax, believing she was over the idea. Their happiness lasted short when she came, a week before Hallowe'en, announcing she had a plan to scare Will's residency class the night of the 31st. She laid out the plan and was greeted with speechless grownups.

Neither could say if it was a genius or a mad idea.

Finally, Will started to laugh and picked Ana up, twirling her around. Ana took it as a good sign, smiling a little wary. Nico joined soon afterwards, claiming that it would her _first and last_ prank in the Hospital. Ana swore over her heart, smiling innocently.

The day of the prank had arrived and, after the ceremonial celebration of the Samhain, everyone of the Solace-di Angelo family went to get ready for the prank later that day. Will had even gotten permission from the morgue's main coroner- a chubby limping funny guy named Dr. Evans -to carry out this and not involve nurses or other personnel.

As soon as Will got into the Hospital for his residency, Nico and Ana headed to the morgue where they placed make up on her, to make her look more pale and bruised and, obviously, dead. Ana was having the time of her life and Nico was enjoying himself as well, watching her smile. When Dr. Evans walked in, they knew it was time.

Dr. Evans went outside, making excuses that the morgue was unsuitable for use now. Dr. Palmer- Nico knew the guy's reputation -was trying to walk in no matter what and, after what it seemed a conversation for permission, the group walked in. Many of the group were female and their shock was real while the few males try to be a little sentimental.

"No..." Will's cue, he paled as ice, pretending to lose his balance. A female intern caught him before he could hit the floor, getting everyone's attention, waving their hands in front of him.

"Mr. Solace, if you can't handle this view-" Insensitive Dr. Palmer broke in, almost making Ana break character.

"Did you say ' _Mr. Solace_ '?" Dr. Evans continued the charade, earning a nod from the girl holding Will, since he ' _wasn't in the condition to answer_ '. "Oh, dear... The girl in that table _is_ Solace-di Angelo." Everyone gasped, while Will slowly got away from me and stumbled towards the table, looking slightly dead.

"Nico..." He touched his shoulder, turning him around a little. His obsidian eyes were red because of the effort of 'trying' to cry. "How...?"

"W-we were co-coming to s-see you..." He hiccuped, trying to explain. "A-A guy o-on a bike tripped and- and h-his handle f-flew away and-" Nico stopped talking and took a deep breath, looking away.

"Our _principessa_." Will gripped tight Nico's shoulder. "She was so- so young..."

"I'm sorry, Will." One of the interns apologized, sadly. However, that was Ana's cue. They had pre-recorded her shrieks and Dr. Evans- who was no where to be seen by the interns -was playing it from his office. She allowed Nico and Will to take a step back before raising her arm and grab Will's. To complete the act, Will paled and didn't move.

"What are you doing?!" Will accused Nico, turning to him and winking in secret. "It's not funny!"

"I'm not doing this! I _can't_ do it!" Nico defended himself, though he was dying to laugh. A loud shriek was heard again. And again. And again. Soon, screams of ' _the morgue is haunted_ ' while everyone ran away were heard and replaced by laughs and chuckles of the four conspirators. However, the prank was nowhere nearly over.

Thanking Dr. Evans for helping, Nico and Will cleared Ana's make up and changed her clothes. They went the other way out of the Hospital, avoiding the psychiatrist ward and bending the Mist a little to make everyone ' _forget_ ' Will was ever in class. When they reached the morgue's door, everyone was there, insisting a dead person was moving.

"I'm sure I saw then!" One repeated. Will hid a smirk and decided to scare them a little.

"Who you saw?" Everyone turned around and saw Will walking in their direction, looking healthy as ever. He was holding Ana by the hand and Nico was walking next to them. A natural response from everyone present- even annoying Dr. Palmer -was gaping unashamedly to them.

"She was dead!" An intern pointed at Ana, who frowned and looked at Nico, continuing the ruse.

" _Papà_? I'm not dead, right?" She checked, touching herself. Nico simply smiled at her.

"Of course not, _principessa._ " He assured her. "You're as alive and me and Daddy." He gestured himself and Will.

"Looks like it's a bad time to show you the morgue..." Will trailed off, looking disappointed. Everyone started to shriek and scream, some even fainting.

Ana couldn't say it out loud, or she would give away the prank.

But it was the best prank ever!

* * *

 _This is taken from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... part 1_** _. I had to fix some things to fit the timeline of the story, which I'll fix for the revise version too later. Please, I apologize for my continuity errors (though, part of me wants to keep them, like Conan Doyle)._

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/night!_

 _First, happy be-later Christmas to everyone! Also, happy Hanukkah to those who are Jew! Yesterday, my house and family were such a ruckus that I didn't have time to post and, when I did find time to post, I was extremely tired and all I did was going to bed with a fully belly..._

 _Also, I want to explain that I didn't post on Sunday simply because it would be great to post everything on Christmas, but even at that I failed, heheh!_

 _Today, I'll be posting more than one chapter! That's right! Besides the usual_ ** _The First Times_** _chapter, I prepared two Christmas' chapters! Those would be available on the_ ** _Christmas' Presents_** _book, if anyone is interested... so here we go!_

 ** _The First Times_** _: 1 chapter!_

 ** _Christmas' Presents_** _: 2 chapters!_

 _Next Sunday would be the last post of the year and Next Monday, the last day to vote on the poll!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	34. First Talking To The Death

Right after the funniest Hallowe'en of their lives, Nico and Will had another even they needed to step up a little.

Ana's tenth birthday.

Though the number itself is not a cause of big celebration, it meant a lot for them as if it was at that time they discovered that they were demigods. And, while Ana is not one- Apollo and Hades _triple_ checked -they wanted to make it special somehow. Luckily, that year it fell in a Saturday and they could plan a full day of fun things to do.

Aunts and Uncles from all around wanted to participate, which meant a big party. Neither of the demigods had enough for a big party, but that all changed when Piper, Annabeth and Reyna took matters in their hands. Their words were ' _not worry about it and we'll see you at the party_ '. Will had to reassure Nico that ' _if they were on it, nothing bad was gonna happen_.'

Knowing that ' _Grandfather_ ' Hades hated parties, Nico had an idea which required some permission. He first talked to Will, then to Hades. Will's only concern was that Nico could become weak afterwards. Hades', however, was a little more serious, as he feared that Nico couldn't control all the greedy ghosts, which is why he volunteered to do so.

No one complained, so that was a go.

Ana woke up the day of her birthday smiling a little sadly, she was happy to celebrate, but it wasn't the same without her Mommy and Daddy and Alex. She hugged her locker close to her, before getting ready for the day. As usual, since it was a special ocassion, Ana made breakfast under the careful look of her Dad and _Papà_ , who ended up covered in pancake pre-mix.

After managing that Dad could do a braid- ended a messy one -Ana got dressed, as _Papà_ said they had a whole day planned before the party at night. Excited, she followed the grownups outside, claiming their first stop was a McDonalds. Curious as why they had to stop there, Ana she asked so only to receive a cryptic message from Nico.

 _"It's a surprise."_

Not able to get information out of them, Ana relented and gifted them with the story of how Thomas- Tommy for short for her -Grace, Piper and Jason's months-old baby had shown and scared his parents with his powers. Just as they were walking inside the fast-food restaurant, Ana was getting to the end of her story.

"And, what happened next?" Will inquired to her, who smiled even bigger.

"Uncle Jason started to fly around trying to catch Tommy, but he ducked before and Uncle Jason broke Aunt Piper's lamp." She giggled at the end of the story, making the grownups laugh.

"Man, I wish I was there..." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I have it on tape!" Ana admitted, pulling out a phone- present from _Tío_ Leo. Nico picked her up and they started to watch the video on the ordering line, chuckling once in a while.

"Well, Will... Now you were there." Nico mocked Will, while Ana simply giggled and nodded.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, Nico." Will replied, sarcastically, when they got to the beginning of the line.

"Hi! Welcome to _McDonalds_! What can I get you?" The cashier greeted them.

"I got this..." Nico smirked at turned to the cashier, confidently. "I want 10 Happy Meals, one order of nuggets, two Big Macs and... what do you want, _principessa_?" He turned to Ana, whose eyes were wide open. _10 Happy Meals?! Who were they feeding? An army...?_

"I want nuggets!" She stated, nodding.

"Make that two orders of nuggets." He corrected himself.

"That'd be 75 dollars, sir." The cashier announced. Nico paid wordlessly and waited for the change.

"What are we doing with all those Happy Meals, _Papà_?" Ana finally questioned him.

"Oh, _principessa_... we're visiting some special people later." Ana saw her _Papà_ smiling wickedly, but Dad frowning.

"Nico, be careful... she might not see it..."

"No, Will. This is my present for her. After all, it's Ana's birthday today and she should celebrate it with the family." Nico insisted, smiling at their daughter. Ana smiled back at him and leaned on his shoulder while they waited for their order. Once their order arrived, Nico took Ana outside while Will took the extra Happy Meals to their car.

Their lunch was simple and filled with laughter and silly anecdotes. Ana loved hearing things her Aunts and Uncles did, their adventures mainly. Soon, the nuggets were gone and the sodas were drank, meaning it was time to go. She thanked them for a wonderful day, but like Nico pointed out ' _the day is not over yet_ ' and that they had to ' _visit your family_ ' before heading to the party.

Despite Ana's energy, she held it pretty well when they arrived to the cemetery and Hades was waiting for them. Ana bowed her head a little, before launching at him, earning a chuckle and hug from the god.

"Very happy birthday, my dear..." He wished her, smiling. A rare sight. "Now, there are other people here that were waiting for you..." Ana held tight to Hades' hand while he guided everyone- Will and Nico carrying the meals -to a little secluded tree. There, three people were waiting underneath the tree. Ana didn't need introductions.

"Mommy! Daddy! Alex!" She rushed to greeted them, though she showed disappointment when she couldn't hug them.

"Don't be sad, honey..." Her mother spoke first, smiling. "Your Grandfather is keeping us informed about you..."

"You grew a lot, squirt." Alex teased her, earning a pouting Ana.

"I'm not a squirt anymore! I'm ten!" She proudly showed her fingers and poked her tongue out at Alex, who chuckled at her.

"Right you are... right you are..."

"Nico, Will." Mr. Burns turned to the newly parents, smiling. "Thanks for looking after out girl... We know she's in good hands."

"Of course she is, sir." Will acknowledged, smiling a little. "Plus, we brought something to have a picnic, would you join us?"

Later that day, Ana would share the tale with everyone who hear her, claiming ' _it was the best present ever_ '.

* * *

 _This is taken from_ _ **Mortals: Meet... part 1**_ _. I had to fix some things to fit the timeline of the story, which I'll fix for the revise version too later. Please, I apologize for my continuity errors (though, part of me wants to keep them, like Conan Doyle)._

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening!_

 _I'm gonna start by saying... OH MY GOD! Is the last day of the year! 2018 went away sooooooooo fast! I can't believe that, in less than 15 hours, it'll be 2019 for me! (Obviously, if you're closer than me, Happy New Year!) I really hope 2019 is full of great things for everyone, new friends, new jobs, new romances and new experiences (depending on what you guys want, hehe)._

 _This is also good to point out than in 15, my poll for my next story will be close, so you still have time to vote if you didn't!_

 _The last post of the year..._

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _I'll see you all on the first Sunday of 2019!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	35. First Sunday Class

A few days after her tenth birthday, Ana went to Nico and Will with a very important and difficult question.

"If God doesn't exist... Why people believe in him?"

Both Nico and Will shared a look, unsure of what to say or do. Of course, they were kids of Greek Gods in a modern world, a world where science was evolving very fast and didn't need the reassurance that something existed beyond their reach. For them, Heaven or Hell weren't just abstracts ideas. So, how to reply to that question?

"Maybe we'll need the input of your grandfathers in this one..." Nico admitted, completely out of his depth. Will only nodded in agreement, shocked into silence. Ana didn't seem upset by that answer, knowing she mentioned something unexpected. Grandpa Apollo and Grandfather Hades would be better to answer that question.

After being called, Grandpa Apollo was of not help whatsoever. He simply stared at his granddaughter with his eyes open wide in surprise and blinked for what it seemed a long amount of time. Ana didn't have to be a genius to realize that one, her grandfather had been caught with his wall down and two, he had no idea on how to respond or even what was about.

Grandfather Hades was a totally different venue. He didn't seem- from Ana's point of view -fazed by the question. However, he did too a deep sigh before replying- and everyone wanted to see what he had to say.

"First thing you need to understand is that my answer is my opinion, all right?" Ana nodded from her place on the couch, that was next to Hades. Will, Nico and the still-speechless Apollo were in front of them. "That being said, I believe that mortals feel the need to believe in something higher than then, something more powerful than them to, in a way, justify their actions."

"So, you mean to say that every decision we make is ' _done_ ' to blame God?" Will asked, curious about that answer. He always struggled to combined his heritage with his Catholic raising. Hades nodded.

"Nico's mother, Maria-" He paused, looking at his son, who stiffened slightly at the mention. "-before meeting me, she was a fervent believer that God put tests in our ways just so we could take the decisions He wanted. Obviously, she quickly changed the guilty party to my dear brother-" A loud thunder was heard outside, but was covered by the loud rain.

"But, what about Jesus? And all the things that he ' _did_ ' and are in The Bible?" Ana placed air quote marks around the word ' _did_ ', as if she doubted them. Which she did.

"My belief is that there was a man named Jesus at that point in existence but that the extraordinary things he did could have been exaggerated or even committed by a demigod son- my bet is that he was either a son of Apollo or Asclepius. If he indeed came back from the death, I'm going to-"

"Have a long chat with him about how wrong that is?" Nico interrupted his father, giving him a meaningful look. Hades didn't argue and said nothing. "Is that the answer you were looking for, _Principessa_?" Nico turned to Ana, who looked thoughtful.

"Not really... You think I could take the Sunday Class everyone is saying at school? Just to get my mind of it..." Nico shared a look with Will upon said petition from their daughter, who had no other advice but to shrug his shoulders and nodding. They signed her up in the lessons with a promise from her that, if she wanted to quit, they wouldn't think bad of her.

Next Sunday came quickly and Ana was taken to Sunday Class on the near-by-school church. Ana was very nervous and didn't want to let go of _Papà's_ hand. But she did and walked in, her curiosity winning by leaps over her fear. Nico watched her going in, while she took in all the architecture and decorations of the place.

Not having anything to do that day, Nico waited by the steps of the church until class was over. The morning passed slowly for the son of Hades and many times he wondered if he should get in and take her away from the class, not believing it was good for his little girl. Finally, and for what it seemed an eternity for the young parent, the class was over and kids were coming out.

Ana was neither the first or the last one to come out. He was in the middle of the crowd, her eyes glued to the floor while walking. In the distance, a passer-by person would think she was either shy or embarrassed about something. However, Nico knew that face and smiled at the sight of if.

"What had you in so deep thinking, _Principessa_?" Nico smirked when she looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, nothing, _Papà_!" She admitted, holding his hand and heading back to the car. "I was thinking about what Mother Jean said today..."

"Oh? And what is that...?"

"You think Moses could have been a son of Poseidon? Like Uncle Percy?" Nico, surprised by the question, actually took the time to ponder about it.

"He could be..." He tapped his chin, thinking. "Parting the Red Sea and turning water into blood, sounds like he could do it... But, I would need to talk to a friend first to be sure... What else happened today?" Upon the question, Ana seemed more upset than before. "What's wrong?"

"Mother Jean talked about the communion and how all kids are supposed to take it, but I'm not sure if I want to..." She confessed. By now, they had arrived to the car and Nico kneeled in front of her, smiling.

"Ana, you can do whatever you want. If you want, you can continue... if not, it's all right as well..." That seemed to make Ana's mind.

"I want to!"

"Then, shall we talk Aunt Piper into shopping a white dress?"

* * *

 _I'd like to stress than EVERYONE is entitle to their own opinion, their own religion and their own believes. And no opinion is above other. So, we are both right in what faith represent. This is my thought about how demigods and gods should react when asked that question. Also, I'd like to point out that the 'friend' comment Nico makes is NOT Percy... *wink wink*._

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening!_

 _Wow, first weekend of the year gone already! Can't believe it! How were your holidays? Did you have a party with friends? Family? Got lots of presents? Maybe that present from that one relative you see once a year that you say 'Aw, this is nice, thank you' when you really wanna say 'Aw, again this?'_

 _PS, that last happens to everyone, even me. My greataunt did it every year. RIP Auntie Lina._

 _Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering about the poll, well... I have results! And the results say that... *drum-rolls* CALEO IS THE WINNER! *back ground cheering* That's right! Leo and Calypso are the lucky couple I'll write my next book about! Stay tune on February see how this love story will evolve! Leave me your comments on what you want to see!_

 _And, for today's posting..._

 _ **The First Times** : 1 chapter! Thanks to all the comments, reviews and little rants I get on this story, I never meant for anyone to cry!_

 _I'll see you guys next weekend!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	36. First Boys Talk

Right after Ana had her communion, Nico started to notice something weird.

Or, at least, weird for him.

While the previous year Ana hadn't spoke much about her friends at school- always sharing a funny story about class but nothing about someone in particular -, the last weeks Ana couldn't stop talking about her new friend. And while that itself was not wrong, the thing that worries Nico was not that Ana finally had friends but the sex of it.

Ana couldn't stop talking about Benny Troyer, her Sunday Class and fellow classmate at school.

When Nico pointed it out to Will, he got a wide open eyes look and a small chuckle from the sunshine demigod. Obviously, Will had to stop laughing under Nico's frown to explain that what he was feeling was nothing but pure and biased parental jealousy.

"That's not it!" Nico argued, while Will adopted a posture that said ' _please, prove me wrong!_ '. "I just don't think is correct for her to have male friends being so young..."

"Nico, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Upon Nico's raised eyebrow, Will sighed. "Whether we liked it or not, Ana eventually was going to grow up, bring someone for us to meet and your _Principessa_ was going to fall in love and do what grown ups do. Granted, Ana still think that boys carry ' _cooties_ ', but you and I were bound to deal with it." He added the ' _cooties_ ' part on purpose to emphasized Ana's age, but Nico only got paler.

"It's not April Fools, Solace. Stop joking about it." It was Will's turn to frown, but knew this was a lost battle for now. Nico would simply refuse to see that Ana was going to grow. The saying goes ' _daughters are a father's curse_ ' and it looked like Ana was Nico's. He had done a wonderful job not associating her with Bianca, but it looks like Nico was not ready to share yet.

"How about we talk to her about boys?" He proposed to him, making him ponder about it. Making him stop to think was better than a ranging and blind anger.

"Fine. It won't be enough, but it's a start."

Which is why they were on the living room, medical books opened, after Saturday lunch.

"Ana." Will called her after she sat down on the couch, in front of them. " _Papà_ and I were talking the other day and there's something we have to talk to you... It was honestly a conversation that we hoped to have in some years and not now." Ana was confused and Will didn't blame her. When Nico kept quiet, Will knew he was alone to start. "Ana, what have school told you about babies and stuff?" Ana noticed her _Papà_ going red, but she was still confused.

"Well, I know how animals make babies... We studied how hippocampus and fish do it...and snakes... Did you know that the female lays the eggs and the male has to fertilize them?" She said, totally innocently. Will smiled softly, but Nico was still quiet. "Daddy, demigods do it differently? Did Luke came out of Aunt Annabeth's head like she did?" The total curiosity of his daughter made Will chuckle softly, which was enough to ease the tension out of Nico.

"No, sweetie... But, I have to say the school is teaching you correctly." Will grabbed one of the anatomy books in front of them and sat next to her to show her properly. "You see, every female of the species have some eggs than need to be fertilize by the male... The problem lays that every type of animal does it a little different, but in essence, they're all the same."

"Even us?" Ana opened her eye wide in surprise.

"Even us. Which is why we're having this conversation-"

"But to do so I have to like a boy! And boys have cooties!" Ana interrupted, a little scared. She dusted off her arms and clothes, as if the dust in her could be contagious.

"Ana." Nico finally spoke, grabbing her hands in hers. Ana locked eyes with him, a little upset.

"Does this mean that I can't have Benny as my friend?" Both Will and Nico shared a look. However, to contrary belief, Nico swallowed his anger- and jealousy, something he would never admit -and replied.

"Ana, no one is saying you have to stop being Benny's friend." Ana's lower lip was trembling and Nico didn't want to know why this time. "We're just letting you know because- because we care about you and we don't want anything to happen to you..."

"Happen how...?"

"Ana." Will took over, knowing Nico couldn't deal with this following part. "Unlike the animal kingdom, where they have babies out of instincts, humans have the ability to decide yes or no. _You_ have the control. No one- _no one_ can force you to do something you don't want, all right?" Ana nodded, more calm. "Unfortunately, kids learn from their parents so you have to be careful, it's all we ask..."

"OK..." Ana promised, hugging Nico first. Then, Will. The grown ups, more relaxed about having some of the conversation, soon were faced with a torrent of questions. "So, my Daddy fertilized my Mommy's egg? That's how me and Alex were born?"

"In the basic talk, yes. But you forgot one important detail about it." Will smirked, tapping Ana's nose, who looked confused. "That without love, neither you or your brother Alex would had been born..." She smiled and giggled a little.

"Did Grandpa Apollo love Grandma Naomi? Cause you have lots of brothers and sisters-"

"Alright! That's enough!" Nico jumped up from the couch, over dramatically on purpose, getting their attention. "I think you do not need to hear that story yet, young lady!" With those words, he picked Ana up and tickled her merciless, making her shriek in delight. Will simply laughed at the scene. "Don't you dare tell the story either, Solace."

"Are you kidding? I don't even wanna know it!"

* * *

 _I need to apologize. I started this chapter trying to making it funny and cute, but turned a little serious. Thankfully, I hope, I could light it up at the end. I'd like to use this opportunity to remind of CONSENT. I found it difficult to believe we have to have this conversation when it should be a fact, a truth. Just like without oxygen, food or water, we die._

 _It doesn't matter your gender or your sexuality: NO = NO. Don't insist._

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening!_

 _How are you? Already getting used to the routine again? Is there someone wishing for a longer period of holidays/vacations? I know I am! Here, the heat is unbearable sometimes..._

 _Anyway, before today's update I want to say that my future Caleo fanfiction has a topic and I'm excited about it! It took me a while to find it, but as the best of the bunch, I hope I can deliver justice to the pair, along with some laughs. This story will feature some of your other favorite pairs, but Caleo will be at the front and center of it!_

 _That being said, the update of this week!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 1 chapter! Random doubt, would the story title sound better if I change it to 'First Milestones' or not...? Just curious..._

 _I'll see you guys next week!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	37. First Friend Over

After the holidays, Will and Nico found themselves knowing more of Benny.

He would normally wait for his mother with Ana at the school's stairs, talking to her. Nico was still a little reluctant to meet his family, but Will had no such prejudice and happily waited with the kids until his family arrived to get him. Surprisingly, his family was as reluctant as Nico to meet them.

However, Tyche- or Nemesis, depending who you ask -seemed to be on their side that Thursday.

It had snowed heavily the day before and many roads were still covered by a deep layer snow. Ana had watched in fascination how the snow was pilling up on the streets. She couldn't wait to Grandpa Apollo to come out so she could make a snow angel on the park. Though, she was a little disappointed when it was a gentle blizzard when she was out of school.

"Aw, I won't be able to make my snow angel..." She complained while waiting for her Dad.

"I'm sure you can do one tomorrow." Benny reassured her. Ana smiled and shrugged. "I thought you liked the summer more..."

"Oh, all seasons are great! In summer, I get to see all my uncles and aunties and cousins!" Ana explained, a little sparkle in her eyes. "Then, on winter, I like to go play in the snow... Oh, in the fall, I like it because I can eat Grandma's turkey! And spring is nice cause all the flowers are born!"

"Oh." Benny replied, not really knowing what to say. Luckily, he was saved by Will's arrival. "Hi, Mr. Solace."

"Daddy!" Ana greeted him, no shame whatsoever of calling him like that. Or to jump in his arms for a twirl, giggling.

"Hello, guys." Will told them, smiling. "Looks like someone missed me." Ana kept giggling, saying nothing. "How are you, Benny? How is your Grandma doing?"

"She's doing better, thanks to your advice!" Will flashed a smile at the beaming kid. He was glad his advice was listened to. "Mom was a little scared it wouldn't work, but now she's more relaxed."

"Well, that's good to hear." Will crutched down to his level. "Tell her if she needs anything, to let me know, all right?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Ugh, no sir! How old you think I am?" Will joked, placing a hand on his heart, making the kids chuckle.

"You're ancient, Daddy!"

" _Ancient_?!" Will repeated, as if an arrow had gone through him. A dramatically and imaginary arrow. "Well, if I'm ancient, how old is Grandpa then, uh?" Ana thought about it before replying.

"A dinosaur!" Will couldn't help it but to laugh loud about it. That's how Benny's Mom found them, all laughing together. "Oh, you must be Benny's Mom." He shook her hand as soon as he calmed down. "I'm Ana's Dad."

"Hi, Mrs. Troyer." Ana waved at her politely. The woman smiled tightly, before offering her hand to Benny.

"Hello. Benny, we have to go if we wanna arrive before the blizzard gets worst-" Mrs. Troyer couldn't say more when a strong wind started to blow, threatening to carrying everyone with it. Will held Ana tight to him, while Benny held to his mother. Seeing this, Will made a split second decision.

"Mrs. Troyer, you and Benny are more than welcome to stay in our place until the wind settles down..." Both Ana and Benny had their eyes wide open in expectation, as if that was something they wanted but couldn't ask for it. Benny could see his mother a little wary into accepting the polite invitation.

"Just until the wind settles." She agreed to it, earning a nod from Will. Both kids wanted to jump in joy, but knew it will not be well received by her, so they accompanied their parents to their respective cars and headed towards the Solace-di Angelo place. Once the group was there, Ana was the first one inside, looking for Nico.

" _Papà_ , _Papà_!" She called for him, finding him in the kitchen. Upon seeing her, Nico picked her up and she hugged him tight. " _Papà_ , guess what?! Daddy invited Benny and his Mom here!" Nico paled upon those words, but couldn't do anything but to be polite to his guests.

"Mrs. Troyer, welcome to our place." He could see that the woman seemed to be struggling with the idea of two men raising a little girl. However, manners won for the moment and she shook his extended hand. " _Principessa_ , why don't you take Benny to your room so you can do your homework?" Ana nodded and wiggled down his arms to take Benny to her room.

"Come on, Benny!" She urged him, chuckling.

"Leave the door open, Ana!" Will reminded her, as soon as they disappeared into the hallway. The chatting of he kids was soon replaced by a little awkward silence between the adults. "Before you say anything-" Will started, seeing as Nico was opening his mouth. "-the wind and the blizzard was getting stronger and an accident could have happened..."

"Thanks for that, but I was about to ask if coffee or tea to our guest." Nico covered it quickly, but Will was no fool. Thankfully, a teapot of tea with some cookies later and the grown ups were more relaxed about being around each other.

"I have to admit I was uncomfortable that Benny had a best friend who was a girl..." Mrs. Troyer admitted, putting her fears for everyone to see. "He's too young to have bad influences..."

"You should had seen Nico's reaction, then..." Will saw the hidden meaning of her statement, but decided to let it rest and ignore it for now. However, he took care of it before Nico could speak. "He was pulling his hair out and complaining his ' _little girl was growing so fast_ '..."

"Should I go tell Ana you cried for two nights in a row when she told us about Benny for the first time?" Nico argued back, smirking.

Neither of them could imagine how close the kids would turn.

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening!_

 _Wow, can you believe it? We're already in the third weekend of January... I don't know about you guys, but for me feels like January 1st was a millennium ago... which makes- and I'm not trying to get political here -even more dramatic the USA shutdown situation. I really hope this resolves soon, as no one deserves a paycheck-hold for being unreasonable._

 _Anyway, let's move on from sad topics for now... We, here, are concern about my chapters and stories... I want to add that I'm taking the time to edit my stories (grammatically and temporally- as if I confused an age or anything). I was thinking of adding comments on the side to some things I said/wrote and people keep commenting (like in my first_ _ **Mortals: Meet...**_ _chapter, I wrote about the Winter Olympics and everyone keeps correcting me... Guys, I adore you but remember that MY winter is YOUR summer)._

 _Today's update!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 1 chapter! Also, thanks to **Ashuri Benturi** who knows exactly how to cheer me up! Really, thanks!_

 _I'll see you next weekend, waiting to hear all of your thoughts..._  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	38. First Sickness

The next day after Benny's first time over with his mother, Ana started to feel sick.

The blizzard had stopped and Ana insisted of going out with Benny before he left so they could do snow angels. The grown ups went with them and the kids were playing for what seemed hours, but were only twenty minutes before Mrs. Troyer decided to go home. Neither Ana or Benny looked really upset, knowing they would see each other at school the next day.

By the end of the day, Ana was getting very sleepy and was without her scarf and hat, claiming she was too hot. Thankfully for her, classes were about to be over and Nico was picking her up that day. Benny waited next to her for Nico, who was worried the second she saw Ana. One look at his daughter and he could tell she was getting sick.

After getting home and making her take a bath, Nico put down Ana for a nap, hoping she could feel better later. However, Ana woke up several hours later, with higher fever and ruddy nose. Nico looked torn between calling a doctor or calling Will. Also, Ana was adamant into seeing both Nico and Will, calling for him weakly.

Not reaching the decision if it was stupid or not, Nico decided to dress Ana and take her to the Hospital. She could see Will and, if it got worst, the doctors there could take a look at her. Unfortunately for them, Will had taken the car, which made them take the bus. Nico was checking Ana every single second, while Ana was struggling to keep awake.

"I _don'd_ feel so good, _Papà_..." She finally mumbled softly once they were on the bus. Nico smiled in acknowledgement and sat her down on the seats, him from the hallway side, while she had the window.

"I know, Ana... That's why we're going to see him..." He explained to her.

"You _dhink_ he'll be mad...? _Dhad_ I got sick?" Ana wondered, worried. Nico looked at her as if she was crazy, playfully obviously.

"Why you think so, Ana? He's never gonna get mad because of that, especially at you..." He told her, sweetly, while stroking her hair.

" _Whad_ if he _geds_ mad _ad_ you? I _don'd_ like when you _dwo_ are mad _ad_ each other- _Achoo_!" She sneezed, using a little tissue to blow her nose. Nico sighed and cleaned her nose, before pulling her onto him. "I _don'd_ like when you _dwo ged_ mad..." She repeated, before leaning on him closing her eyes. It took Nico seconds to figure out she was asleep.

"I promise he won't get mad at me and we won't argue..." He promised her, kissing her forehead. He looked outside the window, really hoping the trip didn't last long. At the moment, the last concern on his mind was Will's reaction to their arrival. As soon as they arrived to the Hospital, Nico carried her down, her head on his shoulder.

Crossing the front doors, Nico headed directly to where he knew residents took naps. It would be the perfect spot for Ana to rest a little while he looked for either Will or a doctor who could look at her. To his immense luck, Will walked through the door that moment, with the intention of taking a twenty-minute nap.

To say he was shocked was too little.

Knowing that words wouldn't help the situation, Nico let Will check Ana wordlessly. Ana woke up a minute or two and smiled when seeing him. Despite the need to tear a new one to Nico, Will smiled back at her, reassuring her that everything was going to be fine and that he would get some medicine for her. Ana nodded before falling asleep again.

When Will returned with the medicine, he was wearing his trench coat and scarf along. Nico took the hint and picked Ana up, walking out of the Hospital. Will was so angry he decided against driving and guided them towards the bus stop, that seemed to be waiting for them. Immediately, the small family climbed up and Will couldn't wait a second longer to express his sentiments.

"What possessed you taking her out in her state?" He whispered yell at Nico, who sighed as he had been waiting that reaction.

"She wanted to see you." Nico admitted, also low. "She kept calling for you and wouldn't had stopped until she did-"

"You should had insisted harder, Nico." Will complained. "She's not like me or you... She could had gotten pneumonia!"

"Could you please keep your voice down?" Nico asked, a small glare on his features. Not a ' _shut up, I hate you_ ', but a ' _please, mind the situation before yelling_ '. "Even if I could had convinced her, she was going to insist until she saw you there..."

"Nico, the temperatures are getting really low..." Will stated, trying to control his temper. "I'd hate to have her rushed into the Hospital because she ' _wanted to see Daddy_ '." He quoted at the end while Nico just shook his head and kept quiet.

"I'm not gonna dignified that with an answer, Solace." He said while placing Ana better in his arms and using his hands as thermometer. He frowned a little, hoping she had a little fever.

"When we're getting home and placing her in her bed, we're _so_ gonna talk about this..." Will stated, serious.

"I promised her that we wouldn't argue..." Nico quickly replied, not looking at him. "We're gonna talk, because if I hear you raise your voice at me again..."

"Fine. We'll talk. But you can't escape this one."

* * *

 _This is taken from_ _ **Mortals: Meet... part 2**_ _. I had to fix some things to fit the timeline of the story, which I'll fix for the revise version too later. Please, I apologize for my continuity errors (though, part of me wants to keep them, like Conan Doyle)._

* * *

 _Part 1/3_

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, guys!_

 _First, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend but I was without internet and almost close to lose electricity too. When I recovered, halfway through the week, I decided to post cleaner during the weekend, which is why this post today will be the double as usual!_

 _Also, this weekend, I'm starting a new story! The title is_ _ **Saving Time - A Caleo Story**_ _(I added the 'Caleo' in case other stories are called the same and you can recognize them). The basic premise of the story is that of Time Travel! I hope I do a great job, but that would be up to you..._

 _So, the updates!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 3 chapters!_

 _ **Saving Time - A Caleo Story**_ _: 2 chapters! Please, read and review!_

 _See you guys next weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	39. First Sleepover

Will stared at Nico and Ana from the couch, thoughtful.

It had been a couple of weeks since Ana's ill state and Nico and Will's last big fight. Things had gone back to what they were, specially since Ana demanded that they made up because she ' _didn't want to choose sides_ '. To his immense shock, Will reacted upon those words and let go the entire incident. Obviously, and wordlessly, Nico knew he couldn't do that again.

At present time, Nico was teaching Ana how to solve a complicated math problem and Will was reading a medical magazine on the couch. After twenty minutes of reading boring articles, Will focused his sight on the rest of the family. He saw the frown of concentration in Ana's face, how her tongue peeked out a little, while her hand gripped the pencil tight and triple-checked her calculations.

He glanced at Nico, who was sitting with his arms crossed on the table, looking at Ana and ready to jump into action if she needed it. The light coming in from the window emphasized his features and added some color to his obsidian eyes. It also pointed out how unruly and uneven his hair was after Nico had decided that spending too much at the hairdresser was a luxury.

In all, an idea formed in Will's mind.

"Nico." Nico glanced at him before fully looking at him, confused.

"Yes?"

"Would you go on a date with me?"

Nico blinked fast, caught by surprise. Though he wasn't a stranger when it came to have dates with will, he was surprised by his request. The last date they both had was before adopting Ana and they had ended up fighting a couple that was in the restaurant who complained so loudly because they didn't want to be seated next to some ' _girly-gays_ '.

Ana, on the other hand, was torn between being excited and being worried. She had no problem that her Dad and _Papà_ had a date, but she was worried with whom were they leaving her. Though Mrs. Frasier was a nice person, she wasn't sure she wanted to stay with her when they were away. Finally, Nico opened his mouth to reply, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Um, sure, I guess..."

"Great!" Will smiled and got up from the couch. "I'll call Aunt Sally to see if she can look after Ana." Ana smiled back and nodded, excited. Spending time with Grandma Sally was always a bonus! Will left the room, leaving a confused Nico and an excited Ana behind. Nico's concentration- or lack of it -was broken when he heard Ana's giggling.

"And what are you laughing about, _Principessa_?" Nico poked her, making her giggle more. To annoy him a little, Ana started to sing to him.

" _Daddy and Papà, sitting by a tree~_ " That was enough for Nico, who was red as a firetruck, but started to give chase to Ana, who was shrieking in delight about it. " _K-I-S-_ Ahh!" She got caught by Nico, started to tickle her, red but with a smile in his face.

Not a bad day's ending.

A couple of days later, Will and Nico accompanied Ana to the Blofis' apartment, where Ana was going to have her first official sleepover.

When Will called Sally and explained what he was planning, Sally insisted that Ana stayed the night with her, so both Nico and Will could enjoy the night. Nico was positively mortified that his aunt was suggesting something of the like, while Ana suggested that they should go dancing after dinner, a suggestion that Will took notes on it.

So, while Nico and Will were enjoying dinner and a little dancing- not like either of them was a good dancer, but anyway -, Ana was enjoying her first sleepover with Grandma Sally, Grandpa Paul and Estelle. As soon as she arrived, Sally asked her what she wanted to do and Ana replied, kind of shyly, that she wanted some of his famous cookies. Grandma Sally smiled at her and asked if she wanted to cook along.

Ana didn't even thought it.

A few moments later, and with a little coercion from Ana, Estelle joined them into cooking. Grandpa Paul had to finish something for work, but he promised to join later. Both Ana and Estelle paid attention to the instructions given and soon, both girls were placing trays of cookies in the oven. Obvioulsy, staring at the oven's door wasn't helping much, but Grandpa Paul came to the rescue.

He told them some stories about when Uncle Percy and the rest of them were young. Though Ana had heard most of the stories, she was fascinated by them and listened without interruptions. Estelle had heard some of them before too, but for her was a little too normal. Soon, Grandma Sally joined them with fresh-out-the-oven cookies that the girls enjoyed while listening to the stories or watching a movie.

By the time Nico and Will finished their night, with no incidents, Ana was sleeping on the couch, her head leaned on Grandpa Paul's side, while Estelle had curled up on her father's lap and fallen asleep there. Seeing the whole scene, both sets of parents decided to leave the girls where they were, with Nico and Will picking up Ana in the morning after breakfast.

After a successful night for them, they were dying to hear how their little _Principessa_ had spent the night.

* * *

 _Part 2/3_

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, guys!_

 _First, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend but I was without internet and almost close to lose electricity too. When I recovered, halfway through the week, I decided to post cleaner during the weekend, which is why this post today will be the double as usual!_

 _Also, this weekend, I'm starting a new story! The title is_ _ **Saving Time - A Caleo Story**_ _(I added the 'Caleo' in case other stories are called the same and you can recognize them). The basic premise of the story is that of Time Travel! I hope I do a great job, but that would be up to you..._

 _So, the updates!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 3 chapters!_

 _ **Saving Time - A Caleo Story**_ _: 2 chapters! Please, read and review!_

 _See you guys next weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	40. First School Project

"Ana...?"

"Yes, Benny?" Ana looked up from her lunch- some chicken leftover from the previous night dinner -to face her nervous best friend.

"I was wondering, uh... do you want to be my partner for the, uh...science project?" Ana blinked for a few seconds before smiling at her best friend. She was hoping he would ask her because the other kids were not very nice to her and thought she was kind of nerd because of her like to books. Still smiling, she nodded at him. "Great! You think you can come home tomorrow to start it?"

"I have to ask for permission, but I'm sure Dad and _Papà_ will let me." She replied, confidently. Deep down, she was worried _Papà_ would say no, because he didn't seem to like Mrs. Troyer.

However, she couldn't be further from the truth.

As soon as Nico and Will heard that it was for a school project, neither of them could actually deny that to Ana. Nico did have the split-of-a-second decision in mind to say no, but he then realized that demanding that it happened in their home could end up the same for Benny, so he decided to be the bigger person and agree. Besides, Ana's beaming smile was enough reward.

Will, after hearing that the project was about different kinds of vegetation- catergories, properties, climates and the sort -gave Ana his own books on medicinal herbals, hoping it would help them. For him as well, Ana's beaming smile while holding his book was the biggest reward ever.

That said, it didn't mean both parents weren't nervous about this outing.

Will insisted in picking up Ana after her project was over, so they wouldn't bother Mrs. Troyer. Nico agreed with him, simply because he was on the hospital doing his residency and couldn't. Ana nodded in agreement when Will left her at school, hugging him tight and saying that she would call when they were done. Will smiled and went on with his day.

Around 6:30 pm, Ana called Will to let him know that she wanted to go home. Will didn't detect any homesick nor nervous tone on her voice and, after releasing a sigh, told Ana he would be in twenty minutes. As promised, twenty minutes later, Ana was safely strapped on the back seat of the car, telling Will about her day.

"Did the book I lend you helped?" Will asked, not taking his eyes of the road. Ana nodded, though she elaborated for his sake.

"Yeah! Benny and I read it during breaks and we could decide what to use..." She explained, before frowning a little. "Too bad we didn't finish it... we have to meet again for it..."

"Why don't you suggest Benny to come home the day after tomorrow, _Principessa_?" Will told her, when they reached a light. "That way, the work was divided between both houses and we don't bother Mrs. Troyer again." He winked at her, making her nod and giggle.

Soon, the day after tomorrow arrived and Nico was taking the kids to the apartment before his shift. Will was already there, placing the cookies Sally had sent the previous day on a plate on the table along with two glasses, ready for whatever they wanted. The second he was finished, was when the door got opened.

"Dad!" Ana greeted him, slowing down when she saw the cookies on the plate. "Grandma Sally's...?" Was all she asked, leaving Will chuckling and nodding. "Yay! Benny you have to try them!" Ana gave Benny one and almost shoved it down his throat if Will hadn't caught her from behind to hug her. "Daddy!" She squeaked, dragging the ' _y_ ' in Daddy. Will smirked.

"Project first, cookies later." He announced to the even disappointed Benny, who was munching the previously-given cookie with gusto. Soon, the kids were working in the project, barely making a noise under Will's watchful sight, who was on the couch reading a magazine. He would peek at them from time to time, watching them whisper and taking notes and reading in silence.

After almost two hours of silence, Will got up from the couch and saw them with their books and notes closed and eying wistfully the cookies, which made Will chuckle and sit next to them. It was as if they were expecting permission, permission Will granted by nodding his head. The kids attacked the cookies and milk that was given, with a smile.

"Hmmm! Grandma Sally's cookies are the best!" Ana proclaimed. "Now I know why Uncle Percy loves them too!"

"That Grandma doesn't hear you saying that or she'll get sad..." Will warned her with a smile, but Ana smiled back. She knew Grandma Naomi wouldn't be upset by that. "Did you guys finish the project?"

"Yes." Benny answered after taking a sip of milk. "We couldn't finish before because we found lots of information..."

"Well, more information is good, right?" Will saw the kids sharing a look, as if asking themselves ' _is it?_ '. It caught Will's eyes the surprisingly good communication that these two had at that age.

"Just hope our teacher likes it..." Ana admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"You kidding, right?" Will faked surprised, earning chuckles from them. "Bet you get an A+!" The kids smiled and nodded, hoping that too. "Now, _Principessa_ , save _Papà_ some cookies or we'll have him complaining until we see Grandma Sally again." Ana rolled her eyes and separated some cookies for Nico.

"Yes, Daddy..."

"There. Now, you guys wanna watch a movie before Benny's Mom comes for him?"

He didn't even have to ask that.

* * *

 _Part 3/3_

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, guys!_

 _First, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend but I was without internet and almost close to lose electricity too. When I recovered, halfway through the week, I decided to post cleaner during the weekend, which is why this post today will be the double as usual!_

 _Also, this weekend, I'm starting a new story! The title is_ _ **Saving Time - A Caleo Story**_ _(I added the 'Caleo' in case other stories are called the same and you can recognize them). The basic premise of the story is that of Time Travel! I hope I do a great job, but that would be up to you..._

 _So, the updates!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 3 chapters!_

 _ **Saving Time - A Caleo Story**_ _: 2 chapters! Please, read and review!_

 _See you guys next weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	41. First Pet

Ana came out pensive of school, which got Nico's eyes.

"What's wrong, _Principessa_?" He asked her, hoping it was nothing serious. Obviously, Ana didn't disappoint.

" _Papà_ , why don't we have a pet?" Nico blinked in surprise upon hearing that question. In all reality, neither Will or Nico considered the possibility of owning a pet. Nico _somehow_ had Mrs. O'Reily- when she saw fit appearing, and even then she sometimes bothered Percy or Tyson, who was her favorite -and Will had never even mentioned it, so it wasn't an issue.

"Why you ask that, Ana?" Before even answering the question, Nico wanted more information.

"Remember that yesterday I brought Aunt Rachel's painting to class?" Nico nodded, as Ana's class was doing a ' _Show and Tell_ '. When Rachel had heard almost a week before, she insisted in showing one of her paintings of Camp Half-Blood so that ' _the beauty of the scenery wasn't only for half-bloods' eyes_ '. Ana couldn't say no once she saw the painting. "Well, one of my classmates brought a bunny... And said it was her pet."

"And you wondered why we never got you one?" Nico completed for her, earning a shoulder shrug.

"I figured you or Daddy should be allergic to them, so I never asked..." She admitted, though Nico could see she really wanted a pet. Smiling, he kneeled down and looked at her.

"Ana, we never discussed the issue because it never occurred to us." Nico confessed to her upon the wide-mouth-open child. Chuckling softly, he got up and offered her his hand. "How about we talk it with Dad later?"

"Yeah!" Ana smiled and, during the whole trip back home, thought of the perfect pet she could ask. A fish? They are nice to look at. A bunny? They are cute and eat veggies. A puppy? Those play with you and you can teach them tricks. A kitten? Kittens are nice to cuddle when you read and they purr when happy! Maybe she should call Uncle Frank to help her decide...? In the meantime, she will research online some animals that can be pets in an apartment.

"What's with her?" Will wondered to Nico when he didn't receive his usual greeting kiss. Nico simply smirked and leaned on the kitchen counter.

"Will, why we never talked about having a pet?" Just like Nico had done before, Will blinked in surprise.

"We haven't?"

"We haven't." Nico confirmed him, nodding.

"That's strange..." Will thought loudly. "I know you're not allergic to any... I'm not allergic, so I can't think why we haven't discussed this before..." He looked up and reasoned. "Ana asked for a pet?"

"Not directly." Nico explained to Will Ana's logic during their conversation. "Now, I think she'll ask for one, but we have to tell her we approve or she could think we won't like it..."

"But, what kind of pet?" Will began numbering with his fingers. "We can't have a big pet as we live in an apartment. Can't have a high-maintenance pet because you and I are working half the time and we cannot leave Ana with all the responsibility of it. She's still ten, no matter how mature she acts sometimes."

"True." Nico acknowledged his points, sighing. "Maybe we should talk to Ana and see what she want... Or we can decide when we head down to the pet store...?" He supplied, earning a nod from Will. Unfortunately, the chat was postponed until the weekend, as neither Will or Nico had free time for them all to sit as a family and discuss it.

Ana wasn't worried. She knew her Dad and _Papà_ would talk about it when they were ready. In the meantime, she would help them and not mention about it, though she had been investigating and even discussed it with Benny the pros and cons of every animal she could have. Finally, the weekend arrived and Will and Nico took Ana down to the pet store, surprising their little girl.

"Ana." Will started, before getting inside the store. Ana paid her undivided attention. " _Papà_ and I had been talking, mainly trying to figure out why we never proposed this to you..." He trailed, giving Nico a conspiracy look that he returned, making Ana giggle. "...and we came to the conclusion that, if you want one, you can get one." Ana smiled, but stopped when she saw Nico raising a finger.

"But, and we will warn you, this will be _your_ responsibility as well as ours, all right?" Ana nodded, understanding what she was meant to. Having a pet was like cooking: everyone share the responsibility of it. "Which means we have to like the pet too."

"Yes, _Papà_! Thank you, _Papà_! Thank you, Daddy!" Ana hugged tight them before dragging them inside the store. A nice lady started to ask them questions and showed them lots of animals that could be ideal for them.

Ana was in love with the surgeon's colors as soon as she saw the aquarium, but her mind also wondered to other animals. She also cooed at the small litter of stray kittens that were there to be adopted. She squeaked when she saw a Corgi mom feeding her puppies. And she was ready to melt when the nice lady let her pet a small bunny and feed it.

Nico and Will chased her around the store, smiling and chuckling at her reactions. Both of them took notes on her choices, so they could help her take an easier decision. Obviously. It wasn't that easy for her at the end.

"We cannot take them all home, Ana." Will chuckled at her pout, but both grown ups knew she was doing it on purpose and not because she was gonna throw a tantrum. "You have to take one." Both parents and the lady saw how her face scrunched in concentration looking around the store and lingering on the animals she had liked. After what felt an eternity, she looked at them.

"I choose..."

* * *

 _Cliffhanger! I leave it to your imagination which animal the Solace-di Angelo family decided to adopt, as I couldn't find one good enough for them. If you wanna suggest one, you're welcome!_

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening!_

 _Welcome to the second weekend of February, and wow! Really, 2019? Slow down!_

 _Anyway, since I have nothing to share with you- nothing that made me late or angry or any reflexion about the actual situation... not that I have some, this will be election year for me and everyone wants to 'do nice!' -we'll move to today's updates!_

 _ **The First Times** : 1 chapter!_

 _ **Saving Time - A Caleo Story** : 1 chapter! Now, this chapter is triple! Like the ones I did back in my first Chaos story... so I may or may not post next weekend... I shall see, hehe..._

 _Oh! And I'll probably post something on Thursday, as it is Valentine's Day... I hope the gods allow me some time to write!_

 _Love you all,_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	42. First Time Babysitting

_**~Fast forward a couple of years.~**_

"You do know that there's no need for you to yell at me?" Will talked with someone over the phone when Ana stepped out of her room. She had been doing her homework and hopefully had finished everything before a headache arrived. When she saw Will's exasperated look, she had three ideas on who he was talking to. "Put Chris on the phone!"

Yep, it was Aunt Clarisse.

"And here I thought we would lose you to your homework." Nico teased her when he saw her. Ana rolled her eyes, but that only increased her headache. "Since when school make their students work until exhaustion?" He offered her some water that she drank.

"It's school..." Ana replied, as if it was obvious. "I knew it would get harder as I got older, but this is ridiculous, _Papà_!" She complained softly, plopping down on the couch. "I missed lunch with Benny because of that stupid English project..." She was practically growling at the end and Nico sighed, shaking his head. He still refused to see Ana was growing up.

"And what got you so sour?" Nico spoke to Will who just finished his phonecall. He sat next to Ana and hugged her, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"Apparently, Clarisse _demanded_ of us to look after Silena while she and Chris go to this dinner honoring some guy in the army..." Will explained, sighing deeply. "Now, I have no problems to look after her, but it also coincide with the lecture we planned on going last month-"

"Can't they call someone else?" Nico could see how their plans were crashing down because of bossy-demanding Clarisse. Will shook his head.

"I spoke to Chris later and he said we're their _last_ option." That was a polite way to say that everyone else had fought the assignment with flesh and nails. Ana shared a look between their defeated parents and shrugged her shoulders.

"I can look after her." Both Will and Nico blinked fast and stared at her. "You were planning on leaving me here with Mrs. Fraiser anyway, so why don't I go look after Silena instead? She likes me and it'll only be a couple of hours, right?" She checked with them. Nico nodded, but Will wasn't that sure.

"Are you sure you want to do it, _Principessa_?" He asked her. "This is not like watching after triplets, we won't be there to help you..." Ana rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"Dad, I know is not like the triplets and I know you won't be there, but I want to." She assured them, smiling. "Plus, Aunt Clarisse will pay me." She winked at them, making them chuckle. A bit more reassured, they made the arrangements for it.

The following weekend, the small family traveled to the Rodriguez' apartment, to be greeted by Chris.

"Hello, guys! Come on in..." He invited them inside. After a small greeting to his Uncle, Ana went straight to Silena, who jumped in delight upon seeing her.

"Ana is here! Ana is here!" The little three-year-old announced, rushing to greet her with a hug. Ana didn't disappoint her and picked her up, kissing her face and making her squirm gently, laughing. The three fathers watched, smiling. "Daddy, is Ana staying with me?" Silena used her puppy eyes on her father thinking Ana was just visiting and not staying to play. To no one's surprise, Chris chuckled and nodded. "Yay!"

"Ready to go, punk?" Clarisse made her entrance, all dressed in her full-dress uniform. It was obvious to the present ones that she was uncomfortable with the skirt she had to wear. Chris, wearing a simple suit, nodded.

"Now, Sil..." Chris turned to his daughter, a bit serious. "Ana is in charge, so I want to hear you were a good girl with her, alright?" Silena nodded sternly, making Nico and Will chuckle. "Ana, our numbers are on the fridge and you can call us any time, alright?"

"Yes, Uncle Chris."

"She already had dinner, so she's only missing a bath, and since it's Friday she can stay up a little later, but no more than 10 pm, OK?"

"Yes, Uncle Chris." Chris smiled at her and kissed his daughter on her forehead.

"We will come before you guys, to check on them." Nico promised them, before turning to Ana for some last advice. "If you need us, we're one phone call away."

"Yes, _Papà_. Have fun!" Ana practically was dragging the grown-ups outside the apartment with Silena's help. Both girls were giggling while doing so, which meant they would be fine. As soon as the door was closed, Ana turned to Silena. "So, Sil... what you wanna do before taking a bath?" Silena looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling.

"Can you do my make-up...?" She asked, all innocent. Ana smiled and nodded, taking Silena to Clarisse's bureau and sitting her on her legs. Though she didn't have much, Ana remembered how Aunt Drew had bought Aunt Clarisse some make-up for ' _especial occassions_ '.

She doubted that she would miss it.

Gently and carefully, Ana put make-up on Silena before letting her do the same. Afterward, the cousins took pictures of themselves and cleaned everything before taking Silena to have a bath. As soon as Silena was dry and wrapped in her pajama, she began yawning and Ana took her to bed, humming a song her _Papà_ sung when she was little until she fell asleep.

After making sure Silena was asleep, Ana printed the pictures and placed them on the fridge, before going to the couch and wait for the adults to show up. Her Dad and Papà appeared not long afterward and she showed them what they had done and admitted she had no problems whatsoever. Both Nico and Will were impressed and let her know so.

Maybe when Aunt Clarisse and Uncle Chris saw how much fun they had, they would let her do it more often...

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, guys..._

 _Let's start by saying that this past week, for me, has been exhausting! Last night, I celebrated my grandmother's 87 birthday and (the majority of) the family, aka my aunts, uncles and cousins were home, so we partied till very late..._

 _I kind of saw this one coming, because I couldn't write the past week, with all the preparations for it. I DID wrote the previous one, which I'm happy to post today. However, I won't post_ _ **Saving Time - A Caleo Story**_ _, as I said before, didn't have time to write. Same with my Valentine's Day special for my SO, babe, I'm still sorry I couldn't finish it... *sob sob*_

 _Which brings me to another important point. In three weeks from now, I'll be leaving on holidays, so my question is the following... should I post a bunch of chapters before leaving? Or after coming back? Is either way with me..._

 _The last point before going into our updates is that The First Times is coming to an end... I, sadly, run out of ideas for first times and I already drafted the last chapters... I'm welcome to proposals, but I believe the story has run its course and that's how it should be with everything. It's sad, but it's the truth._

 _Although! I have the draft for my next Solangelo fiction planned! It will probably be a collab, I'm working on it, but I'll try to post it on April..._

 _Anyway! The updates!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 1 chapter!_

 _I will see you guys next week!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	43. First Period

Ana had been moody for some days and no one knew the reason why.

She had no reason why she could snap for everything- most specifically, the smallest things -or why would she start crying the next second. One day after school she cried for ten minutes straight that she couldn't have a carrot before dinner, surprising both Will and Nico. They were baffled at why she was acting this way and were determined to reach the bottom of it.

Thankfully, they didn't have to wait too long to find out.

The following Saturday, Ana woke up in so much pain, she couldn't get up from the bed. All she could do was curl up and groan. Fetal position was her favorite now and the pain was so intense, she couldn't help but to announce it loudly.

" _Papà_? Dad...?" She called them from her spot on the bed. She immediately recognized that her voice was a little too low and that she was suppose to be louder. " _Papà_?! Dad?!" She tried again, before groaning loud in pain. "Daddy...!" She decided to try one more time, trying not to burst into tears. Thankfully for her, both Nico and Will had heard her the first time and went into doctor-mode the second they saw her curl up.

"Nico, get me my bag." Being the most experienced, Will began giving the orders, orders Nico didn't argue. Will immediately sat by Ana's side and felt her forehead. "You don't have fever... Ana, show me where it hurts." He asked in professional mode.

"M- my t- tummy..." Ana whined in pain, placing a hand over her lower tummy. Will frowned for a second, but had a vague idea of what was happening. As soon as Nico returned, he made him sat by Ana and he went to make a call. "P- _Papà_...?" Ana caught Nico's attention, barely opening her eyes. "W- what is h- happening t- to me...?"

"Don't worry, _Principessa_... Daddy will find a solution soon..." Nico reassured her, stroking her hair. A few minutes later, Will walked in again and smiled softly at Ana and, under Nico's incredulity look, raised her pajama's top and placed a hot bottle on her tummy. Ana hissed but the effect was immediate, showing her relaxed face. "What-"

"Stay in bed for now, sweetie..." Will interrupted him, still smiling at Ana. "We'll bring you breakfast soon and something for the pain, all right?" Ana nodded, feeling better already, while Will dragged Nico outside for a talk. "I have good and bad news for you, Neeks."

"Bad news first, Solace." It was beyond obvious that Nico was worried and Will's sufficient smile wasn't helping.

"Your little girl is no girl anymore." Seeing the confused look on his partner, Will decided to put him out of his misery. "Nico, Ana got her period."

Silence followed that statement.

"No." _Of course he was going to be negative about it..._ "No, she can't be going through that, she's a child!"

"I was over the phone with Aunt Sally and apparently it is more common than you think to get her period at this age." Nico's pale skin had gone even paler, possibly white, in disbelief. "Look, I need to get ibuprofen and a few other things for her, can you make her breakfast and prepare another hot bottle?"

"How can you be so calm about this?" Nico wondered, amazed that he hadn't gone in a panic mode, just like him. Will simply shrugged.

"I have a Mom and sisters, Neeks." While the comment itself could have been considered hurtful by other people, Nico saw it for what it was: a statement that for him, this kind of thing were normal. Looking back, he had enjoyed of his mother's company for a few years and he had never seen Bianca dealing with this issues as well. Hazel was from a time when this kind of thing weren't talked open in public, so Nico's experience was none.

"Guess I'll need a crash course by Aunt Sally..." Was all Nico said before heading to the kitchen to cook. He didn't how much Ana would like to eat, but he was prepared for everything. A few minutes later, he went to check on her and found hers till curled up, but more relaxed and ready to take a nap. " _Principessa_ , breakfast is ready..." She smiled softly but one could see that she was still in pain.

" _Papà_?" She started, weakly.

"Hmm?" Was Nico's reply while placing the platter on her side.

"Why am I sick...?" She looked so curious and weak, Nico almost decides not to tell her anything. But he knew she wanted to know, so he relented.

"Ana, you're having your period." Ana frowned and, while blushing, rushed to the bathroom and locked herself there. Nico followed her, but after getting some new pajamas and underwear. "Ana?" He knocked on the bathroom's door gently.

"Go away!" She mumbled, obviously not feeling strong enough to push him away, but embarrassed enough for wanting him away. Nico sighed and opened the door without looking inside.

"Brought you some clothes-" The clothes got snatched for his hands and the door was closed loudly the exact moment Will returned from the pharmacy. "I, um... I have some laundry to do..." Will stood there while Nico disappeared into Ana's room. Catching the double meaning, Will shook his head and walked into the bathroom, swallowing his manly pride.

No one said that having a teenage daughter was easy...

* * *

 _I've noticed that there's some sort of taboo around the menstruation. I tried to picture it from both side, Nico's side is the one from a man when it wasn't even mentioned and he sadly never had the opportunity to experience it or what it means, while Will's side is the one from a man when it's more open and had a mother and sisters that explained it to him or was subject of the symptoms. If I have offended someone or you think a detail is not accurate, please let me know._

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, everyone!_

 _First, I apologize for not posting last weekend but I had fallen ill. And sadly I don't mean a 'cold-ill', I mean 'I-can't-get-up-of-bed-and-puke' ill, so I was basically a zombie. Then, the week turned really busy and I just couldn't find the strength to post._

 _That being said, I wanna thank_ _ **Ashuri Benturi**_ _for the ideas for the last chapters of_ _ **The First Times**_ _! Some of them were on the way already but you made me think of others and I was 'why didn't that cross my mind?'. So lots of thanks!_

 _For my careless un-post of last week, I'm posting for the triple! I'd like to remind you that I'm leaving for my holidays next weekend, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to post. Therefore, I plan to write the next couple of days as much as I can and post on Tuesday/Wednesday... so stay tune!_

 _Updates this week!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 3 chapters! I hope you like them! It's coming to an end..._  
 _ **Saving Time (A Caleo Story)**_ _: 1 looooong chapter!_

 _I hope you guys enjoy this update! If I don't see you during the week, I'll see you when I come back!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	44. First Crush

It was getting harder and harder for Nico to keep believing that Ana was his little girl.

Though Ana was very open with both him and Will, he noticed that lately she spent too much time with Rachel or Annabeth, even Piper. Whenever they see each other on gatherings, they would gossip in whispers and giggle, shocking the Hades out of Nico. Will ignored it knowing Ana simply needed some female to look up to and, according to Will, ' _she couldn't done better_ '.

"So, Nico..." Rachel had joined him when she saw him alone by the corner of the Jackson-Chase household. "Dealing better with the period surprise?" Nico groaned, making Rachel smirk. Will had made it his task to let everyone know that Nico paralyzed at the thought of Ana having her period and everyone found it hilarious. But they soon shut when Nico replied ' _wait until it's your turn_ '.

"A bit better..." He finally admitted, sipping his drink. "It's just a shock seeing her acting out-of-character five times a month..."

"Sorry to say this, Neeks, but it's part of growing up." Rachel had wrapped an arm around his shoulders, supportively. "Now, are you ready to deal with the next part?" Nico raised an eyebrow, curious at where Rachel was going with this. Rachel didn't disappoint and rolled her eyes before answering him. "Boys, Neeks. She will soon have crushes on boys- Hades, she already has them..."

"May I wrap my mind around my little girl being a young woman now? Don't throw in boys just yet..." Nico pleaded softly. "Barely enough I just tolerate her best friend..."

"Oh, then you'll be fine..." Rachel winked at him while leaving, but Nico realized that she had said more than she intended or she had said it on purpose for him to find out. He spaced out for a while until Will snapped her fingers on his face.

"Nico? Neeks?" Will called him, making him blink. "Good, you're in this galaxy..." He joked, but Nico continued to concentrate on his previous thought. "Hey, what's on your mind?"

"Boys." He blurted out. Will smirked, thinking he was playing with him.

"Oh, yeah?" He continued to smirk, playing with his fingers on Nico's arm. "Anyone I should worry about...?"

"Benny." Nico almost growled the name, making Will to stop his teasing and look at him, worryingly.

"Wait, what?" Seeing how Will had misinterpreted him, he dragged him to one of the empty room and closed it behind him. "OK, now spill or I'd get really angry with you, di Angelo." Will began, crossing his arms on his chest with a matching frown.

"Rachel just told me that Ana _may_ have a crush on Benny." Will blinked and relaxed, uncrossing his arms and sighing.

"It's just that?" That was the wrong thing to say, as Nico frowned at him.

"What do you mean ' _it's just that_ '?!" Will almost jumped in surprise by Nico's vicious voice tone. He was really angry. "That's our little girl and I don't want her to have her heart broken by some- some-"

"Some _boy_?" Will finished for him. "Would you rather have her bringing some random boy we don't know or her best friend since they were ten and that we know he knows us and we know he would never hurt her?"

"When you put it like that..." Nico grumbled, still not convinced. Will grabbed Nico's face with both hands and smiled at him.

"Neeks, Ana knows we will look after her when she finally thinks she's ready to date someone." He assured him, softly. "She also knows that, with us being male, it might be awkward to bring the ' _dating_ ' subject to talk about it." Will chuckled when Nico shuddered at the mention of the word ' _dating_ '. "She also knows that we love her and that we would never hurt her, alright?"

"You can't expect me to be fine with this and ignore it."

"No, but be open-minded. After all, you're a gay demigod parent with a teenage daughter that has the spirit of his eldest and dead sister." Nico stared at Will, deadpanned. "Open-minded." He reminded him.

"Fine, open-minded." Nico relented, and walking out of the room. Not before Will sneaked a kiss on his cheek and making him flush. When they returned to the living-room, Ana approached them, smiling shyly. She hugged them both tight.

"Can we talk later?" She asked them. Both grown-ups nodded and that was the end of it until they returned home. Ana had tried to stay awake, but was yawning all the way to her home. However, as soon as she saw the couch, she dragged her parents to it. Both grown-ups allowed themselves to be dragged and waited until she started. "Um, OK, so... I- I was talking to Aunt Annabeth and, well... she told me I had to tell you but, um..."

"Sweetie, take a deep breath and tell us what's bothering you." Will had grabbed her hands and tried to calm her down, smiling at her. Ana shared a look with Nico, who nodded in agreement. Following the advice, Ana took a deep breath before continuing.

" _Papà_ , Daddy... What do I do to make a boy like me?"

Nico's first reaction was faint or to held Will's arm tight and cause a stop in his blood circulation. However, and after the day's revelations, he reacted more calm than anyone could have predicted.

"What did Aunt Annabeth tell you?"

"To be myself..." Both Nico and Will shared a smile and nodded.

"Well, Aunt Annabeth is never wrong, right?" Ana smiled at them and nodded, visibly more relaxed. "May we know who is this mysterious knight who caught our daughter's eye?" Ana giggled at Will's bad rhyme while Nico rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Isn't easier to ask instead of all that?" Nico complained playfully, making Ana chuckle more. Will pouted but didn't continue the joke.

"So, do we know him or not?"

"Of course you do, Daddy! He's my best friend, like Aunt Annabeth and Uncle Percy!"

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, everyone!_

 _First, I apologize for not posting last weekend but I had fallen ill. And sadly I don't mean a 'cold-ill', I mean 'I-can't-get-up-of-bed-and-puke' ill, so I was basically a zombie. Then, the week turned really busy and I just couldn't find the strength to post._

 _That being said, I wanna thank_ _ **Ashuri Benturi**_ _for the ideas for the last chapters of_ _ **The First Times**_ _! Some of them were on the way already but you made me think of others and I was 'why didn't that cross my mind?'. So lots of thanks!_

 _For my careless un-post of last week, I'm posting for the triple! I'd like to remind you that I'm leaving for my holidays next weekend, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to post. Therefore, I plan to write the next couple of days as much as I can and post on Tuesday/Wednesday... so stay tune!_

 _Updates this week!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 3 chapters! I hope you like them! It's coming to an end..._  
 _ **Saving Time (A Caleo Story)**_ _: 1 looooong chapter!_

 _I hope you guys enjoy this update! If I don't see you during the week, I'll see you when I come back!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	45. First Rule Breaking

_**~Fast forward another couple of years.~**_

Ana was waiting impatiently that her parents would leave.

She was trying not to look in their direction or in direction of the clock that hung on the living room's wall. She was trying to look interested in the magazine that she had in her hands, though she would flip the pages very quickly barely paying attention. Finally, her parents appeared in front of her, both wearing suits.

"Ana..." Will began, sighing. "I know you're not happy to be alone tonight- believe me, if I knew that Benny would be free, he would be here-" Ana tried not to wince at the name of Benny, but said nothing. "-and we wouldn't feel guilty for leaving you alone..."

"Dad, not your fault..." Ana hugged him. Will hugged her teenage daughter back, knowing something was not right. He kept his doubts to himself, knowing that worrying Nico could lead to even bigger troubles. "Just... both of you go have fun in your conference and I'll be here, probably asleep in my bed..." Will raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else.

"Fair enough. Neeks! We have to go!" Will announced, before Nico appeared walking up the hallway with a shoe in his hand. "Not done yet?"

"I couldn't find the brooch." Ana did wince this time upon hearing about the brooch. She had given it to Nico when she was twelve for Christmas and he had claimed it was a lucky charm for him. He had decided to wear it in every conference, both to keep him awake and that the conference was good. As soon as the other shoe was in its place, he hugged Ana too. "We love you, _Principessa_..."

"Love you too, _Papà_..." With that, the parents left the apartment. Ana stood in her place for a few minutes, burying the guilt she was feeling. But she was determined to do it anyway. "I'm sorry for this..." Ana rushed to her room and decided to get everything ready. She wasn't sure when she and them would return, but for pretense's sake.

She placed on some skinny jeans and a long-sleeved shirt with some boots and a jacket. She tied her long hair in a ponytail and nodded to herself. It was good enough. She took some money and the house keys and, in a last minute decision, a camera. Then, she left the apartment as well. Coming back in was a little risky, but she knew the conference was suppose to end at midnight and she would be home before that. It was 9 pm so far.

She immediately hailed a taxi- as Will and Nico had taken their car -and gave the address to the driver. She knew this was a dangerous situation, but she believed she was doing the right thing. And the right thing was to save Benny from those... _monsters_. She still got shudders while remembering the conversation she heard unintentionally. Shaking her head, she noticed she had arrived.

She paid the driver and stared at the house in front of her. It wasn't that later, yet the house had a party in full swing. She could see people puking on the bushes and giggling about it. Wrinkling her nose, she walked inside the house, ignoring the people and the ' _illegal_ ' things they were doing. She decided to take inconspicuous pictures of the whole thing while looking for Benny. Gods, many weren't even legal age!

Praying to both Grandpa Apollo and Grandfather Hades that everything would end up OK, Ana walked around the house and, swallowing her naïveté, inside the different rooms. So far, everything was innocent enough, which mentally made her thank Tyche and swore to sacrifice the best stake at dinner later. But, for everything good, comes something bad and Ana was sure it would balance on her.

Opening the last door she hadn't checked, Ana could hear the unmistakeable laugh of Benny from inside. Gritting her teeth, she swung the door open to see Benny in nothing but underwear and two girls who obviously were seniors in the same state of undressing. But, unlike the girls, Benny seemed to be completely drunk.

"Ana!" Benny greeted her with enthusiasm that the girls didn't match. Ana smiled softly at him and hugged him back. "Ana why are you so pretty?" He slurred, making Ana blink in surprise. _No, he's drunk and won't remember anything in the morning..._

"Benny, please get dress... I'm taking you home..." Ana announced. Benny pout but Ana knew how to hook him in. "Get dress now and I'll make you strawberry pancakes tomorrow..." Benny licked his lips and began getting dressed without any objection. Ana smiled smugly at the seniors, who looked murderous. "Oh! Smile, girls!" She took a front picture of them and the girls were livid. "I'm sure Uncle Travis would _love_ these..."

"Talk and you're dead."

"...then again, if Uncle Travis doesn't like them, I'm use the NYPD would _love_ them..." Ana continued, ignoring the girls who paled. The threat was there and no one would talk about it until Monday. But Ana wasn't keeping that promise. She will be showing the pictures to everyone she could. Except Benny's Mom.

As soon as Benny was dressed, she helped him downstairs. As soon as they were out, Ana hailed a taxi again and placed drunk Benny in the seat, directly to her house. She again paid for the taxi and lead Benny to the elevator, ignoring his blabbing about her being nice and pretty and why wouldn't he date him.

She made him collapse on the guest room's bed. She could hear his snores from across the wall, so she knew she'd have to explain things in the morning. She sat on the couch, head between her hands, thinking hard what to do. This would end up in a big punishment, bigger than the time she punched that girl at lunch.

She glanced up the clock. It read _10:30 pm_. She had all night to think about it.

She would take the punishment without complains. She just hoped that they understood why she had done it.

* * *

 _Part 1 of 2... where the end is!_

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, everyone!_

 _First, I apologize for not posting last weekend but I had fallen ill. And sadly I don't mean a 'cold-ill', I mean 'I-can't-get-up-of-bed-and-puke' ill, so I was basically a zombie. Then, the week turned really busy and I just couldn't find the strength to post._

 _That being said, I wanna thank_ _ **Ashuri Benturi**_ _for the ideas for the last chapters of_ _ **The First Times**_ _! Some of them were on the way already but you made me think of others and I was 'why didn't that cross my mind?'. So lots of thanks!_

 _For my careless un-post of last week, I'm posting for the triple! I'd like to remind you that I'm leaving for my holidays next weekend, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to post. Therefore, I plan to write the next couple of days as much as I can and post on Tuesday/Wednesday... so stay tune!_

 _Updates this week!_

 _ **The First Times**_ _: 3 chapters! I hope you like them! It's coming to an end..._  
 _ **Saving Time (A Caleo Story)**_ _: 1 looooong chapter!_

 _I hope you guys enjoy this update! If I don't see you during the week, I'll see you when I come back!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	46. First Fight wthe Parents - Part 1

Will was the first one walking inside the apartment and noticed _immediately_ that something was wrong.

Nico did too.

It was highly unlikely that someone could hide _that_ snoring.

The couple had a very good conference and were exhausted. They had decided, since Ana had been really unhappy when they told her if she could go out that night, that they should compensate her. Maybe a day in the zoo, Ana loved the zoo. She loved going to the snakes enclosure and hiss at them. Nico would always roll his eyes and mumble about stupid wizard books.

However, when they heard the snoring, that was the last thing in their minds.

Pulling out his Styxian sword, Nico led the way to the snoring, passing Ana's room that was wide open and she was sleeping soundly in her bed. Relaxed that she was all right, they continued, opening the guest room's door and founding... Benny.

Will and Nico shared a glance. What was Benny doing here? He was supposed not to come, that's what Ana said. Nico, a bit angry, decided to wake up Benny for answers but Will stopped him with a face that said ' _we will figure this out tomorrow_ '. Nico relented and went to bed, mumbling to himself that had lost a good opportunity to kill the boy.

So, the next morning, Will was the first up and was making coffee when Ana arrived to the kitchen.

Will didn't have a plan on how to approach this. He figured Nico and him would sit the kids on the couch and talk as civilized as they could- Nico's short temper for this situations wouldn't had helped -but he knew he had to say something when he saw Ana's serious face. It was the face of ' _I have a thing and I don't know where to start_ '.

"Morning, Ana." He greeted her, but she kept quiet. " _Papà_ and I were surprised to see our guest last night..."

"I wasn't trying to hide him..." Ana replies back. Will decided to use a bit of humor for the moment.

"Sweetheart, with his snoring, you wouldn't be able even if you wanted it..." That made Ana smile a little, but that wasn't enough. "Wanna tell me what is he doing here? Or why he did come last night?" Ana bit her lower lip and was about to reply when Nico appeared on the kitchen. He was completely up and was frowning.

"Anastassia, care to explain why is that we had an overnight guest _without_ parental supervisor?" _Oh, no_. Will thought. _Full name and formal stance. This could only end up in shouts..._ Ana winced when hearing her full name but nodded, curling her hands in fists. _Oh, no... This will be slightly bad._

"Yes, _Papà_. I brought him home, _Papà_." Nico opened his mouth to keep asking but stopped when hearing her. He shared a glance with Will, who was as surprised as he was.

"You left the house and went looking for him?!" Nico was to erupt and Will intervened just in time.

"I will ask the questions if you can't control yourself!" Nico glared at Will, but said nothing. Sighing, Will turned to Ana, who was standing in the same stop saying nothing. "Ana, why did you break the rules?"

"I heard someone at school that they were gonna drug and molest Benny at the party! I wanted to be there to stop it, that's why I wanted to go! I went there to get him but he was already drunk and was about to have sex with two senior girls! He didn't know what he was doing!" Ana explained. Will blinked hard, surprised of Ana's explanation. "I just dressed him and came right back home, I promise- I swear it on the Styx!"

Will was surprised when heard a lightning on the background and relaxed slightly. Ana had a good reason for breaking the rules.

But Nico was beyond reasons now.

"You're grounded."

"Yes, _Papà_." Ana was slightly meek receiving her punishment.

"I don't want you near that boy again!" _Here it comes..._

"No."

" _Excuse me?!_ " Will had to physically place in the middle now. "I'm your father and you will obey me! I won't lose you again and you will do as I say-"

"I'm not Aunt Bianca." She mumbled but everyone had heard it. Will saw Nico turned pale white and knew both had crossed a line. "Aunt Thalia told me. You can't keep me lock inside because I'm her soul and look like her! I'm fifteen and I will live my life however I want! You are always saying to do the right thing and last night, I did! And you're not my _brother_! Not even my _father_!"

"Ana-" Will tried to stop this, but Ana was already crying while talking. She pulled out some pictures and sprawled them on the table.

"That's what I witnessed last night! I wasn't gonna stay arms crossed until some grown-up decided to intervene! Benny was lucky I was looking for him! Nemesis wasn't fair with the rest!" Nico was still pale and Will was trying not to look at them. "I take my punishment and I accept I broke the rules, but I won't apologize for doing it and I _will_ do it again if it's someone I know." With that, Ana broke in tears and ran to her room, leaving the adults alone.

"What the Hades, Nico?!" Will snapped at Nico, who was still speechless. "You said you were over the whole Bianca thing! And don't say you were, evidently, you weren't!" He gestured around. "And as far as I remembered it, Percy never got grounded for saving you- _twice_! Even after you blamed him for Bianca's death!"

"Don't-"

"You brought that yourself today." Will stopped, taking a deep breath. "Look, Ana had accepted the punishment and you had to bring out the ' _jealous-overprotective_ ' act." Nico slumped his shoulders down, realizing his mistake.

"Will she ever forgive me...?"

"This one time, will take time..."

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, guys!_

 _First of all, yes. I know I'm a day behind of what I promised, but in my idea of trying to cover anything, I couldn't do it properly. I managed to do several chapters for_ ** _The First Times_** _, but I couldn't finish the one for_ ** _Saving Time - A Caleo story_** _. I do have a new cover for it, th_ _anks to the great **ArtisticBookie1809** (Wattpad user)! Thank you!_

 _So, let's get going to the update until I return from my holidays!_

 ** _The First Times_** _: ...5 chapters!_

 _I hope this is enough for the next couple of weeks! It is my idea to come back with new ideas and new chapters for you!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	47. First Fight wthe Parents - Part 2

Benny got out the Solace-di Angelo's house as soon as he could.

Everyone was being nice to him, smiling and asking him if he needed anything- well, everyone except Mr. di Angelo. But Benny could cut the tension with a knife. So, as soon as he could, he left for his house, asking Ana if they could talk at school. Ana nodded with a smile and promised that on Moday, they will talk.

But, as soon as she closed the door, her mood switched radically.

Will had tried to ' _calm the waters_ ' sort to speak, but Ana gave him the silent treatment as well. He didn't blame her, as he had to be the parent and she would assume he was in agreement with Nico. Nico was also applying the silent treatment to Ana, so in the few hours that passed between the fight and now, Will grew to hate the silence.

He decided to start with Ana, seeing as she was the more ' _rational_ ' of the two.

He knocked on her room's door and walked in. Ana was on her desk, writing. It was clear she was doing homework, proving why she was in the Honor Call. Will sighed and closed the door behind him- or so he thought -, Ana didn't even paying attention to him. He sat by the bed, and waited until she decided to acknowledge him.

"I won't apologize for what I did." She finally spoke. Will smiled to himself and nodded, not like she could see him.

"I'm not here for that." Will said, making her face him. Her eyes were red and it looked like she was trying not to cry. "Oh, sweetie..." She launched at Will's open arms and cried there while Will soothed her, while she sat on his lap. "It's alright... Everything will be alright..." He stroked her hair softly, hearing how the sobs would disappear.

"Why he doesn't see me, Dad...?" Will knew this question would come sooner or later and decided to try to untangle this mess.

"Have we told you about the time your Aunt Annabeth went missing?" Ana frowned and shook her head. "A few months after Thalia woke from her ' _pine slumber_ ', she along with Percy, Annabeth and Grover went to retrieve a couple of demigods. Those demigods were your Aunt Bianca and your _Papà_. In the process, Annabeth was kidnapped, but Percy little could do about it and decided to go back to Camp to think of a plan..."

"How did they return there?"

"Your Grandpa Apollo and Aunt Artemis were around. Grandpa took everyone to Camp while Artemis hunted for the beast. But before that, Artemis gave your Aunt Bianca the opportunity to join her, which she did. Your _Papà_ didn't take it very well and had words. What was said, only he and the gods know." Ana frowned slightly.

"He's feeling guilty?"

"I believe so, Ana." Will admitted, stroking her hair. "He spent so much time with her, she knew him better than himself. I think that he felt betrayed when she joined the Hunt without even consulting with him."

"But, didn't he ask Uncle Percy to go after them? Wasn't because of that he ' _hated_ ' him?"

"Yes, but again, I believe that he ' _hated_ ' Uncle Percy because he _needed_ to blame someone else than himself." Taking a deep breathe, Will finished the story. "What I'm trying to say is that, while is wrong, you _Papà_ is trying to have all the normal things he couldn't experienced with your Aunt."

"But I'm not her." Ana protested, looking down. "I can't be like her..."

"And I thank the gods everyday for that." Both Will and Ana turned their heads to the door, shocked to find Nico standing there, looking extremely guilty. Ana wasn't any better but stayed where she was. Noticing that neither would move, Nico walked to them and sat next to Will, Ana looking at him warily from the latter's lap. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Ana. I- I was just afraid I would lose you too..."

"I'm sorry too, Papà... I- I shouldn't have said all those things..." Ana apologized too. Nico hugged her, making Will to pass her to him. Nico rocked her in their embrace, making soothing sounds in her ear.

"I deserved them, _Principessa_..." Ana seemed to want to argue, but Nico didn't let her. "But, however deserving those words were, you're still grounded for leaving the house without telling us and for bringing someone without us being here."

"Yes, _Papà_." She nodded, hiding her face on his chest.

"I- I also want to apologize for Benny." Both Will and Ana looked at him, surprised. Nico's dislike of Benny was always obvious, but he was nice not to show it. "I- I thought he was taking you away from us, but I can see that's not the case... So I want to apologize for anything bad or derogative I have said or thought about him."

"Does that mean I can still see him?"

"Only if I can approve before where will you meet."

"Deal." Ana kissed Nico's cheek smiling slightly. "I love you, _Papà_..."

"I love you too, _Principessa_..."

"And the award for the most ignored Dad goes to..." Will mocked them, faking his disappointment. Ana giggled and kissed his cheek too.

"I love you too, Daddy..."

"Love you too, sweetie." Will smirked at the end. "Now, how about we go make something together to lift this dark mood?" Everyone agreed on that, going to the living room to decide. Will smiled at the scene in front of him.

Yes, this was better than the silence.

* * *

 _I couldn't resist leaving them all angry!_

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, guys!_

 _First of all, yes. I know I'm a day behind of what I promised, but in my idea of trying to cover anything, I couldn't do it properly. I managed to do several chapters for_ ** _The First Times_** _, but I couldn't finish the one for_ ** _Saving Time - A Caleo story_** _. I do have a new cover for it, th_ _anks to the great **ArtisticBookie1809** (Wattpad user)! Thank you!_

 _So, let's get going to the update until I return from my holidays!_

 ** _The First Times_** _: ...5 chapters!_

 _I hope this is enough for the next couple of weeks! It is my idea to come back with new ideas and new chapters for you!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	48. First Date

Ana could see Benny puffing and gesticulating to himself and wondered what was wrong with him.

"Benny?" Benny jumped in surprise, surprising Ana. "Easy there, Bunny-Man." Benny slightly glared at her, but it was not in him, specially when Ana chuckled. "Out with it, what's wrong?"

"Um, well, you know, I- um..." He took a deep breathe and stared at her. "Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogotothecarnivalthisweeked...?" Ana blinked fast, catching the words 'carnival' and 'weekend'. She smiled and nodded, but Benny wasn't done. "Um, but... like a shsohds." He mumbled, all red.

"Like a what?" Ana seriously couldn't get the last part.

"Like a date."

One.

Two.

Thr-

"YES! I mean..." She composed after a second, smiling and blushing. "I'd love to, Benny." Seeing him smiling in relief was enough for Ana. They arranged a time and, in all honestly, nothing else mattered to Ana now. She was beyond Cloud 9. The mood even continued after Will picked her up from school. She walked around the house with a sense of daze.

"What's with her?" Nico asked at Will who shrugged, smirking.

"She wasn't very talkative in the car..."

Oh, but Ana was talking. As soon as she was home, she called all her Aunts- Piper was the first one, with Thalia being the last one -, asking for advice and stuff. Everyone gave similar advices which were 'be herself' and 'you're allow to hurt him if he hurts you'. Ana chuckled at that last one, but nodded in agreement. Now, to tell the adults!

Will took it better than Nico, who was still struggling with his little girl being a grown-up woman. What made it different from other times was the mention of the word ' _date_ '. Nico didn't like that word.

The rest of the week flew in Ana's opinion and when Saturday arrived, she couldn't stand still because of the excitement. She wore her best dress- even if she was a fan of jeans -with short boots and a jacket. Her hair was braided and- against Nico's desire -she had make-up on. When the bell rang, she jumped from her seat, waving goodbye and leaving through the door. Will laughed loud at Nico's defeated face.

Benny made sure Ana would remember this date. He had liked her for years and wasn't going to blow his chances. He was the perfect gentleman and Ana was having a really good time... until a guy dropped dead next to them. Benny immediately called the Police and tried to comfort a shocked Ana who stared at the body without blinking.

Police started to arrive to the scene and Ana recognized one of them. Detective Travis Stoll immediately saw her and gave orders that they were taken to a patrol to wait. A nice officer even placed some blankets around them before Benny found the courage to speak.

"Next time I wanna take you to Carnival, can we avoid make it a family meeting?" Benny asked, while Ana smiled apologetically at him.

"Like you knew that a man was gonna drop dead next to us." She argued back, trying to hide she was shaken up.

"Not trying to blame you..." Benny defended himself. Minutes later, Travis arrived to them looking concern.

"Uncle Travis, what's wrong?" Ana wondered at him, not used to see him all this serious.

"Ana, I need to know if you and Benny saw anything unusual before that guy dropped to the floor." Travis spoke with his officer's voice, which meant it was a serious issue. Ana swallowed and shook her head, as if giving a wrong answer would get her in troubles. Benny also shook his head.

"We just saw him drop next to us." Benny explained, making Travis take notes. "We were by those games, the ones were you aim and throw the bottles-"

"Those games are trigged, the bottles are screw to the base." Travis interrupted him, still writing. He didn't realize he spoke until he looked up and saw their disappointed faces. "Sorry, bad habit... Please, continue Benny." He apologized, still taking notes.

"Yeah, well..." Benny cleared his throat and sighed. "One minute we were finishing the game, the following one, someone had dropped in front of us, like total dead..."

"Did you touch the body or saw anything that helps us identified him?"

"Well..." Ana began, blushing. "I touched his neck, to see if he had pulse..." She admitted, playing with her fingers, nervously. Benny had to grab her hands and keep them apart. Travis looked down at her with a smile.

"Ana, you're the kindest person that I know and I'm sure that you didn't kill him..." He reassured her, smiling.

"Of course she didn't kill him." A voice everyone knew was heard behind Travis. Travis turned to see Nico, dressed in his coroner's uniform, serious. "Unless she had been doing weight behind our backs, this man was killed with mere blows and punches." Immediately, Ana ran to Nico, still trembling, while Benny watched from afar.

" _Papà_!" Nico wrapped her in a quick hug. " _Papà_...?"

"Dad is coming soon, so wait with... Benny and you'll go home later, OK?" Nico managed to be civil about the ' _date_ ' so far. Ana nodded, showing she was scared about the whole situation. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait much longer, as an ambulance arrived to the crime scene, making a lot of noises.

"Travis, when you mentioned you had a body- _Ana_?!" The driver's intention was to give a piece of his mind to Travis, but when Will got down and saw Ana with Benny, Travis and Nico, everything went through the window. "Ana, what happened? Let me check you, please." Will immediately got on his knees and started to open his bag.

"A-A man was ki-killed, Daddy..." Ana stuttered, finally terrified, as if everything she had been living so far wasn't dawning on her. Benny wrapped his arms around her, tentatively, and that was everything she needed to start sobbing on his shoulder. Out of their earshot, Will scolded Travis about keeping his daughter near a crime scene... and a dead body. After a few minutes scolding, Will took Ana and Benny into his ambulance while Nico kept working on the body.

"Are we in troubles?" Benny blurted out, nervous and worry. Will looked at him, confused.

"I was sure Travis had told you... No, you're not. Maybe some traumas or nightmares, but nothing mayor." Will reassured him, though the mention of the word ' _traumas_ ' made it kind of scary for the kids. "Just, you need a good night sleep..."

"Wh-why you guys came?" Ana was still sobbing and Will reassured her with a smile.

"Whatever you think, we weren't waiting for this to happen. We were on duty this weekend..." While he talked, he checked her pulse and pressure. "You are a little agitated, sweetie... Try to relax..." He advised her, making her sigh. "You're up, Benny." Benny flushed under the attention, but kept quiet, while Will checked him "Same as Ana. Relax and try to get a good night sleep..."

"I have the bad feeling that I'll have a lot of nightmares..." Benny acknowledged and Will nodded.

"It happens, but they'll fade away... I promise." He promised him, serious. Ana could see that Benny nodded but wasn't considering it will happen anytime soon.

"Or... You can write a book." She pointed out, trying to joke. The look Benny gave her meant her idea was a great one.

This was definitely a date everyone would remember.

* * *

 _This is taken from_ ** _2016 Father's Day Special: Let's Work With Daddy!_** _. I had to fix some things to fit the timeline of the story, which I'll fix for the revise version too later. Please, I apologize for my continuity errors (though, part of me wants to keep them, like Conan Doyle)._

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, guys!_

 _First of all, yes. I know I'm a day behind of what I promised, but in my idea of trying to cover anything, I couldn't do it properly. I managed to do several chapters for_ ** _The First Times_** _, but I couldn't finish the one for_ ** _Saving Time - A Caleo story_** _. I do have a new cover for it, th_ _anks to the great **ArtisticBookie1809** (Wattpad user)! Thank you!_

 _So, let's get going to the update until I return from my holidays!_

 ** _The First Times_** _: ...5 chapters!_

 _I hope this is enough for the next couple of weeks! It is my idea to come back with new ideas and new chapters for you!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	49. First Job Search

**_~Fast forward another year.~_**

Ana had been pacing around for the last ten minutes and both Nico and Will were finding the situation very funny.

After a few kids at school had _professed_ their love for their newly acquire job, Ana decided to investigate what was the deal about. When she found out that said kids were flipping signs and taking orders from a fast-food restaurant, she wanted to laugh until they mentioned the experience and money they had earned for their ' _hard work_ '.

Benny had laughed after that but Ana looked serious. They had gotten into a very small argument about it because he was already working- the idea Ana had about writing the dead that had happened in their first date had been very successful and Benny was a published writer -and considered the whole thing very stupid, while Ana wanted to have a little more monetarily independency.

When Ana had arrived to her home that day, she had told her parents she wanted a job. Neither were very surprised about that request, so they helped her creat a résumé. It was very basic, as she had no experience, but she was very satisfied about it. She presented them in many stores, smiling while doing so. Many were grateful and promised to call, while others took it and said nothing.

What Ana didn't know was that both Nico and Will had sent the same résumé to the rest of the family. Annabeth had called while Ana was at school, saying she, Rachel and Piper needed an assistant and that Ana could share responsibilities. Frank had called afterward saying Hazel needed help during the summer in her back-riding lessons and she would be welcome. Reyna had talked to Dylan and needed someone to help her read manuscripts.

That's why they thought Ana's pacing was funny.

"Why are you laughing about?" Ana confronted them. Will was trying to keep his smile under control, while Nico simply smiled at her. "No one is calling, they said they would..."

" _Principessa_ , you can't expect them to call immediately afterward, right?" The face Ana gave him said exactly that. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it will take a while for someone to call you..."

"What if I'm not good at it...?" By now, Will had stopped smiling and looked dead serious.

"Now, see here, young lady!" Nico rolled his eyes at Will's take of melodramatic comment. Ana giggled at the elaborated hand gestures Will was doing. "I don't want to hear something like that coming out of your mouth again, am I clear?"

"Yes, Daddy." Ana complied, before frowning a bit. "But, what if I'm not?"

"Ana, no one is good at everything- look at us!" Nico pointed at Will and him. "Dad is terrible driving and I'm a terrible cook-"

"Hey!"

"Hush you, I'm trying to make a point." Ana smiled and nodded, understanding what it was being said. "Besides, you won't know until you have tried it..."

"I guess, I just-" Ana was interrupted by the phone ringing and she looked a little pale. However, she immediately went to the phone to answer. "Hello?"

"Five drachmas is Annabeth."

"Five is Piper!"

"Hi, Aunt Piper!" Will groaned and dug five drachmas from his pockets to give to Nico, who was holding his hand out, smugly. Ana was ignorant of all this, talking with her Aunt. "I'm good, a little nervous..." She replied to the question, both Will and Nico listening from behind. "Oh, I just send some résumés cause I'm looking for a job- really? That- that would be awesome, but- I mean, I have to go to school..." After saying that, Ana glanced at her parents, who gave her thumbs up. "Can I call you later, Aunt Piper? I have to ask permission... OK, bye!" Ana hung up, looking at them. "What?"

"What what?" Will repeated, smiling. Ana crossed her arms and tapped her foot, impatiently. "Oh, that! Well, we may have talked to your Aunts and Uncles-"

"We just mentioned you were looking for a job." Nico explained, placing a hand on her shoulder. She was nowhere as tall as they were, but she had grew tall. "We didn't mention which type, so we cannot be responsible for what they offer you." Ana sighed and relented.

"Aunt Piper said she needed an assistant for her clothing line in New York... That, since it's aimed to my age, I should inform her about what is trending or not..."

"That sounds good for a first job..." Will added. "But, what did you mean by asking permission to us?" Ana shrugged, flushing.

"I needed an excuse to ask you what had you done!" She admitted. Nico and Will chuckled and hugged her.

"Look, Ana... Family will always help family..." Will comforted her. "And your family is so diverse and big it would be difficult not to find a job you feel comfortable with... Besides, it's not like they won't understand if you say no to them..." Ana looked at them, trying to make up her mind.

"Would it be better if I wait for the summer to start?" She compromised with them. "That way, I'd be able to try and chose from all of them..."

"Sounds like a very mature decision..." Nico agreed. "You know what? Luke's birthday is coming soon, so you could talk to the family there, what do you say?"

"That sounds like a good plan!" Ana smiled, hugging them. She didn't need the experience or the money yet.

Though, she could ask for a raise.

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, guys!_

 _First of all, yes. I know I'm a day behind of what I promised, but in my idea of trying to cover anything, I couldn't do it properly. I managed to do several chapters for_ ** _The First Times_** _, but I couldn't finish the one for_ ** _Saving Time - A Caleo story_** _. I do have a new cover for it, th_ _anks to the great **ArtisticBookie1809** (Wattpad user)! Thank you!_

 _So, let's get going to the update until I return from my holidays!_

 ** _The First Times_** _: ...5 chapters!_

 _I hope this is enough for the next couple of weeks! It is my idea to come back with new ideas and new chapters for you!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	50. First Job

Ana was staring at the phone, arms over the table and chin on her arms, hoping it would ring.

Will, who was doing laundry that weekend, smiled at the scene and pointed it out at Nico, who was reading from the couch. Nico looked up and smiled at the scene as well. He felt the need to say something.

"Staring at the oven won't bake the cake faster..." Ana jumped in surprise, before blushing and noding, leaving the phone at the table and she went to her room. "She is really impatient-"

"She got that from your side!" Will accused him, with a fake frown. "Who else would feel the need to stop giants alone and no wait for backup, locking himself in a amphorae, eating pomegranates' seeds?" Nico had the decency of blush in embarrassment upon hearing that.

"I get it, I get it!" Before Will could answer, sarcastically obvious, the phone rang.

"I answer! I answer!" Ana rushed out the room, making straight beeline to the phone and answering it. "Hello? Aunt Rachel!" She greeted, making Nico pass some money to Will. They had been doing this kind of bets since Ana told them about getting a job. "Really? That's so cool- wait, I have to get pen and paper!" She rushed to the office and neither parent could ignore the gigantic smile on her face.

"Well, at least we know Rachel won't overwork her..." Will realized, happy. Nico nodded, smiling.

"That money would be great for university." Nico acknowledged and while he didn't like to think Ana would soon need to move out to study, he had to admit it would benefit Ana while getting around without an income.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Ana squeaked and jumped around the hallway, obviously very happy. Both parents laughed and hugged her in congratulations. "I get to assist in the gallery in the mornings! Which means I could help someone else in the afternoons and-"

"Wow, sweetie! Hit the breaks!" Will stopped her a second. Ana frowned, looking confused. "Ana, is your first job, you cannot exhaust yourself working every waking hour..."

"Besides, we're not hurting for money and what about Benny...?" It took all of Nico self-control not to scowl at the mention of 'the boyfriend'. However, he had to admit that Benny was part of Ana's life and she had to keep him in consideration. Ana looked at them, blushing in embarrassment. She had forgotten in the initial excitement. "I may not like him-"

"The statement of the century!" Will mocked him.

"-but that doesn't mean I don't know about relationships. You have to work to make them work." Nico continued, ignoring Will's fake shocked face. Ana sighed and nodded, sitting on a chair.

"Guess I've been ignoring him a little, uh?" Looking up, she saw two concern faces before taking a decision. "I have to tell Benny about this, I'll see you guys later!" She kissed their cheeks and she was off the door as fast as you could say ' _invasion_ '. Nico released a resigned sigh and Will smiled.

"Well, I guess we'll see ' _the boy_ ' more often..." Will resumed his mocking to Nico, who simply nodded. He wanted to ignore the last part of the conversation, ignoring his little girl had a boyfriend and a job and that soon would be leaving the house. When Ana returned a couple of hours later, she looked more relaxed and Nico mentally complemented himself for swallowing his pride.

It was obvious he was good for his little girl.

The morning of her first day at work, it was impossible for Ana to stay asleep. She didn't want to let down Aunt Rachel, so she had studied many art artists in advance to recognize their styles. It had been hard and Benny had helped her, but she still didn't feel ready. However, she was confident that Aunt Rachel would help her through the process.

Will had made her breakfast and left her on the way to the Hospital. Ana switched from nervous to excitement in seconds and Will making fun of her weren't helping so both were glad when they arrived to the gallery and Rachel took over from him. She assigned Ana the job of following her and to speak her opinion about anything they might encounter.

It was right after lunch that Nico and Will made an appearance to check on Ana. They knew Rachel would be nice to her, but their surprise was big when they saw Rachel watching from afar and Ana directing some assistants that were moving paintings around the gallery to expose. Naturally, Nico had to say something.

"Rachel, what is going on?" Rachel turned and saw them, flashing a smile.

"Willy, Neeks!" Both males groaned at the hated nicknames but allowed her to hum them. "So, what do you think?" She gestured to what Ana was doing. Both males shared a look. "Isn't she great?"

"Rachel, what did you tell Ana to do?" Will asked, curious.

"Oh, I told her to follow me around to see what I did, but she could voice out her opinion..." Rachel admitted, still watching how Ana was directing everyone. "However, I kind of lost her when we started to pull out paintings to fill the walls, she immediately grabbed one and began pacing the gallery with it. A few assistants noticed and she's been directing them ever since."

"We had forgotten about her slight perfectionism..." Nico shook his head.

"At least she's having fun..." Will pointed out and, evidently, Ana was smiling while doing it.

All of the grown ups knew they had nothing to worry about.

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening, guys!_

 _First of all, yes. I know I'm a day behind of what I promised, but in my idea of trying to cover anything, I couldn't do it properly. I managed to do several chapters for_ ** _The First Times_** _, but I couldn't finish the one for_ ** _Saving Time - A Caleo story_** _. I do have a new cover for it, th_ _anks to the great **ArtisticBookie1809** (Wattpad user)! Thank you!_

 _So, let's get going to the update until I return from my holidays!_

 ** _The First Times_** _: ...5 chapters!_

 _I hope this is enough for the next couple of weeks! It is my idea to come back with new ideas and new chapters for you!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	51. First Time in Camp Half-Blood

Ana was excited and couldn't contain the emotion.

He was glad Benny hadn't made plans or she would be forced to cancel them. And when explaining, she would have to mumble something about a 'family gathering' and try that Benny believed her. For her luck, Benny had his own family gathering and had apologized profoundly for being absent that weekend. Ana told him it was alright, but was jumping in excitement inside.

She was going to see Camp Half-Blood for the first time.

Nico had explained that the young Legacies (Luke, Silena, Willow and others) were getting the wrong ideas about how things happened during the Second Titan War and that Drew decided to make them recreate the events on a play. Will was of the firm idea Drew did the play as an excuse for parents to swoon over their kids.

So now, she was sitting between her Dad and Papà, Grandma Naomi by her Dad's and Grandma Sally, Grandpa Paul and Estelle by her _Papà's_. She wondered how much was exaggerated by her imagination and how much wasn't. As parents and little kids sat around, Aunt Drew and Uncle Pollux's heads sneaked from behind the curtain, smiling at them.

"Hello! And welcome to the first production ever in Camp Half-Blood!" Pollux started, earning a round of applause. "I'm Pollux and this is Drew and, tonight, we'll lead you through one of the most important events you couldn't presence..."

"Though, a word of warning..." Drew eyed the crowd, serious. "They're are more adorable than we've ever been!" She squeaked, earning chuckles from the audience. Pollux dragged her to the side, before the curtain was pulled up. Ana stifled a laugh when saw the paper-maché scenery. It was really cute.

"Not many years ago, there was a demigod who saw things could be better for us..." Pollux began to narrate. A hidden live orchestra, made of kids of Apollo was playing. "The demigod's name was Luke-"

"That's me!" Ana saw eight-year-old Luke Jackson interrupting the narration while jumping on scene, full in his costume. "I'm Luke and I'm gonna make the world better!" He said his line, before walking closer to the edge to the stage, ignoring everything around him. "Hi, Mummy! Hi, Grandma!" He whisper yelled at Grandma Sally, making everyone chuckle and awed him.

"He wasn't alone." Drew continued the narration, showing how hard was to be serious. "There were others that thought like him and wanted to help..." Behind Luke, several older campers were dressed up in monster costumes or armors to play their roles. "But, some of that help advised him wrong and he went dark..."

"We're not Siths!" Luke couldn't help to argue, which made everyone laugh.

"Against him and his help, there were other demigods that wanted to achieve the same, but decided on other ways..." Another group walked in, also in armor costumes, as well as nature spirits and satyrs costumes. "The leaders of that group were Percy and Annabeth-"

"Hi, Auntie Annabeth! Do I look like you? I hope I do, I wanna be like you!" Sophia Pace, Malcolm and Nyssa's five-year-old daughter rushed to ask for her Aunt's opinion, earning awes and laughs. Nico stifled a laugh when he glanced to his back side and saw Malcolm in tears.

"-along with some nature spirits that wanted to help as well..." Pollux kept going as if no one had interrupted. Willow, Grover and Juniper's daughter walked in, dressed in a costume of a satyr, though seemed a little heavy for the seven-year-old. Ana smiled when some older campers saw her struggle and helped her keep her costume straight.

"But, peace was long away, until a camper decided that her friend Luke was wrong... And to prove it, she fought the most dangerous creature there was... the _Drakon_!" Both groups of ' _actors_ ' parted like the Red Sea, showing the head of what Ana assumed it was a _drakon_ , roaring and snarling. Ana heard kids hiding from the view but adults were captivated by something else.

"I might not be strong as Ares, but that doesn't mean I'm not brave! And I will destroy you!" Silena, Clarisse and Chris' nine-year-old daughter, spoke. Will elbowed Ana gently and both marveled at Clarisse's proud face while watching her only daughter ' _slaying_ ' the drakon, just like her namesake years ago. At the end, Silena had to pretend to die, falling on the floor and making a lot of noises, making the audience laugh. She peaked with one eyelid and looked around "How was that, Mommy?" She asked, not getting a reply back.

"Silena's sacrifice was the encouragement everyone needed to put end to the battle..." Drew picked up the narration once again. "But Luke was fighting his own side, in specific a man named Kronos..."

"You can't beat me, Kronos! My Daddy says you're a coward and if I can't, he's gonna kick your butt!" Luke shouted around, as if pretending to be mad. Ana saw how Uncle Percy groaned and Aunt Annabeth frowned.

"Lucas Ethan Jackson! Language!" She scolded from the crowd and Luke jumped in fear.

"Yes, Mommy! But, it's true!" He couldn't help himself to add.

"At the end, with Percy and Annabeth's help, Luke beat Kronos, sacrificing himself for his friends..." Pollux finished the narration, as the kids gathered around Luke's ' _dead body_ '. It was obvious Luke was loving the attention.

"From that day on, the gods realized we were not gonna be ignored any longer, making life happier and easier for us..." With that last line, the curtain closed and everyone started to clap, cheering for the kids and stuff. Ana glanced to the side and saw Chiron, the legendary hero trainer, wiping some tears from his eyes, especially when the curtain opened again and the kids bow to get their second round of applauses.

" _Papà_ , I thought you and Dad were there too..." Ana whispered at him, who was clapping along.

"We were there..." Nico admitted, smiling softly before looking at her. "But this is how we prefer it..."

* * *

 _This is taken from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... part 2_** _. I had to fix some things to fit the timeline of the story, which I'll fix for the revise version too later. Please, I apologize for my continuity errors (though, part of me wants to keep them, like Conan Doyle)._

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening!_

 _How are you? I'm great, thanks for asking. The past week has been busy rejoining work after a two-week holiday with my family... I have to admit that the road-trip didn't go as planned but we had fun anyway. I know many of you are just walking into spring and Spring Break (if you didn't have it yet), so... have fun!_

 _Today, the last Sunday of March, is a bittersweet day for me. Why? After a lot of thought, I decided to post the final 7 chapters of_ ** _The First Times_** _TOGETHER. That means that after today, there won't be more updates. I apologize to the readers of_ ** _Saving Time - A Caleo Story_** _as I couldn't finish the chapter yet, but since it will be my priority from now on till mid-May, I'll make it up to you all!_

 _So, with a tear in our eyes, let's proceed..._

 ** _The First Times_** _: the final seven chapters... I appreciate and love every single one of the comments, the likes and follows this story had and will continue to have. It was an emotional rollercoaster at times, but I loved it as much you did, I hope._

 _We'll see each other next weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	52. First Move Out

**_~Fast forward another year.~_**

"Should we open them together or not...?" Benny suggested, but Ana wasn't really listening to him. She was staring at the piece of paper that had arrived on the mail as if it was the worst news of the year. "I could also dye my hair purple, what do you say?" He tested her, knowing for sure what she would say.

"Aha, whatever you say." Benny smirked at Ana's automatic reply and grabbed her hand, startling her. "What?"

"Ana, there's no bomb inside of those. Nothing bad will happen..." He encouraged her, grabbing the envelope and placing it on her hand. He then looked inside his bag and pulled an identical envelope, directed to him. Ana relaxed a bit, but was still tense. "On three?" This time, Ana nodded and grabbed her own envelope. "One..."

"Two..."

"Three." Both teens tore the papers and started to read the letters in their hands, anxiety and tension clouding the air. Just as they were reading the letters, Ana's parents walked in.

"Hey, guys-" Nico was interrupted by Will's hand on his mouth, making the Sunshine demigod earn a glare from his partner.

"Acceptance letters. Don't-" Will's whispered explanation was interrupted by Ana's loud squeak and Benny's laughter. Soon, they were wrapped in a hug, jumping in their places. And, five seconds later, the parents had been dragged into the celebration. "Congratulations, you two!" Will announced, smiling. "Now, to which place are you guys heading to?" Both Ana and Benny glanced at each other before replying together.

"Columbia University!"

"That's great news!" Nico agreed, also smiling. He had admitted to Will that, since Ana didn't have a career defined, he feared that she would go into an University because of Benny and she would be trapped into doing something she hated for the rest of her life. Going to Columbia would give her the freedom to choose. And be close to home, of course.

"I have to go home and tell my Mom." Benny said, before kissing Ana's cheek and leaving the house. Ana smiled at her parents, who pulled her in another hug.

"Our little girl is going to university- oh, no, Nico!" Ana looked up to see Nico with glassy eyes but smiling, it was obvious he was trying not to cry.

"C'mon... We have to start organizing your things for your move out..." Nico ignored Will's mocking and smiled to his daughter, finally realizing she wasn't a little girl anymore.

A couple of months later, Ana and Benny had their rooms assigned and they had started to pack their things for the move out. Though, in Ana's case, it seemed forever as she would unpack things several times a day to pack them again. Will had smiled the first couple of days but he was now worried Ana was regretting her decision.

"What if I'm not good enough?" Ana blurted out during dinner that night, making everyone look up at her. The adults shared a look, as if she was insane, but said nothing else. "Wh- what if they kick me out the first semester and I have to go to Community College?"

"Not the end of the world..." Nico stated, making Ana look up from her untouched food. "Ana, I know is stigmatized but Community College is not the end of the world... Did you know that in some parts of the world public university are better than private ones?" Ana listened, blinking in surprise.

"Besides..." Will added, smiling at her. "We won't love you or support you any less if you go to either school..." He held her hand gently. "As long as you're happy we don't care where you study or if you don't succeed..." As the smile returned to Ana's face, the adults relaxed. Nico, innerly, blamed the culture and society for demanding perfection of the kids.

The next day, Ana had stopped unpacking, which was a good sign by both parents because the moving truck would arrived any second.

"You come with me, right?" Ana asked before the truck parked and rang the bell.

"I'm not gonna waste the opportunity to see exactly where I need to surprise you!" Will joked, making Ana laugh. Nico smirked and watched as the moving guys placed almost everything Ana owned into the truck. He sighed and promised to himself that he would cry in the solitude of his home when he was back. Right now, it was a happy ocassion.

" _Papà_?" Ana called him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"You think I'm gonna let him loose without any supervision?"

"Hey!" Will complained, but Ana laughed again and everything was good in Nico's world. He drove to the university leading the moving truck, interrupting some of the silly conversations that were happening while he drove. When they arrived, he noticed several parents dropping kids and their stuff and saw all the spectrum of emotions.

"C'mon, _Principessa_... We have a long day ahead..." Nico imagined that Ana would ask him to stop using the nickname, but Ana nodded and grabbed his hand tight, making Nico remember when she was little and scared of everything, only trusting him. And now, ten years later, she was still showing she trusted him when she was scared.

"So, I wonder how your new roommate is?" Will wondered out loud as Ana grabbed his hand with her freer one. "I can imagine someone punk, like Thalia... or maybe someone like Drew, can you imagine?"

"I honestly expect someone like Aunt Annabeth or I wouldn't be able to finish my homework..." Ana hoped, smiling. The small family soon reached the room and noticed the roommate was not there yet. "Room 1313... Like your cabin, _Papà_!" Nico gave her a confused look, forcing her to explain. "The thirteenth cabin for the thirteenth god."

"I'm just glad you don't think is a bad luck number..." Will mumbled, earning a gently shove from Nico, who smiled before the three were in a group hug. "Call us whenever, alright?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"We love you very much, Ana."

"I love you guys very much, _Papà_."

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening!_

 _How are you? I'm great, thanks for asking. The past week has been busy rejoining work after a two-week holiday with my family... I have to admit that the road-trip didn't go as planned but we had fun anyway. I know many of you are just walking into spring and Spring Break (if you didn't have it yet), so... have fun!_

 _Today, the last Sunday of March, is a bittersweet day for me. Why? After a lot of thought, I decided to post the final 7 chapters of_ ** _The First Times_** _TOGETHER. That means that after today, there won't be more updates. I apologize to the readers of_ ** _Saving Time - A Caleo Story_** _as I couldn't finish the chapter yet, but since it will be my priority from now on till mid-May, I'll make it up to you all!_

 _So, with a tear in our eyes, let's proceed..._

 ** _The First Times_** _: the final seven chapters... I appreciate and love every single one of the comments, the likes and follows this story had and will continue to have. It was an emotional rollercoaster at times, but I loved it as much you did, I hope._

 _We'll see each other next weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	53. First Promotion

**_~Fast forward another year.~_**

"I still think you should accept it." Benny stated, as soon as he opened the fridge in the search of something to eat. Ana, meanwhile, was watching him from the bed, arms crossed on her chest.

"How can you eat when I'm having a crisis here?" Benny sighed and straighten up from looking inside the fridge and faced his girlfriend, who looked like the world's weight was about to come on her shoulders. And, without him knowing, she knew that was very possible.

"Ana, babe... Only you consider a promotion a crisis of epic proportions." He tried to joke, but only managed to make Ana's frown deeper. "Alright, bad choice of words, but it's not a big a deal... Shouldn't we be celebrating or calling your folks to let them know?"

"But, how do you know I earned it...?" She argued, serious and a little scared. "Didn't you hear the rumor that says that Jenny got that promotion because of her body?" Benny frowned and sat by her side, holding her tight. "I want to be by my merits and I'm scared there's something else hidden behind it..."

"One, I've seen your grades, Ana. You're the most qualified person I know, plus you have much more experience than lots of senior undergraduates!" Benny tried to calm her down, pulling her closer. "Two, if there's a hidden motive, you know what to do. I'm sure your parents will help you hide a body..." He joked with a winked and Ana smiled softly.

"You don't know half of it..." Ana half-played along, knowing it was fully within her parents capabilities. However, that gave her an idea. As soon as Benny left, she picked up the phone and dialed, waiting for someone to pick up.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hi, Daddy!" She greeted Will, smiling softly.

" _Ana, sweetie! Hold up, let me put you in speaker._ " Will announced before a beep could be heard. " _So, how is our favorite Columbia student doing?_ "

" _Is that Ana you're talking to?_ " Ana heard Nico's voice coming from afar before he walked closer. " _Hello, Principessa. How is everything?_ "

"Everything is good, but I- I need some advice..." She took a deep breath. "I- I've been offered a promotion at work but I- I'm not sure if to take it..." She added quickly when she could hear the gasps of congratulations. The silence was unnerving for her and she feared she had made wrong into asking them.

" _Is this a 'gut feeling' or a 'brain feeling'?_ " Will questioned her and Ana wondered if there was any difference between the two of them. " _The 'gut feeling' is what I like to call instinct... like, 'I think I don't like this guy cause gives me a creepy vibe' and stuff... The 'brain feeling' is more of a 'I think I should take my umbrella because I see dark clouds'._ "

"I haven't thought it like that..." Ana admitted, thoughtful. She really wished her parents were with her, hugging her while giving advice. "Maybe it's just a ' _brain feeling_ '..."

" _Has something happened that made you reach that idea...?_ " Nico suggested and Ana's internal lightbulb turn on. She knew- heck, she had mentioned it to Benny! -what made her doubt the offer.

"There are rumors about girls around... I guess I got scared about it..." Ana could identify Nico's sigh and relaxed. If he was concern, she did the right thing in worrying too.

" _And here I thought those things weren't suppose to happen anymore..._ " Will spoke, obviously frustrated. " _Just out of curiosity, have you spoken to Percy or Annabeth?_ " Upon hearing this, Ana frowned.

"No, I haven't... Should I?"

" _Not really, but they were complaining about the amount of undergraduates' applications Percy goes through every night to have an internship in the Aquarium..._ " Neither Will or Nico felt sightly guilty in proposing this to Ana. She would be in a safe environment and surrounded by family. However, Ana knew what they were trying to do and was grateful for it.

"I'll consider it, but I think I will take the promotion..." She decided after taking a deep breath. "Besides, if being the Dean's assistant turns to be too much or something else, I know three excellent people who will help me cover up the murder..." She joked at them, earning chuckles from the other side.

" _Now, don't you forget, your_ Papà _has an excellent relationship with the guy who could make it disappear without a trace..._ " Ana could see Will's wink at her and chuckled.

" _This comes from the guy who was an excellent relationship with someone who manipulated his own sister into killing someone._ " Nico retorted, though it was more of the idea to banter lightly than to accuse him of anything.

" _I will still maintain he was looking after her and making sure he didn't crossed the line-_ "

" _Ignore your Dad,_ Principessa _. He can be sensitive over this things..._ " Nico interrupted Will, which made Ana laugh over the phone and make Nico feel better about it. They talked about meaningless things afterwards and Nico made her promise to stop by the house on the weekend to celebrate the promotion. This left Ana happy and relaxed. She had to tell Benny of her decision.

However, on the other side of the phone, as soon as it was hung, a completely different set of emotions were displayed.

"How things like this still happen?"

"We can't protect her from everything, Neeks-"

"The Hades we can't! Father owes me a favor still. And don't you dare to stop me."

"If you just would stop ranting and listen to me!"

"You were saying?"

"Good. I was saying we can't protect her from everything... but that doesn't mean we shouldn't warn everyone else about it."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason, Solace..."

"And here I thought you did it because of my fantastic sense of humor and my cooking abilities..."

"Ugh, I miss Ana now!"

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening!_

 _How are you? I'm great, thanks for asking. The past week has been busy rejoining work after a two-week holiday with my family... I have to admit that the road-trip didn't go as planned but we had fun anyway. I know many of you are just walking into spring and Spring Break (if you didn't have it yet), so... have fun!_

 _Today, the last Sunday of March, is a bittersweet day for me. Why? After a lot of thought, I decided to post the final 7 chapters of_ ** _The First Times_** _TOGETHER. That means that after today, there won't be more updates. I apologize to the readers of_ ** _Saving Time - A Caleo Story_** _as I couldn't finish the chapter yet, but since it will be my priority from now on till mid-May, I'll make it up to you all!_

 _So, with a tear in our eyes, let's proceed..._

 ** _The First Times_** _: the final seven chapters... I appreciate and love every single one of the comments, the likes and follows this story had and will continue to have. It was an emotional rollercoaster at times, but I loved it as much you did, I hope._

 _We'll see each other next weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	54. First Time in Camp Jupiter

Unlike the time she visited Camp Half-Blood, this time Ana had to make an excuse to Benny.

He would notice when he couldn't find her in New York because she was in San Fransisco.

Her mouth was open wide when she walked in through Caldecott Tunnel fro the first time, but she wasn't the only one. Her grandmother, Naomi, was having the same reaction as her. And neither could see the smug look on Will's face. Nico, however, was elbowing Will to stop smiling like that, though you could see the very faint smile on him while directing Ana to their destination.

"Wow, _Papà_..." Ana mumbled to Nico. "And you found this place and left Aunt Hazel here?!"

"Yeah, he did..." Hazel's voice made everyone to look away from the view for a second. She was being accompanied by Sammy, her four-year-old daughter, who was pushing her curly and bouncy hair away from her eyes, smiling at everyone. "The only thing that puzzles me still is why you never tried luck with the Greeks..."

"I was, um... having a difficult _relationship_ with the Greeks at the time..." Nico excused himself, blushing a little. Ana wondered which one of the stories he told her was the real one, but didn't pressure for it.

"Anyway... C'mon, let me take you to your seats..." Hazel guided them through the city and river, passing the stables until reaching the open auditorium. The small family sat down next to the Jackson-Blofis, who were as excited as they were. Ana looked around and saw her Uncle Dylan, though it appeared he was drooling at the perspective of trying the Roman baths everyone was raving about.

Suddenly, from the curtains that were hiding the stage, two people came out, with papers in their hands and trying to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you and welcome to the first play representation in Camp Jupiter!" Ana recognized him as Michael Kahale, one of the few Roman Centurions that venture outside the safety of Camp Jupiter's limits. Next to him, it was his wife, Leila.

"I'm Leila and this is my husband Michael... Kahale." Leila added in the end and Ana had to roll her eyes. _So many Michaels around..._ "We realize that this play is a little behind CHB, but our newest legacies were a little... well, _young_ for the time." Cue to chuckles, as many knew it was true.

"So, this allowed us to investigate a little more about the representation we wanted to do..." Michael explained, earning a nod from his wife. "And, we're here proudly presenting the battle that many of us never saw: the battle of Alaska!" The audience clapped when the curtain opened, showing an impressive white and snowy scenery, with icebergs included. Older campers were throwing fake snow from the ceiling.

"Many of us were alive to see the result of this battle reach Camp Jupiter..." Leila began, trying to sound mysterious. "But, what none of us know is what happened before that awful battle reached our doors..."

"The new addition of the moment, Percy Jackson, had sailed with two unlikely friends he had made mere hours ago..." Michael continued, allowing three kids dressed with the usual purple T-shirt and jeans. Jason and Piper's eldest son, Thomas, was wearing a black wig, obviously playing Percy. Frank and Hazel's oldest son, Lee, was puffing his chest out, obviously playing his old man. The third one, was a girl. "Those unlikely friends were Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque..."

"You guys were hungry!" The girl complained loudly, as if she was nagging the boys. She then glanced to Leila, who gave her a thumb's up.

"Well, we were hungry..." Thomas replied, as if it was obvious. "But, Frank was who ate Rudolph!"

"Hey, you ate Prancer and Blitzen!" Lee argued with him, earning a blushing Frank and Percy and chuckles around the audience. "You're not that innocent, pal!"

"Hazel led Frank and Percy through Alaska, the land she lived on her last years before dying the _first_ time..." Leila smirked at Nico in the audience, but Ana noticed he didn't look slightly guilty but proud of it. "She guided them, facing gryphons and hyperboreans giants until reaching the final destination. Alcyoenus' rebirth place." After that, an older camper appeared dressed to look like a giant.

"Alcyoenus had an army of ghost soldiers who wouldn't leave Percy alone..." Thomas started to fight the ' _ghost soldiers_ ' trying to look cool, or what he thought it was cool, considering he is eight-year-old. "Meanwhile, Frank was trying to release Thanatos, the God of Death, who had been chained up by Alcyoenus so his troops wouldn't die..." Lee was kneeled down next to a camper who was wearing fake dark wings behind him. "And Hazel, like she did seventy years prior to this moment, was battling Alcyoenus-"

"Aunt Hazel, was this guy as ugly as we play him?" The ' _mini_ ' Hazel interrupted her performance, giving Hazel a questionably glance. Of course, everyone giggled at this.

"Yes, Joy... He was." Hazel admitted, before little Joy shrugged and continued acting.

"As we were saying-" Leila smirked at Joy, who look a little flustered. "-Hazel was battling the eldest of the giants alone... Until Frank managed to release Thanatos from his chains." The sound of broken chains was heard and Lee rushed to Joy's side, swinging his spear at 'Alcyoenus' "But, Frank realized one important thing... The giant had made a, well... a _gigantic_ mistake!"

"What a terrible pun!" Someone from the crowd spoke, earning chuckles around.

"You're not intelligent, are you, giant?" Lee screamed his lines, pushing 'Alcyoenus' to the edge of the stage "You're not in Alaska! You're in Canada, you idiot!"

"Lee Zhang!" Hazel shouted at him from the audience, frowning.

"But, _Mooom_!" Lee complained, embarrassed.

"By Frank's quick decision, Alcyoenus was defeated by the heroes before returning back and saving our home..." Michael decided to continue the story before an argument broke. At the end, all the actors playing for the bad guys fell down, showing the victory for the good guys. Thomas, Lee and Joy celebrated their 'victory', hugging each other.

"We did it! We defeated him!" Joy squeaked, hugging the guys.

"Wait, we have to go back to Camp Jupiter..." Lee frowned while stopping the celebration and looking at the audience.

"Oh, _bugger_!" Thomas mumbled, before the curtain closed, earning applause from everyone.

By now, Ana definitely preferred her parent's version of it.

* * *

 _This is taken from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... part 2_** _. I had to fix some things to fit the timeline of the story, which I'll fix for the revise version too later. Please, I apologize for my continuity errors (though, part of me wants to keep them, like Conan Doyle)._

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening!_

 _How are you? I'm great, thanks for asking. The past week has been busy rejoining work after a two-week holiday with my family... I have to admit that the road-trip didn't go as planned but we had fun anyway. I know many of you are just walking into spring and Spring Break (if you didn't have it yet), so... have fun!_

 _Today, the last Sunday of March, is a bittersweet day for me. Why? After a lot of thought, I decided to post the final 7 chapters of_ ** _The First Times_** _TOGETHER. That means that after today, there won't be more updates. I apologize to the readers of_ ** _Saving Time - A Caleo Story_** _as I couldn't finish the chapter yet, but since it will be my priority from now on till mid-May, I'll make it up to you all!_

 _So, with a tear in our eyes, let's proceed..._

 ** _The First Times_** _: the final seven chapters... I appreciate and love every single one of the comments, the likes and follows this story had and will continue to have. It was an emotional rollercoaster at times, but I loved it as much you did, I hope._

 _We'll see each other next weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	55. First Wedding

**_~Fast forward after Urgent! Inspiration: Needed Epilogue.~_**

"Hold still, di Angelo!" Will slapped Nico's hand away from his buttons, buttons he so desperately was playing with. Meanwhile, Will was straitening Nico's tie he had insisted in wearing. Will, on his part, was wearing a bowtie. "You are acting like a baby, not even little Lorelei is acting like this..."

"Can you blame me for being nervous?" Nico argued back, his pale skin showing actually how _terrified_ he was. Will smiled and finished, dusting his shoulders off.

"I will be there with you, so you should relax... Plus, if Ana sees you this nervous, she will get nervous and will cancel the whole thing."

"She's still of the idea of doing it down in City Hall?" Nico raised his eyebrows in surprise, earning a nod from Will.

"She decided it as soon as she realized that making seating arrangements wasn't going to be easy." Will chuckled while remembering how frustrated Ana had gotten, to the point of having a meltdown and swearing that she would do it without the guests. Luckily, Piper and Rachel had offered to do it for her and Ana was more than thankful.

"Can you believe we're here?" Nico whispered, watching outside the window. Will kept his smile and hugged him from behind, making him blush.

"Not what you had in mind when you saw her coming back from crying for being bullied that first time, didn't you?" As usual, Will had being accurate in his statement. Nico di Angelo never imagined he would be in his only daughter's wedding. He really hoped this was Ana's _only_ wedding and, while his resentment towards Benny had mellowed with time, he was still willing to break his neck if he broke his _Principessa's_ heart.

"Honestly, no." Nico's biggest wish was to keep Ana a little girl and not let her grow up, but time can't be fought and locking her inside the Lotus Casino, like his father had done to him, was cruel- though the idea did crossed his mind a couple of times. "I still remember when she used to come to us for nightmares and scrapped knees..."

"If you start crying, I will start crying." Will announced, waving his hand in front of his eyes. Knowing that it would take time to Nico to process it, Will took the spot of ' _mother of the bride_ '. The Sunshine demigod had been crying at random times and being extra sensitive about the whole thing, claiming that it was part of the job. "Oh, thanks Apollo that Mom is with her now, or I'd be crying non-stop!" A knock was heard and Piper's head appeared.

"We're ready. She's asking for you." She smiled and both parents braced themselves to meet their not-so-little-girl. Nico walked into the bride's room first. He was greeted by a smiling Rachel, Naomi and Annabeth, the first one fixing Ana's train before she turned around. Nico stood there, speechless while Will, half playing the part, began weeping and hugged Ana tight.

" _Papà_?" Nico had tuned out everything while admiring Ana's dress for the first time. It had one shoulder, a modern twist in what it could be considered a Greek style dress. Her waist started right under her bust and was delimited by a belt of gems, making it the only sparkly visual point. Ana's hair was loose and curly, but she had added- to the astonishment of many, especially Grandfather Hades -some peacock's feathers as ' _something blue_ '.

"Girls, can we have some minutes with her?" Nico asked and all the women left the room, each giving Ana a little squeeze and a smile. Will was looking at Nico curiously, not knowing what was going to happen. "You look beautiful in that dress..." He finally said, reaching with his hands out. Ana took them and blushed a little. "You know, it's not too late yet..."

"Too late for what?" Ana repeated, not understanding the question. Will groaned gently and placed a hand over Nico's shoulder.

"Nico, don't you dare suggesting it..." Now, Ana was even more confused and scared.

"Wh- What are you guys talking about...?"

"Ana, just say the word and we can cancel the whole thing." He hadn't done it before but Will felt a strong urge to slap Nico right there and now. The surprise in Ana's face was evident but he never expected Nico to actually say those words. He had to fix it before they began arguing right now.

"Nico di Angelo, is not the time to make these kind of jokes!" Will scolded him, though Nico wasn't even fazed. Ana was staring at him, going from surprised to decided.

" _Papà_ , I love Benny and I _want_ to marry him- no, _I'm going to_ marry him." She stated with all the courage her nuptial nerves could handle. Now, came the hard part. "If- If you don't accept it, maybe you shouldn't-"

"I'm gonna interrupt you right there, young lady." Will interrupted, frowning, before both did something to regret. Both Ana and Nico looked at him, one with tears in her eyes. "While what your _Papà_ just asked you may be rude and cold-hearted-"

"Hey!"

"-he was just making sure you had no regrets." Will continued, without even paying attention to Nico. He held her hands gently. "Ana, we love you and we just want you to be happy. If your happiness, right now is with Benny, who are we to tell you what to do?" He glanced a little glare to Nico at the last comment, who had the decency of feel embarrassed.

"I have no regrets, Daddy..." Ana assured him, smiling softly before turning to Nico. "I love you too, Papà... You will always be one of the three most important men in my life..." Decided to fix his previous screw up, Nico snorted.

"Not number one?"

"Well, you'll have to share it with Dad..." Ana chuckled, making Will laugh along. Nico smiled and hugged her gently.

"Alright, young lady... Let's get you married."

* * *

 _My grandmother always tell the story about how her father offered to cancel the wedding minutes before she got married. Up to this day, I don't know if she regrets it or not..._

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening!_

 _How are you? I'm great, thanks for asking. The past week has been busy rejoining work after a two-week holiday with my family... I have to admit that the road-trip didn't go as planned but we had fun anyway. I know many of you are just walking into spring and Spring Break (if you didn't have it yet), so... have fun!_

 _Today, the last Sunday of March, is a bittersweet day for me. Why? After a lot of thought, I decided to post the final 7 chapters of_ ** _The First Times_** _TOGETHER. That means that after today, there won't be more updates. I apologize to the readers of_ ** _Saving Time - A Caleo Story_** _as I couldn't finish the chapter yet, but since it will be my priority from now on till mid-May, I'll make it up to you all!_

 _So, with a tear in our eyes, let's proceed..._

 ** _The First Times_** _: the final seven chapters... I appreciate and love every single one of the comments, the likes and follows this story had and will continue to have. It was an emotional rollercoaster at times, but I loved it as much you did, I hope._

 _We'll see each other next weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	56. First Pregnancy

**_~Fast forward another year.~_**

"Ana? Honey, are you alright in there?" Benny knocked on the bathroom's door, slightly worried. He had arrived from work and Ana had yelled at him she was in the bathroom, but that had been fifteen minutes ago. Now, he wanted to know what's wrong.

"Oh my gods..." He heard the mumbled reply from inside. He had half in mind to barge in, but decided against it. Though caution flew out the window when he heard his wife crying. "Oh gods!"

"Ana, I'm coming in!" Benny opened the unlocked door- that wasn't locked in the first place -to fins his wife knelt next to the toilet while crying.

Oh, and she was surrounded by lots of pink sticks.

Ana looked up and saw Benny's shocked face. She was very emotional to realize that she had worried him and that the image she was giving him, with the tears and knelt by the toilet, was not the best one, but she couldn't care less now. She just needed to hug him and hear that everything was going to be alright for them.

Which is exactly what happened afterwards.

"Do you want to tell everyone?" She mumbled in his chest, trying to understand how things were going to change now.

"This is one thing we can't keep secret, Ana..." Benny chuckled a little and Ana chuckled along when realizing why he said so. "Your folks need to know, they are the most qualified for this job..."

"There should be a no-hovering rule over me!" She warned him with a smile and Benny nodded, kissing her forehead and taking her to bed.

A few weeks passed afterwards and finally Ana and Benny had their chance to talk to Nico and Will in their monthly dinner. Both set were excited for this dinner, Ana and Benny because of the news they were about to share and Nico and Will because they haven't seen their little girl in a month. The second the bell was rang, Will opened the door to the not-so newly married couple.

"Ana, Benny! Welcome!" He greeted them, inviting them in. They both walked in, slightly nervous about this whole idea, but happy. "My gods, Ana, you look more radiant than last time I saw you!" Ana blushed under that compliment, just in time to be greeted by Nico.

"Hi, _Papà_." She hugged him tight and Nico started to suspect something was wrong. However, he kept quiet for the moment. "Um, would you guys mind to sit down, we have to tell you something..." Both Will and Nico shared a glance and did as asked.

"Hope is not bad news, _Principessa_..." Will tried to joke with the mood, pointing at his hair. "You may not tell, but I'm getting grey hairs already..."

"Oh, you might get a few ones more..." Benny mumbled, peeking the curiosity on the elder couple.

"Alright, I'll bite." Nico stated, crossing his arms. "What is it what you guys have to tell us?"

"Daddy, _Papà_... I'm pregnant."

Nico heard the news and was literally stunned in his place. However, in his mind, he had jumped over the coffee table and grabbed Benny by the neck, throttling him and shouting at how he dared corrupt and make an un-pure woman of his little _Principessa_. In this vision of his, Ana was crying in despair because of being un-pure and Will was comforting her, mumbling about murder.

Will _did_ react to the news. And when he did, was loud and slightly expected. He began crying and shouting in delight, nothing, hugging the young couple tight to him. Though, a couple of minutes later, he collapsed on the couch as if he had been handled the weight of the world. His face turned from bright to pale in matter of seconds and only the gods knew what was he thinking about.

"I'm gonna be a grandfather..." Will began saying, losing his enthusiasm while saying it. "Oh, I'm gonna be a grandfather, you know what this means?" By then, he had grabbed Benny by the shoulders and shook him slightly. A little terrified, Benny shook his head when hearing that question. "Means you get to tell my father! Ha! The man is a great-grandfather!" Afterward, Will started to laugh with mirth.

"Um, _Papà_...?" Ana called Nico, who hadn't said anything during Will's celebration rant. Nico slowly saw Ana's worried face and smiled at her. "You alright? Maybe I shouldn't-"

"I'm perfectly fine, though I'll admit I'm really shocked." Nico admitted, finally hugging Ana close to him. Ana relaxed and hugged him back, all the tension and fear of telling them gone. "You'll be alright, _Principessa_... We're here for you..."

"Thank you, _Papà_..." Ana thanked him, before pulling back and smile at him. Nico smiled back and pulled his hand out for Benny, who shock it tight.

"I hope you guys know we're both here to help any time..."

"Thanks, sir." Benny replied, un-tensioning himself. Ana wrapped an arm around his and leaned on his shoulder.

"Well, this is great news and probably will take the whole conversation at dinner!" Will announced, getting up from the couch where he had collapsed. "I'll try to leave ' _Dr. Solace_ ' out the table but there's one thing I cannot help to know..." He eyed the young ones, inquisitively. So much, Ana was feeling a bit uncomfortable. "What kind of foods do you hate now?"

"Oh, um..." Ana blinked in surprise, not actually expecting that.

"Easy there, Solace..." Nico saved her, smirking. "Either she'll frown or rush to the bathroom, so don't worry..." Will seemed satisfied while Benny turned to Ana, looking slightly worried.

"Why do I feel I walked into the Wolf's Den?" Ana giggles and shrugged.

"You decided to tell my _doctor_ parents."

" _Touché_ , my dear. _Touché_."

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening!_

 _How are you? I'm great, thanks for asking. The past week has been busy rejoining work after a two-week holiday with my family... I have to admit that the road-trip didn't go as planned but we had fun anyway. I know many of you are just walking into spring and Spring Break (if you didn't have it yet), so... have fun!_

 _Today, the last Sunday of March, is a bittersweet day for me. Why? After a lot of thought, I decided to post the final 7 chapters of_ ** _The First Times_** _TOGETHER. That means that after today, there won't be more updates. I apologize to the readers of_ ** _Saving Time - A Caleo Story_** _as I couldn't finish the chapter yet, but since it will be my priority from now on till mid-May, I'll make it up to you all!_

 _So, with a tear in our eyes, let's proceed..._

 ** _The First Times_** _: the final seven chapters... I appreciate and love every single one of the comments, the likes and follows this story had and will continue to have. It was an emotional rollercoaster at times, but I loved it as much you did, I hope._

 _We'll see each other next weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	57. First Grandchild

**_~Fast forward eight months.~_**

Ana was desperated.

She wanted it out _now_.

Everything was uncomfortable now. She couldn't even go to the bathroom without needing help and she absolutely despised that. Not to mention dressing alone. But her mood swings were the worst part of it, because crying one minute and shouting for Hell the next one was totally normal for a woman.

Benny handled it pretty well, though there were times Ana wondered if he would leave her because she was being super demanding. And fat. She would cry silent tears at night in guilt and give him the silent treatment in the morning. Benny simply smiled at her and hugged her, telling how much he loved her and excited he was.

Will was ready for the call and was getting Nico nervous about it. With a week's delay, everyone wondered if something had happened and needed to rush her into the emergency room.

Luckily for everyone, it was just a baseless worry.

That night, after barely eating before she thought she was fat enough, Ana felt something wet going down her leg. Seconds afterward, she felt as if some pressure had been released and pains began, quick and long. Benny, who was sat in front of her, quickly carried her to the car and to the Hospital, trying not to miss any red light.

The baby was coming.

"Hello?" Nico answered the phone, glad he hadn't taken a food bite before.

" _The baby is coming!_ " Nico heard the breathless statement from Benny on the other side of the phone. It took five seconds- though, he would argue they felt like five minutes -to Nico to set things in motion.

"Stay with her, we're going." He hung up and turned to see Will, who had started his pasta without him. "Stop eating, Solace. We have to leave."

"Leave?!" Though, with a full mouth, it sounded more like ' _teaf?!_ '. If the situation hadn't been no life-changing, watching how half of the noddles were hanging from Will's mouth would had been hilarious.

"Yes, leave. Unless you want to leave the birth of your grandchild to someone else." Nico half-threatened him. Immadiately, all of Will's noddles fell from his mouth- sauce included -to the plate and he was in ' _doctor mode_ ', ready for anything. Another surprise was when Nico tossed the car keys to him. "Not a scratch, not a red light, and I preferred to arrive alive."

Will said nothing else, as he grabbed his coat and rushed down the stairs, Nico following him. Apollo or Hades must had been listening because all of the lights were green. Not questioning their luck, both doctors made it directly to the waiting room to find a sweaty and very much in pain Ana.

"D- Dad...?" She called, as if she was seeing a mirage. Will's hand was soon on her forehead. "H- Hurts, Daddy..."

"We're here and nothing will happen to any of you..." Will assured her before turning to Benny. "How apart are the contractions?"

"Um, five minutes, I think..." The soon-to-be new father answered, sweating bullets. Nico placed a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed, while Will focused his attention in Ana and a nurse.

"She'll be ready soon. Prepare a room." The nurse nodded and left to follow the instructions while Will rolled Ana's bed to the delivery rooms. "We'll see you guys in a bit." He stated, leaving. Nico stopped Benny from going after them.

"Leave them room to work... I'd hate for Will to sedate you." Nico smirked at the panicked face Benny was showing and looked after him while they were expecting for news. Benny stayed quiet the whole thing, as if saying one thing would make things worst. Nico, for his part, was trying not to make him uncomfortable and ask questions he wouldn't like to know the answer to.

Luckily, they hadn't had to wait much, as only one hour later, Will appeared in the hallway, taking out his gloves and his surgery suit with tears in his eyes and the biggest smile Nico had ever seen on him.

"Well, congratulations, _Daddy_." Will mocked Benny, who's legs seemed not to support him. Nico was sighing in relief and hugged Will, who was exhausted. "There are two young ladies that are waiting for you."

"Two...?" Nico repeated, shocked. Neither Ana or Benny had wanted to know the sex of the baby, saying it would be a surprise for everyone. Benny was now crying shamelessly and hugged his parents-in-law in happiness. Seconds later, he headed to the private room Ana had been taken to, leaving the older couple to talk.

"How is she?"

"Tired, as expected..." Will informed Nico, smiling. "She swore a couple of times, blaming Benny and my Dad and medicine in the process, but I don't think hard-feelings would be kept." Nico chuckled and nodded.

"Should we leave them alone tonight?" When Will shook his head, Nico tilted his.

"Ana wanted you to meet the little pink bundle." Nico blushed but accepted, allowing Will to guide him towards the right room. Nurses and residents were congratulating them around before walking into the room. Nico was taking aback by the vision of- like Will had called it -a little pink bundle in his daughter's arms, who was smiling at him.

" _Papà_ , I want you to meet Maria Alexandra Troyer." Nico didn't miss the significance of the name and stared at the little baby, wordlessly. And when Ana placed her in his arms, he knew things had come to a full circle.

The same way Ana had changed his and Will's life, little Maria will changed theirs.

And Nico and Will would be there, documenting all the things she would do.

Just like they did with Ana.

Remembering first milestones.

Experiencing first times.

* * *

 _I'm not crying. You're crying._

* * *

 _I want to thank everyone that followed, liked and comment this story in the past year. It was an exciting, emotional and sometimes frustrating ride, something different from everyone out there. I'm so glad you guys liked it, as I'm aware OCs are not well received to make 'sequels' of some sorts. So, thank you all for falling in love with Ana, with Benny and with any other I had written for this story._

 _Once again, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'll see you in another story._  
 _SilverHuntresses._

* * *

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening!_

 _How are you? I'm great, thanks for asking. The past week has been busy rejoining work after a two-week holiday with my family... I have to admit that the road-trip didn't go as planned but we had fun anyway. I know many of you are just walking into spring and Spring Break (if you didn't have it yet), so... have fun!_

 _Today, the last Sunday of March, is a bittersweet day for me. Why? After a lot of thought, I decided to post the final 7 chapters of_ ** _The First Times_** _TOGETHER. That means that after today, there won't be more updates. I apologize to the readers of_ ** _Saving Time - A Caleo Story_** _as I couldn't finish the chapter yet, but since it will be my priority from now on till mid-May, I'll make it up to you all!_

 _So, with a tear in our eyes, let's proceed..._

 ** _The First Times_** _: the final seven chapters... I appreciate and love every single one of the comments, the likes and follows this story had and will continue to have. It was an emotional rollercoaster at times, but I loved it as much you did, I hope._

 _We'll see each other next weekend!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


End file.
